You Got Jacked!
by MissKeith
Summary: Jack realises he cannot defeat the warriers as of present, so he splits himself in two...good and evil to come up with the most devious and evil plan of them all...however it's just like Jack to get ahead of himself.Ch.26 up
1. Jack's Plan

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

(Intro): Jack's Plan

"Again!" A cracking voice thunders, the shrill shriek bouncing around the walls of the _very evil lair_ of Jack Spicer. "Again! Again! Again! Again!" The voice thunders once more, this time being followed by a loud crash and a few small, frustrated yelps from the stubbing of a toe. "Again those Xiaolin losers defeat me and take the wu!"

Jack runs a frustrated, gloved hand through his red hair. He paces back and forth as the defeat rings in his ears. "They defeated me…and took a wu that was rightfully mine! How can I Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, take over the world with only two of hundreds of shen ghon wu?" Whining to himself, Jack drums his fingers lightly against his planning desk, then his chin. "Cheer bots!" He shrieks, gathering a few papers from his desk and shuffling them to appear busy.

On queue, five 'cheer bots' spring to his side chanting "Go evil! Go!" Jack turns to them with open arms, his eyes tearing as he enlarges his eyes to look pitiful 'I need a hug…' Instantly they all simultaneously hug Jack. Wiping the blush from his pale face, Jack then dismisses them and turns back to his desk with false confidence. "I feel better now…Good enough to rule the world even! Ha! HAHAHAHAHAWAHAHA!…HA…Heh…" He slumps into his floating desk chair, ceasing his pointless and undeserved evil gloating laugh. "There has got to be a way to get more wu without anymore of those showdowns…there has to be a way to do this on my own…I am an evil boy genius…I am Jack Spicer evil boy genius!" In an attempt to raise his esteem, Jack throws his hands in the air making two peace signs.

Wuya had left long ago, he would soon run out of wu, on his own he could never hope to defeat the four dragons and frankly he would continue to fail despite his superior knowledge of robotics. Jack is left alone, in his lair with his robots and not standing a chance to get along any further. On top of all that, Jack really wasn't really a _boy genius_ anymore…since his last birthday he grew only a year away from being able to be kicked out of his parent's basement.

These facts at last dawned upon him once more and Jack fell face first into a pool of his own self pity "I'm too depressed to come up with anything good…I need a pick me up…Jack-Bots!" Four Jack-Bots instantly appear at his side. He points to the one farthest on his left and moves on to the one on the far right with a slow and mournful motion. "You go get me a soda, you go get my lap-top, you go get me a pudding cup and you go fetch my chameleon bot from the broom closet." They all chant in unison 'yes sir' and zoom off in all directions.

An instant later, the Jack-Bots return with their commanded items. Jack thanks them as if they were living servants, with a false smile to keep their spirits up. "This is just a rough patch…I'll get through it…right?" The Jack-Bot farthest to Jack's right bows as he replies, 'of course sir. You are a genius after all.' Jack smiles…oh what a simple emotion chip could do for one's self esteem. "Thank you Jack-Bot…chameleon bot, program _eighty-four B_." He commands, as he tears the top from his chocolate and vanilla pudding cup with his teeth.

Instantly, the chameleon bot begins to change…shrinking its form then blending its metal to match just the right skin tone. The hair grows out and the eyes roll into focus as the transformation ends completion. Jack sighs in relief, tossing his pudding cup aside and watching peripherally as a sweeping bot picks it up.

Eyes half-open, Jack admires his work…standing before him in a dazzling blue kimono, long dark hair half down and half held up with an imitation crystal comb, is Kimiko. "Oh Kimiko…I'm feeling so awfully down today…" Jack simpers in his chair. "Tell me I'm not a failure and tell me I'm not weird and hopeless…Compare my incredible genius to the dumb luck of those loser friends of yours…" Jack orders wiping his face. On cue, the robot currently appearing to be Kimiko begins to perkily attempt to up Jack's esteem…but the effects were less than what Jack wanted as she began to state observations he would rather be left out.

'I am sure…_hunky Jack Spicer_ that it is not your fault you lose the showdowns due to too much gloating and not enough action.'

'You are super keen just they way you are…what woman wants a tan, muscles and a guy who's going somewhere?'

The newly updated program notices Jack's expression not changing a bit in the right direction. 'Do you need a hug?'

Jack half-heartedly shoves the robot away. "Forget the pep talk…just go make me a hamburger or something, Kimiko…" Nodding and blowing him a kiss, Jack's chameleon bot heads upstairs. Rocking back and forth, Jack shakes his head as his mind wanders...

_Why does this not help? It's because I live in denial…that is not Kimiko…she would never be here…no one would ever be here with me…because I am a failure…_

"Jack Spicer…evil boy genius and failure!" Jack jumps from his chair. "No! I won't have it! So what if I only have two wu…the monkey staff and the changing chopsticks! So what if I have to steal wu to stay in the game! So what if I have no friends…who needs companions to rule the world? I need nobody!" Just as he screams this, Jack notices his robot returning with his food. Instantly, Jack falls to his knees, his hands embedding themselves in his hair as he bangs his head against the cold tiled floor. "I will get more wu! Jack Spicer is no man's fool! I will own the world…hold the future of billions of beings, creature and human alike in my…pale…little hands!" Jack snatches the burger from the china plate held by his robot and rips greedily into it. Through a stuffed mouth, crumbs and chunks of meat flying out Jack yells in the direction of his robot.

"I swear on you, chameleon bot program eighty-four B that I Jack Spicer, evil boy genius will come up with the perfect plan to rule the world and have everything and anything I have ever wanted…from that rocket shaped nightlight I asked dad for when I was six to something I've wanted since before I hit puberty two years ago…a real sidekick…not a ghost, not a robot…a living breathing…good looking sidekick! I Jack Spicer will have it all served to me on a silver platter!" Laughing maniacally, Jack pulls his robot to his side and begins to dance with it, singing all the while. "I will rule the world! I will destroy those monks! I will have all the shen ghon wu! I will finally be able to move out of this ridiculous basement!HA!HA!HA!"

8:)…8:)…8:)…8:_)……..In the morning_

The lights flicker, after all they had been running all night. Tools are slid off of the worktable and into a metal container. Spare robot parts are shoved into an already stuffed crate. Jack holds his weary head up with shaking hands, weak and battered from more than one unintended electrical shock, a few small cuts and more than one deep slash.

"Finally…I have compiled the perfect plan to rule the world…or more specifically the perfect way to plan a plan to take over the world!" Jack eagerly drums his hands on a passing Jack-Bot. "This is great! Jack-Bots…prepare my jet and make sure you refill the built in fridge, it's out of pudding cups." Yawning, Jack crawls up his basement stairs and heads to his room for a nap.

8:l…8:c…8).z.z.z…_Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple_

"Hmmm? I am most curious."

"About what Omi?" Kimiko places a hand on his shoulder as she texts with her free hand. Omi looks up at her, a light blush from the contact. "Kimiko…it is the fact that two wu were activated and retrieved as of last night and there was no Jack Spicer present. This is most strange and unusual." As if in deep thought, Omi sits where he stands and begins scratching his large yellow head.

Kimiko makes a gagging sign with her free hand as she rolls her eyes. "That's a good thing if you ask me. Less trouble for us, and more time for me to update my PDA if Spicer never shows up. Besides that, Omi it's probably better for Jack if he doesn't show…I mean all he ever manages to do is make a bigger and bigger fool of himself."

"Are you saying that slippery snake in the grass doesn't disserve a good wallop?" Clay comments as he approaches. Rai follows close in Clay's shadow, one of Kimiko's games in hand. "I'm with cowboy…boy on dat one, Kimi. Jack's actions in the past are plenty of reason for us to wail on 'im night and day for the rest of his life."

Kimiko shakes her head. Her hair is held back in a high ponytail, the length still reaching her mid back. Kimiko glares toward the two boys shoving her hands into the pockets of her navy sweater as she sits down next to the still pondering Omi. Rai in a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants and Clay wearing his training clothes both sit down with their teammates. "Are you trying to defend dat creep?" Raimundo questions with a raised eyebrow. "Of course not…I'm just saying that if Jack wants to keep the little dignity he has remaining…as well as his teeth…then he should just quit the world domination thing and get a job building useless inventions for rich people who like to waste their money. I'm sure even my dad would pay him for some of his invention pattons."

"That…or a job at Mac's…I can just see the doofus asking someone…_would you like to super evil size that_?" Raimundo chuckles to himself.

8 O…8:(…8:)…_Back with Jack_

"Now that those bags are gone, restoring my beautiful face…and I'm rested enough to drive I can venture out to execute my very evil plan. Jack-Bots! Theme music please…"

Hopping into his jet, Jack slams a black helmet on his head and flips the engine warm up controls on. Releasing the brake and hitting the take off button, Jack shoots off towards the only person who could possibly help him get to the next stage of his plan.

"…" Jack silently creeps down the street on foot. Taking out a small portable light, Jack squints as he looks down at a tattered piece of paper. "It should be this one…" Activating his monkey staff, Jack enters the front yard and scales the side of the house. "Here's the window…hope she's home."

As soon as he steps inside, Jack is pinned against the wall with cat shaped throwing blades. Jack lets out a monkey shriek as he struggles against the sharp blades, but is instantly shushed. "Do you want to wake everybody up monkey boy? Slow down and let that cat catch your tongue before I do and cut it off." Jack gulps. "Look…I've come to ask for a favor…" He quips before she says anything else.

Katnappe leans against her wall, the dim moonlight letting Jack see her gray-blue nightgown. His face begins to flush as he stammers. "L-Look…I-I need a favor Ashley…" Katnappe(Ashley) leans closer to him and pokes a prodding finger into his cheek. "What type of favor is this that you have to disturb me at home? I am a very busy kitty and need my rest…cats require a minimal of ten hours of sleep a day you know."

Jack adverts his eyes, shifting their view to the dark ground. "I need some shen ghon wu…b-but I can't get them on my own…I want to strike a deal with you." Katnappe shifts back into the darkness of her room. Jack begins to shake as he hears her chuckling. "Okay, weirdo…I'll get these wu for you…but tell me one thing, how are you going to pay me?"

"Very well…In exchange for the ying-yang yoyo, reversing mirror and the ring of the nine dragons I will…" suddenly a hand is placed before his face, and it is bearing large claws. Somehow she had quickly gotten dressed into her costume while he was talking. "Fine…I'll get the wu and you just owe me one…a big one…kay Jackie?" Jack slowly nods his head, hoping that she really is planning on retrieving the wu for him and he isn't dreaming. Suddenly she leaps to her windowsill. "H-Hey! Whereareyougoing?" Jack whines. Katnappe meows as she gives him a devilish grin. "I'll go get the wu now, Jackie…you just hang out here till I get back, quick as a cat." She turns to leap out, but remembers a very important fact and walks back to Jack. She knocks the monkey staff from his hands and then quickly disappears from sight with the help of the golden tiger claws.

_This is great! All I have to do is wait for Ashley to return…then I get my wu and I double cross! I can't believe she just went to get them without asking for anything! She's slipping in her old age!_

After _hanging out_ in Ashley's room for almost five hours, Jack had long ago fallen asleep when Ashley re-entered her room. As his eyes open, Jack is instantly shooken awake as his eyes spy her starring at him, sheng ghon wu in hand. "Here is your wu. But before I let you down I'm going to need collateral…that way you can't double-cross me when it comes times to perform my one promised favor."

Katnappe devilishly grins once more as she sets down the wu and retrieves a few items necessary for her blackmail. She walks up to Jack and places a pair of white kitty ears on his head. Katnappe then slowly places a sign around his neck that reads: My biggest fear is being flushed down the toilet. Jack's face scrunches up as he reads the sign upside down. "That's not funny!"

And as he is about to continue to complain, Katnappe's hands set themselves upon him. Jack's face turns completely red as she undoes his belt and slowly pulls down his pants to his ankles.

"What's that for?" Jack begins to frantically sweat and thrash about.

"Just to make it puuuurrrfeect, Jackie" she giggles, looking down at his heart boxers.

After snapping the photo, Katnappe lets Jack down and hands him the wu. "Don't forget that I have my collateral…double-cross me and I'll send this to chase…I'll send it to that Japanese girl's PDA, let the monks have a never ending laugh on your part." Jack nods…looks down at his wu and then weakly smiles. "Soon I will have the perfect plan to rule the world!"

"How is that? Why is that pile of useless wu so valuable to you ruling the world?" Jack looks over his wu before looking up at Katnappe. "This pile of useless wu is going to make me, Jack Spicer pure evil once more! Once I am pure evil… (Jack enthusiastically places both of his middle and index fingers on his temples and begins to make fast circles) the ideas will pour into my head on how to conquer the earth! I will be invincible!" Jack proceeds to laugh to himself as Katnappe rolls her eyes.

Jack climbs into his jet, safely parked and camouflaged as a bush as he begins dreaming about the transformation to Jack Spicer, Pure evil boy genius! Without his good half to distract him…he could really rule the world…couldn't he?

(chapter Talk): Okay…Jack has his plan…guess what it is? I would really like people to comment on this fic, since it's my first one in quite awhile and my first Xiaolin showdown fanfiction. My favorite characters will be in the next chapter together and I wrote this fic for that soul purpose so enjoy the ying-yang goodness! Oh…and enjoy Jack taking over the world…I guess…

By the way who likes my interlude Jack faces…aren't they adorable? 8:))

And please tell me I'm getting the characters right!


	2. Two Halves of the Same Idiot

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Recap..._

_"Finally…I have compiled the perfect plan to rule the world…or more specifically the perfect way to plan a plan to take over the world!"_

_"Kimiko…it is the fact that two wu were activated and retrieved as of last night and there was no Jack Spicer present"_

_"I need some shen ghon wu…b-but I can't get them on my own…"_

_"I'll get the wu and you just owe me one, kay Jackie?"_

_"This pile of useless wu is going to make me, Jack Spicer pure evil once more!"_

Chapter Two: Two halves of the same idiot

**WARNING**: _Chapter may spoil a part of the show for you...or just make you want to watch it more..._

Jack mentally prepares himself. He must enter the Ying-yang world, use the ring of nine dragons and get back before the chi creature or anything else shows up to ruin his perfectly evil plan.

"Ying-Yang yo-yo!" Jack enters the Ying-Yang world, and with a running start activates the ring of nine dragons, which splits him in two. Jack turns to Jack with an evil grin.

"Okay Jack…hold onto this. When we exit…all my good chi will be transported directly to you."

"Do I have to Jack?" The second Jack complains, giving the real jack a puppy-dog face.

"Of course you do, Jack! This is an evil mission! Sacrifices must be made…by people other than me…" With that, he tosses the reversing mirror into the hands of his double. "Now to return to earth and take over…the…earth! HAHAHAHAHA! NEEKAUHAHAHAHA!"

The portal opens. Out first jumps Jack dressed as usual, wearing an evil grin and clenching the Ying-Yang yo-yo in his fist. Out second is Jack dressed as usual as well, spinning out and around the first Jack. Bad Jack turns to his counterpart with a grimace. "So it worked? I Jack Spicer am a pure evil boy genius?" He looks down at his hand, which holds the Ying-Yang yo-yo. "And you have all my good chi, correct?"

With that the good Jack skips over to Jack's side. "Of course I do, silly! You know I knew your plan would work all along, cause your such a boy genius!" Good Jack begins to pinch Bad Jack on the cheek before attempting to give him a kiss. Bad Jack quickly shoves Good Jack away. "Back off momma's boy! I have evil to plan! Now go clean or someth'n." He commands shaking his balled up fist. With that, Good Jack ignores the rude comments his counterpart had been making and spins off towards a cleaning bot and takes his broom. As Good Jack begins to sweep however, the cleaning-bot get angry and begins to chase him around. "What a playful contraption! Uhh…OH my! Jack! Help! EEK!" He cries running from the fuming robot. "I think someone needs a time out!"

Meanwhile, Bad Jack turns his back to his other half as his mind begins to seep into the endless void of possibilities. He can now come up with a truly evil plan and gather all the wu from and before those weak minded fools. Everything had gone as planned…the ring of nine dragons and the reversing mirror had successfully transferred all of his good chi to his double and now…

**"WORLD DOMINATION BABY!"**

As Bad Jack begins to cackle evilly, good Jack comes flying out of left field, broom in hand. After crashing painfully to the floor, Bad Jack looks up at his other half…'already making a nuisance of himself and getting in my way as he had before'. No one bothered by the plague that is good Jack could ever rule the world…so Jack made up his mind right then and there…if his other half could not be useful, then he would have to be dealt with…by any means necessary.

"Get off of me! Get off! Get off! Get off!" Bad Jack thrashes about as he shoves Good Jack off of him. Good Jack squeals as he sinks into the floor, his evil side towering over him. "You had better stay out of my way! You're not disposable I'm sure and if you don't want to spend the rest of your life locked in the lair lavatory I suggest you quit being so…" At this point Jack's good half had quit cowering and had begun to dance about him singing some weird made up song.

Good Jack: Oh good is good! Good is so good it's wonderfully good! Good! Good! Good! If you have good then everything is good! If you have good in your heart…then the world is on a string!

As Good Jack had been holding the last note and performing a stage slide, Bad Jack had been calling over a few Jack-Bots to hold him still. Slamming his hand to his face, which had also been holding a wrench Jack not only groans out of embarrassment…but pain. "Stop that! Good is lame…evil is where the action is baby!" Jack waves his finger at his counterpart.

Good Jack shakes his head. "Poor, poor Jack-Jack. Evil will get you no where. I know this because the power of good reigns supreme, dear counterpart. If you keep this up, you will never get anywhere in life…" Good Jack gives him a sassy smile as if to say I _know something you don't know. _Bad Jack rolls his eyes and takes the bait. "What is it?"

"As long as you're on the side of evil…you'll never be truly happy. I know that you think you're some big evil macho-macho, but I know in my heart that deep down you're just the same old Jack dying for love and attention."

"Who's trying to get attention? I've always wanted to rule the world!"

"Now. Now. Don't get all down in the dumps, Jack! Turn that frown upside down cause I have a plan!"

"I'm not turning good…"

"But don't you want to help the needy, do good and be loved? Don't you want to wake up every morning…look outside and just cry at how beautiful the sunrise is…oh I haven't felt this alive since earlier today when you hugged me"

Jack slams his fist on his desk. "I am loved! By me! That's all I need…and sunrises are pointless…get your ideals elsewhere…like the broom closet. Jack-Bots!"

With that, his good half was temporarily banished to the broom closet. Jack couldn't let anything happen to him, as much as he wanted his other half to implode…the side effects remained unknown. "Now to plan…a plan so evil that it will be named the epitome of planned evil plans! HaHAHA!"

"Laughter is such a wonderful sound…like the sound of mother calling us for pie!"

Jack whips his head around. There standing before him is his good half dressed in his goodie-goodie clothes (aka: Blue sweater vest, white undershirt, kaki pants and white shoes with a tie.)

"Where…**DID YOU GET THOSE CLOTHES**?"

"Oh! They were in a box…aren't they just darling? I must send a thank you card to whomever was so kind as to send me this very thoughtful gift!"

"I thought I ordered the Jack-Bots to throw you in the broom closet?" Bad Jack screams stomping his foot continuously against the ground. Good Jack merely waves his finger smiling as he chirps "I merely asked with a please and thank you. Those dears let me right out and even helped me find a changing room. You certainly did a fine job in raising them, Jack…they're such angels!" With that good Jack once set off into the lair with a bound and ballerina-type spin. "Perhaps I should go out and buy some new curtains…oh!" He claps his hands together. "And a bunk bed! Won't mother and father be so glad when they see they have two adoring, lovable boys to smother with their undying affection? …Where is mother and father?" Bad Jack throws his head back and laughs. "They're upstairs…at a party."

Good Jack squeals with joy as he begins bouncing up and down. "Oh I adore parties! Let us go!" He cheers. As he begins to skip about, he is interrupted rudely by Bad Jack. "We're not…invited." He chuckles evilly. "But…why not?"

Bad Jack walks over to his bad half and drapes his arm around his shoulders. "Because…they don't want us up there embarrassing them. We are _weird_."

"Weird?"

"Yes."

"But I'm…"

"A little plaster headed freak who's too naive for his own good."

"…I don't care what you say. You're just lashing your sorrows out on me because you're a wounded child. A child who only longs for acceptance and love! Don't worry, dear Jack…I love you!"

Good Jack then hugs Bad Jack, who pretends to barf as he is almost crushed to death. "Enough of this…we…I have work to do…go to the party if you want, but I'm going continue to plan to rule the world!" Jack turns to his work desk and pulls up an old plan that could be used for step one of his already idealized evil plans.

8)…8)…8)…_Three hours later at the Xiaolin Temple_

Kimiko had recently felt herself getting a little behind the others lately. This is why she had decided earlier to train a few hours extra a day so that she could keep up with the boys. She shakes her head as she approaches a rock. "The older we get…the harder it is to keep up…" Tired, Kimiko rests her head in her hands. "So sleepy…maybe I should take a nap?"

Just then Kimiko could've sworn she heard some whirring noises and turned around. She looks at a large bush covered with white flowers…this is where she heard the noise. "Probably stupid Raimundo trying to scare me…" Kimiko creeps up to the bush and prepares to attack, when she is taken by surprise. Kimiko is tackled to the ground and smothered with compliments that only one guy in any universe could ever come up with. "Jack!" She yells, trying to free herself from the clutches of Good Jack Spicer.

"Try all you want Kimiko…he's got a tight hold on you." Jack strolls out of the bush nonchalantly dusting flower parts and leaves from his coat. Looking down at Kimiko, Jack smiles with the Eire of confidence about him as he presents her with a few gathered white flowers from the bush. Kimiko turns from them, angering Jack. "How rude." He tosses the flowers to her feet and kneels down. "Look. I'm here on taking over the world business. I want…"

"We won't hand over our Shen ghon wu, Jack…can you get any more lame." Kimiko grumbles, kneeing Good Jack (guess where) and sending him rolling about in the grass. "Now that's just wrong…" Bad Jack Winces as Kimiko gets into a fighting position. Jack turns his attention back to Kimiko and activates his monkey staff. As she lunges towards him, he trips her with his tail and watches as his capture-bots tie her up. "So easy. So, so easy Kimiko." Struggling to free herself, Kimiko's face flushes and after a few moments she ceases the action. "We won't-"

"-Heard it already, Kimiko. I don't want your wu…I just want you…" He chuckles to himself at his evilness. "I am such a genius!" Jack wipes a tear from his eye as his good half leans on his shoulder. "Jack-Jack…I think I need…a hug…" Bad Jack shoves him aside. "What you need is a clue! You stu-…pi…" Suddenly Bad Jack falls to the ground in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!…What the…Hell?" He yells as he rolls into a ball. "What happened?" At that instant, Kimiko began to laugh. "Jack! He's part of you! If he gets hurt…so do you!" Bad Jack turns to his counterpart who still has large watery eyes. "That is unacceptable! I knew there would some side effects to this split…but we feel each other's pain?"

"Don't worry Jack! I have the power of good on my side so nothing will ever happen to me! You don't have to worry…big guy!" He goes to hug Jack but is once again shoved away. "Get off…you creepy…thing!"

Bad Jack turns to Kimiko. "You will accompany me back to my lair, Kimiko…when we get there you will know the _evil _I have planned!"

(Chapter Talk) Okay…Jack is evil…Jack's good side is creepy…and Kimiko is captured. You guys will never guess the evil I have planned...

_PS: From now on Bad Jack will just be referred to as Jack and good jack will be Good Jack._


	3. Jack Get's the Girl

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

Previously:

_"Okay Jack…hold onto this. When we exit…all my good chi will be transported directly to you."_

_"Ying-Yang yo-yo!"_

_"WORLD DOMINATION BABY!"_

_"Poor, poor Jack-Jack. Evil will get you no where."_

_"We won't hand over our Shen ghon wu!"_

_"You will accompany me back to my lair, Kimiko…when we get there you will know the evil I have planned!" _

Chapter Three: Jack Gets the girl

Kimiko awakes, knowing that she is not at her temple home with her friends and instead trapped once again in the slimy clutches of the thankfully one and only Jack Spicer. She opens one eye at first, to see if he's there…nothing. Kimiko opens her second eye…nothing.

**"HI THERE"!**

The sickly voice had spoken, causing Kimiko to wince. Good Jack stands before her…wearing a frilly pink apron and carrying a feather duster. He smiles and playfully dusts her face before continuing the action on the machine, all the while humming a sappy tune. The machine is large, from what she can see, reaching nearly the high ceiling of Jack's basement…AKA secret evil lair. Kimiko looks up and over at the large contraption which she is bound and attached to. Biting her lip, Kimiko hesitantly turns to Good Jack for answers. "What is this thing?"

Obediently, Jack hops back to her side with glowing eyes. "Its Jackie's newest invention…The All purpose Power zapper one-thousand! He's such a genius…is he not?" He claps.

Kimiko winces as Good Jack begins to spin about. "You're just as smart as he is…aren't you?"

"I…suppose…if one gets technical about it…we are equal. But I think Jack has just soooo much passion and determination towards his goals! I can't compete with that! Besides…I'd rather dedicate my life to the happiness of the people that surround me than waste my energy on silly machines."

On cue, out of the shadows strolls Jack…the evil…dark Jack. He grins his new evil grin as he approaches Kimiko. "He's right...for once. I am determined to win by any means necessary. And I must say that for once I have come up with the perfect evil plan to finally defeat those Xiaolin losers. You included." Jack takes the place of his counterpart in front Kimiko. Crossing his arms, he looks at her…telling himself he could easily sacrifice her health for the sake of evil.

"I'm going to disable their best moves…their formation moves. With this plan I'll also cut their numbers down to three…you see Kimiko I plan to use my new, brilliant invention to take all your power from you." Raising his shoulders and shrugging, Jack smiles triumphantly.

Kimiko's mouth drops as she watches Jack waste no time heading for the control panel. He carefully lowers his goggles over his eyes before punching a few buttons on the control panel. Jack steps into a descending platform and is carried into the heart of his machine.

"Oh golly…it sure is creepy. I'm so sorry about all this Kimiko…I wish there were something I could do…" Good Jack whimpers as an array of guard-bots block him from aiding Kimiko, laser guns in hand…or claw.

"Just don't let Jack hurt my friends." Kimiko commands before being zapped by the machine. She yells as the device begins to zap away her strength. Good Jack closes his eyes as her body twitches and jerks…finally going dead numb before she falls unconscious…

8)… 8))… 8) )…

"I have at last done it!" Jack cheers as he leaps from the platform. He lands in a fighting position and proceeds to perform various skilled martial arts moves. "Check it and weep, Jack! I have all the moves of the dragon of fire!" With his last statement, Jack produces a flamed fist and strikes a wall of his lair. "Jack's on fire! " He throws his hands in the air.

"HAUHAUHAUHAUHAU!"

Meanwhile, Good Jack had released Kimiko from the machine's hold. "Poor dear. Jack you watch her…I'm going to get Kimiko some tea!" Good Jack places a frilly pink pillow behind Kimiko's head and leaps off towards the house. Jack sportingly turns to Kimiko.

"Come on…Kimiko…wake up…" He chuckles beneath his icy breath. "Lets see you kick my but now, X Xiaolin dragon of fire." Jack begins to laugh heardely, his hands on his hips…but a small moan on her part stops him. "Kimiko?"

She turns towards him, her eyes glossy and fresh. She slowly pulls her hair behind her shoulders as she looks up. Jack is frozen…Kimiko is frozen…and frightened. "What are you looking at?" He grumbles. Somewhat surprised as Kimiko withdrawals, covering her head with her arms for protection and scooting back Jack raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? Is this a joke?" Kimiko stares up at the strange red hared teen as a mouse would a cat. "Don't come any closer…I-I'll fight…don't think I'll go down without a fight!"

Her voice was hers all right, but not exactly hers at the same time. As Jack lowers his head to look at Kimiko…he notices the emptiness of her eyes. "It appears my machine worked a little too well…Kimiko." He scratches his chin and gives her his hand so she can get up. "Not to worry…I'll take good care…" Jack is interrupted by a loud crash upstairs followed by a very shrill girly squeal. He calls his Jack-Bots to his side and shoves Kimiko out of the way as he heads for the lair's main entrance. They enter…fuming, and with Good Jack in hand.

Kimiko peers around Jack to see the visitors… the three Xiaolin boys. The boy in front she presumes to be the leader as he is wearing nicer clothes than the rest. She is appalled to see the boy she remembered carrying her from the machine being held (And still trying not to spill any of the tea he had gotten for her) in a painful wedgie fashion by the large and fuming boy behind him. The small large headed child, whom Kimiko had also noticed, lunges in Jack and Kimiko's direction.

"Jack-Bots!"

Omi fights through the onslaught of metal…his punches and kicks easily penetrating the shabby metal Jack was forced to use. He soon discovered, however that there happened to more than the usual amount and began to sloppily crush the machines to prevent being captured. Due to this a stray laser from a Jack-Bot shoots a bot in the air, which crashes into a light. Kimiko steps back as the sparks surround her…she is too weak to dodge, her head feels heavy and her vision blurs. Omi, Raimundo and Clay all stop as the injured Jack-Bot lands on the presently weak Kimiko…trapping her beneath it's heavy form.

"What's the matter? Give up already?" Jack taunts before noticing Kimiko on the floor. At first he paid no attention, because she could get out in a hurry if she wanted…then it hit him. "I took all her powers away…she's pretty much helpless…" Jack's face appears dulled…then a light bulb appears above his head. "So evil of me!" Jack begins to rub his hands together evilly." Having your cake and eating it too! That's what evil's about, baby!" Jack cheers as he turns his back on Kimiko.

Omi finishes slamming a Jack-Bot into a nearby desk and turns to Kimiko. "Kimiko! My only friend that is a girl! We must take out the lead!" He shouts, running in Kimiko's direction. "Omi, it's…oh never mind…head for Kimiko!" Raimundo charges on through the robots to catch up with Omi and is soon followed by Clay. "Hold on there, partner!"

As Omi reaches within jumping distance of Kimiko, he notices Jack Spicer slowly strolling right into his path. Omi increases his speed and takes the jump for the kick. "Your but I will now kick Jack Spicer! AHH!" Omi flies back and crashes into Raimundo. Clay catches the two of them as they run into him, he sets them down and views Jack in a fighting stance. "What in tarnation?"

Jack only chuckles as he takes a running start towards them. He leaps high into the air. "Judole punch…fire!" The three worriers are caught off guard by this attack and are thrown into a cabinet. The fall doesn't keep them down for long and as soon as anything they are up again…ready to fight.

Kimiko watches in awe. These four boys were obviously fighting over here…though she didn't know why. Trying to remove the broken bot, Kimiko remains trapped…as well as continuously getting weaker. Suddenly something hits her on her head. A small thing really, but something all the same. Kimiko tries to pay attention to the task at hand. Another small object lands just behind her though and she curiously looks up. She suddenly finds the strength to try again as she views the large light fixture dangling loosely above her head.

Good Jack is the first to notice (naturally) that she's in trouble. He slams his hands to sides of his head dramatically, squeals and then runs to Jack. "Jack! Kimiko!" He cries. Jack, who is hovering at the moment turns to take a look. He sees Kimiko trapped beneath a broken robot and a large fatal sized light above her head…big deal, right? Wrong. "…Well go help her, idiot!" Jack nods and heads in Kimiko's direction with a bound. His mission is somewhat delayed however as Rai attacks him, giving him a super wedgie and strapping his teddy undies to his head. Good Jack squeals and runs around in several circles before falling to the ground.

Jack sees Rai making a run for her. Grabbing his monkey staff Jack howls and charges towards his enemy. Getting a good swing in, Jack knocks Raimundo over by striking his back with the help of the staff. "OOO AHHH EEE OOO! Back off King Loser!" Jack places the staff securely in the straps of his helibot and takes a fighting stance. "The girl stays with me." Rai uses his power of wind to leap towards Jack, but is disgruntled when a batch of piping something is tossed in his face.

"What da? You low down…" Rai yells as he tumbles to the ground.

Jack walks up to him and with his foot slams Rai into the cold ungiving tile. "As I said…" Jack whispers. "Kimiko is mine…she's not going anywhere…OOO OOO AAUHH AAUU EEEE!"

Out of nowhere, Clay and Omi tackle Jack as toss him up against the ceiling, causing him to drop his monkey staff. He gets stuck and dizzy, looking down and squealing before shamefully falling face first on the floor. "Even with all those powers…you're still just a momma's boy Jack!" Rai yells, still wiping his eyes. "Kimiko going home with us where she belongs!"

By now Good Jack had been released from the entanglement of his under shorts and was slowly helping Kimiko from under the Jack-Bot. "See? The power of good conquers all! Are you hurt, dear Kimiko?" Kimiko shakes her head. "Just a little creeped out…but I'm fine." She turns to Jack, ready for answers.

"What are they talking about?"

"…don't listen to them, Kimiko. They just don't understand."

"Understand?"

"Yeah…"

Jack turns from her again. She didn't understand either. Jack would show them all.

Raimundo on the other hand had found himself having trouble with his eyes but decided to charge up a wind attack...who could miss that red hair of Jack's any ways? Raimundo just hoped he would not hit the Good Jack instead of the bad one as he let loose a huge 'Typhoon Boom'.

The attack at first appears under control, but quickly causes panic as Rai has trouble aiming. The three boys are tossed into a pile of robot parts, Good Jack is sent flying into a wash bucket, Bad Jack takes to the air, but Kimiko is sent in the direction of Jack's chemical table. If she landed there…

Jack puts his helibot to full use as he zooms towards her. As she is about to hit the table covered in thick glass tubes, chemicals and needles…she is caught by Jack and set on the ground. Bad Jack keeps a straight face as he turns to the monks rising from the wreck. "Like pretty little daisies." They instantly get into a fighting position.

Jack suddenly notices weird expression seeping into their suddenly pale faces. He tries to take advantage and charge…but he can't move, he's caught on something. Looking down Jack sees Kimiko very much attached to him…she is frightened and refuses to let go. Jack coughs to alert her…she does nothing. Jack coughs again…Kimiko opens one eye. Jack looks down at her and she looks up at him. Kimiko tries to paly tough asJack takes advantage of her memory wipe and puts on a fake smile. "Don't worry, dear Kimiko…those losers won't take you back to their temple…I won't let them torture you any more." Rai fumes as he counter attacks Jack's outrageously incorrect comment. "Don't you lie to her Jack Spicer! You're a low down dirty lair…now get your pale wannabe evil hands off of her!"

Jack sticks his tongue out at Rai. Kimiko looks at the three boys. She is unsure of who is telling her the truth. Kimiko turns her head towards Jack. She cannot go with the three boys that she does not even know…not that the shaky arms of one very equally mysterious Jack Spicer is exactly safe either. So far to her they all seemed like stupid muscle bound brutes…then someone caught her eye.

Before her, pouring a cup of tea is the only person at the moment that she feels she can trust. Good Jack adds some sugar to her tea and presents it to her as she is almost dropped by Jack who could never really perform any type of physical activity in the first place let alone hold a girl in his twiggy arms. For Jack it seemed his newfound strength only went as far as his new martial arts skills,

_No one could fake an act like this…if anyone would be safe to go with, it would this momma's boy_

The three boys approach Jack once more, ready to fight. To stop them, Kimiko stumbles in front of Jack. "I can't go with you three…until I know where you stand…I feel this is the safest place for me." Kimiko falls back and into Jack's arms as Rai yells his disapproval. "Kimiko! You'd trust a pure evil Jack Spicer over me?" He begins swinging his fists as he prepares to charge, but is grabbed by Clay.

"Calm down, partner…maybe we could leave her here just for a little while. You know what they say you can lead a horse to water but you can't make 'em drink." Clay tips his hat to Good Jack. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to watch out for our little Kimiko till she comes to…" Omi alsocomments. "Jack Spicer may bevery bad...but in this state, he is incapable of harming Kimiko...my tiger sense says this to me. After all, Jack Spicer has captured Kimiko on several occasions and never harmed her then..."Rai crosses his arms. "Aw…fine…Jack you had better not let Jack hurt Kimiko in any way…but we will be back, and next time Kim's coming with us." Jack begins to laugh.

"Hey. Hey. Hey…check it and…check once more if your just not sure Xiaolin losers, but you just got…**JACKED!**"

"…? Like stealing?" Kimiko questions with doubt of her decision in her eyes...as well anger for possibly being made a fool.

Jack's eyes go back and forth, searching for an answer. "Uh…I…it's…a. It's a…turn of phrase. You know like…yay we won. You're safe!" Jack suddenly pulls a small flag out with his evil insignia picture on it and makes small circles. He smiles vary large and very fake as he assures Kimiko everything will be fine…

"Everything is as it should be…Jack Spicer…victor over you all! Go Jack! Go Jack!"

Kimiko stares up at him laughing…she knows somehow that he wouldn't directly harm her, he just seems too much of an idiot to do that. Looking back at the retreating monks, she feels at home, but being by this boy's side is where she finds herself. She doesn't know whom her allies are and at the moment it is better to stick with the one she's known longer than run off with any random group of people. Jack's body begins to shake, he isn't obviously the strongest of people and can't hold her up much longer.

He's laughing awfully loud and shaking and it's kinda… annoying…but interesting at the same time. He did keep her from an untimely death, and for some reason…Kimiko knows that is something to waste her thoughts on.

(Chapter Talk): Okay…Jack has Kimiko at his base, the monks are having trouble defeating Bad Jack…and good Jack is still creepy (But strangely interesting to read about). Tell me how you like and or love it…I know some people don't see the point in the romance…but what can I say? I am a romantic, I mean I'm a Leo! It has to be in there somewhere…I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause the next one really gets the story in full motion...


	4. A Dreamy Interlude

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"Jackie's newest invention…The All purpose Power zapper one-thousand! He's such a genius!"_

_"You see Kimiko I plan to use my new, brilliant invention to take all your power from you."_

_"Jack! Kimiko!" _

_"Get your pale wannabe evil hands off of her!"_

_"I feel this is the safest place for me." _

_"Hey. Hey. Hey…check it and…check once more if your just not sure Xiaolin losers, but you just got…**JACKED!**"_

Chapter Four: A Dreamy Interlude

The room is dark. The time must be anywhere from three to four. Jack lays flat on his back, his arms dead at his sides and his mouth slightly agape as he sleeps. Deep in sleep, Jack does not hear the body passing by his night-light, he does not feel the form climbing on his bed and over him. As his mind is deep in slumberland, Jack faintly hears a soft cough coming from his visitor.

"Ahem" Jack remains asleep.

"Ahem" Jack's nose twitches.

"Ahem" Jack slowly begins to awaken as he is poked.

Jack sleepily opens one eye. His first eye is quickly followed by his second as he looks up. Eyes glowing with light, she is there looking down at him, dressed in white like an angel. Jack's mouth dries out and he swallows hard as she smiles down at him…almost as if she liked him. Some dreams were so cruel to him…he would be ruling the world one-minute and being ridiculed for his insecurities the next.

She stares…eyes glowing and unmoving from his. Jack tries to control the flush in his cheeks as he sees her hand move…this had to be a dream. Slowly it touches his bed cover, then slides up to where his chin is. Her soft fingertips gently lift his chin as his bottom lip trembles and his eyes become hollow. At the touch, Jack's body stiffens. Her mouth begins to move. Jack cannot hear any words…he wishes he could.

Jack touches the hand that is holding his face…she pulls back with anger in her eyes. Watching in horror, Jack sees her return to her former robes, her face darkening as she begins to fade in a flash of fire. His heart races…Jack squeals and jumps.

**"EEEE!"**

Jack raises his arms in the air as he hears a voice…"I knew you wouldn't mind…buddy!"

"That voice." Jack opens his eyes. He throws his good half to the floor. "I thought I told you to sleep in the lair!"

"It was dark. I was lonely…I need closure!" He throws himself at Jack, who kicks him to the ground.

Jack rubs his eyes. It had been a dream…one of many. Jack looks down at his counterpart, Good Jack Spicer in disappointment. He is shooken from his thoughts as the boob on the floor speaks again. "Were you dreaming…one of those dreams?" He asks folding his hands over one another and looking up innocently. "One of those?" Jack inquires. Good Jack hops to his feet and places a hand on his heart. "A dream that inspires one to feel the good in the world! A dream that allows one to own the world…to feel all warm and cuddly…like a newborn squirrel!"

"It was a nightmare for your information, sappy-sap boy." Jack mumbles.

Jack falls back into his bed, at first trying to ignore his better half's prodding. But that image stays in his mind still. It wouldn't hurt to tell himself. "It was…interesting…kinda like the dreams I used to have when we started out…you know, in the beginning. I'm not too sure but I think it was try'n to tell me someth'n. You know…I think I even…saw an angel. She was on fire…it was pretty cool…" Jack turns and looks out his window and up at the moon and remembers how cool it was when he had the Lunar locket and made it dance (Jack never was one to take omens seriously).

Good Jack stops his prancing and for a moment ceases his pointless giggling. He at first takes his counterpart's dream somewhat unsure. Placing his index finger on his lower lip he takes in the facts mentally 'An angel...on fire?' "Ahhh…yes dear me!" He dusts himself off and straightens his hair. Looking more level headed than usual, his normally abnormal grin is contained to a smile as he stares at Jack…eye to eye. "I've seen her too…when I sleep." Is all he says before quickly disappearing from sight.

Jack stares at his room's entrance…now empty as always. He grabs a pillow and throws it into his cabinet. "Stupid…ugh…cooties!" He shakes all over and holds onto himself before pulling the covers over his head. Jack falls back asleep, completely unaware of the dark figure outside of his window.

(Chapter Talk): A little foreshadowing…a little romance….throw in some cooties and you get chapter four of You Got Jacked! I know this chapter was short, but it just didn't go with what I'm putting for the next chapter so I put it by itself. Please review and tell me if you people are enoying the story...I write better when I know i'm entertaining you guys.


	5. Dinner and the Devil

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously: _

_This had to be a dream..._

_He cannot hear her words…_

_"I think it was try'n to tell me someth'n."_

_"I've seen her too…when I sleep."_

Chapter Five: Dinner and the Devil

"Everything is according to plan, Jack!" Grinning evilly, Jack throws a pile of papers off of his desk and into a box. "Behold my genius mind! How it makes me proud…and jolly!" holding out a paper containing many barely readable scribbles, he prepares to explain the next step of his very evil plan. "Jack!" He commands.

Currently polishing a Jack-Bot, Good Jack turns and happily bounds to Jack's side. "Yes? What is it, my bestest buddie?" Jack grimaces at his own dorkiness, how glad he is to be rid of it.

Jack encloses his counterpart's shoulders with his free arm. Chuckling to himself, Jack explains the plan, all the while gesturing exageratingly with his other hand as reads his prepared notes.

"Behold and praise my plan, Jack! Together we will use the power of the Ying-Yang yo-yo to gather chi…then when the chi we need is gathered we use that harnessed power to make me…Jack Spicer faster, stronger and if it's even possible more of a genius! All I have to do is combine the chi with my own and the rest will take its course! I will be the most powerful being in the entire universe! All will bow before me! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Good Jack raises his hand and when he is ignored begins to jump up and down on the floor. "What is it?" Good Jack hops to his feet." Why do you want to take over the world? Does it really make you happy?" Jack peers down at him, irritated with the dime store psychology. "Yes. Yes it does make me happy. And when I rule the world…Every one will respect me…even Chase! Well technically he'll be serving under me…he'll respect me if I surpass him, that's the only way you know."

Good Jack claps happily and admiringly. "He sure will be proud of you Jack…I bet he may even allow you in his lair without sicking his cats on you and watching as they chew you limb from limb." Good Jack walks past Jack, hands out at his sides and a smile on his face…'he really is clueless. If I had feelings they'd be hurt…' "Of course he'll be proud...technically he'll have no choice but to praise me…I'll be the king after all! Ha…and what goes better with kings than anything else?"

Jack motions for a Jack-bot to approach him. "Go send for Kimiko…and have her change into that…thing I had Good me sow last night."

Good Jack squeals as he holds up his hands…cut, bandaged and filled with needle pricks. "It was my pleasure…anything to make a friend feel at home!"

8:)…8:)… 8:)…

Kimiko stands before the mirror of the Spicer guest bedroom. She admires the rich taste put into the room, the bed having tent curtains, a very expensive china rug on the floor and a suspiciously placed array of gold jewelry on the vanity station.

She listens for any sign of life…but apparently there is no one there besides her and the two boys down in the basement. 'Or _evil lair_…' Kimiko thinks to herself. She removes her hair from its ponytail and slowly runs her hands through the curly locks a few times.

_Any guy who has an evil lair in their parents basement at his age can't be dangerous…or capable of ruling the world…_

She practices a few facial expressions in the mirror, all the while adjusting her hair to different positions. 'Well, at least this feels somewhat familiar.' There is so much missing in her mind, finding something that soothes her sets it at ease. She wonders what she used to do before she succumbed to amnesia. Leaning on the sink counter, Kimiko looks into her azure eyes…she sees nothing new in them.

Kimiko hears a light tapping on the door to her room, along with some incredibly cheery humming. Shutting the water off and loosely tying her hair back, Kimiko answers the beckoning.

He smiles as he giddily hands her the package…gives her a hug…and then merrily goes on his way skipping down the hall and clicking his heels together. Kimiko looks down at the present, wrapped in simple white paper, tied with a red bow and signed with a card: To Kimiko…well, here you go. PS…May all your dreams come true! PSS…Meet me in the lair after you get dressed.

Kimiko blushes as she opens the present, a beautiful lavender dress. She runs to the bathroom and tries it on. It fits perfectly, almost suspiciously perfect…but she doesn't take that into mind at the moment. "I know I've never worn anything like this."

Kimiko admires the handiwork…the dress looks too accommodating to be store bought. It flows down just below her knees, the straps are two fingers thick and there is a heart pendant that lies inside a blue rose at the modestly high collar. Kimiko takes a step back to admire herself in the mirror. The dress suits her well…the rose making her eyes stand out.

Kimiko looks around, realizing she has no shoes to go with the gown. Kimiko hears another knock at the door. Answering the call, Kimiko spies a Jack-Bot just outside her temporary room. The machine sets a pair of expensive looking shoes…blue with lavender bows…at her feet before zooming off down the hall.

Kimiko slips her feet into them and sets off down the hallway. She stops as she passes a door with a large **keep out** scribbled on it. Curiosity getting a hold of her, after a minute or so of starring at the door Kimiko slowly ventures on opening it. Peering inside and seeing that his room is very dark, Kimiko turns on the light and looks around. The room is surprisingly bare, just a bed a nightstand and a closet…what catches her eye is what is lying on his bed.

Sitting on his bed is a small worn and assumedly old teddy bear. Kimiko gazes at the bear and slowly edges towards it. Smiling she picks the toy up and gives it a squeeze…it's very soft…but somewhat damp…

"EEEWWW…"

Setting the bear down, Kimiko takes another look around the room. There are a few books on his nightstand…Kimiko quickly glance over the titles.

'Time Travel for Dummies: how not to end up as your own grandpa'

'Frankenstein'

'How to make a statement: Be yourself by not being yourself'

Kimiko looks carefully at the last title…It certainly is not a book one would expect an evil boy genius like Jack to just have on his nightstand.

'The Ugly Duckling'

Kimiko gently runs her fingertips across the title. She opens the book, absentmindedly flipping though the pictures and noticing that Jack had owned this book since early childhood due some very disproportionate images he had entered in some of the bonus coloring pages.

"Why would Jack have a book like this in his room?"

Kimiko runs a hand through her hair. She takes another look at his room…empty, dark, cold.

"I wonder if his parents ever had a talk with him about this…atmosphere he has built up in his room?" Kimiko listens to the silence of the house. A cricket chirps. "Judging by the emptiness of this house that would be a no…"

Kimiko exits Jack's room, realizing that he must not spend very much time in there…not that she's so sure anybody notices.

Kimiko enters Jack's lair cautiously…one could never tell what he was doing at the moment since the room is seemingly cut off from the outside world…not to mention the fact that he is outrageously clumsy and rockets are shot into the walls from time to time. She spies Jack fixing one of his robots injured arms. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, _he_ jumps out of nowhere.

"Oh don't you look lovely, Kimiko! Doesn't she look lovely, Jack?" Good Jack grabs Kimiko by the wrist and waltzes over to Jack.

Kimiko tries to straighten herself up, she lets her hair down and runs her fingers through it a few times…then goes to place it back up…

"Wait."

Kimiko looks up at Jack.

"Leave it down." He tugs at his collar. "Uh…heh…lets eat…then world domination!"

Kimiko raises an eyebrow, but complies due to sympathy…her gaze remains a questioning stare on his previous statement of _World domination_.

Jack begins to sweat and continues to pull at his jacket's collar, searching the vast recesses of his ingenious mind for an answer. "…F-For good…for the good…of the world...? We'll dominate the world with good!" He painfully cracks a cheery smile, not that Kimiko buys it.

Good Jack seats Kimiko at the table as his other half strolls over to the coat rack. Jack pauses as he goes to remove his jacket and looks back at Kimiko.

_**Maybe if Jack worked out once in awhile he wouldn't look like a scrawny old lady…**_

'I do not look like a scrawny old lady…do I?' For some reason that moment appears in his mind, vividly running repeatedly through his head though it was quite a few years ago. Jack rubs his temples briefly. 'That trivial comment was made years ago, but have I buffed up even an ounce since?' Jack glances at a nearby mirror.

Kimiko would laugh at him if she saw him without his coat.

He returns to the table, merely setting his helibot on one of the coat rack's arms. Kimiko looks at his shabby grease covered clothes compared to her new ones…since Good Jack appears plastic all the time she pays no attention to him. "Why aren't you dressed up?" She questions, picking at her food.

Jack looks up…a meatball rolling off his fork onto the table and then the floor. "I…I've been working all afternoon…world domination is a time consuming business…when one is trying to correct the evil in the world…there's so much you know…evil that is."

Kimiko swirls her spaghetti around her fork. "Why don't you…at least take your jacket off, Jack?" Kimiko rests her head on her hands, smiling.

"My Jacket?" Jack squeaks as if he's losing his voice. "Uh…I…I'm not…I can't…uh…I'm not wearing anything underneath!"

Kimiko holds in her laughter. 'Isn't that cute…he's shy.' She picks at her food. "I'll wait while you change into a shirt."

Jack bites his lip. "I don't want to make you stop eating in the middle of lunch."

"I don't mind."

"But I do."

"Come on…its not like you have a third arm under there or something. Go on and change…it's got to be uncomfortable sitting there in that filthy jacket."

"My jacket is not filthy."

"Says you."

Jack pauses for a second. Kimiko pokes at her food again.

"Something tells me I haven't eaten this…if not ever for a long time."

Jack quickly returns to his food, lest Kimiko ask more questions or make him change into any kind of shirt that would reveal his scraggily arms. Kimiko grumbles and returns to her meal as well…the silence causes someone else to put his two-sense in.

"Why are you two acting glum? You two were getting along so well just a second ago…Now, now Jackie and Kimi, no frowning at the table…be happy for this wonderful feast that Chef-Bot one hundred and nine prepared for us! You know not every one gets to enjoy such a chip-induced programmed thoughtful filled lunch!" Good Jack energetically swings his arm for emphasis.

Jack throws a piece of spaghetti at his other half, getting a stain on his shirt. "AHH! My shirt! Jack how could you betray me so?" He dramatically puts the back of his hand to his head and falls out of his chair, landing like a rock on the hard floor.

"…"

Jack looks down at himself and Kimiko giggles. "So how's the _big plan_ going?" Kimiko questions, ignoring Good Jack's feinting. "Plan? Oh it's going great Kimiko…soon everything will be well on it's way…you don't have a thing to worry abo-"

_**Stop lying to me…just tell me the truth!**_

Jack freezes and looks around. "Did you hear that?" He whimpers, sinking into his chair. Kimiko shakes her head slowly as she scoots her chair over. Jack looks behind him and happens upon a mirror where he sees himself…a low down dirty liar. He shakes it away.

"Silly nonsense! Just another distraction that's distracting my plans by distracting me from my already distracting thoughts!" Jack pounds the table with his free fist, sending a meatball flying across his lair. Kimiko scoots over some more.

The doorbell rings as Jack is arguing with Jack on how to remove a spaghetti stain.

_Jack: the Molecular Dematerializeing Gun_

_Good Jack: A good run through the washing machine with some added elbow grease_

"Oh! Let me get the door!" Good Jack cheers. Jack shoves his other half aside and heads for the door. "I'm going to get the door…if anyone actually sees you they'll think I'm nuts! Go clean up the table and get Kimiko some tea!" Good Jack salutes and spins off to work. Kimiko rests her head on he hands, her gaze following Jack as he disappears from the lair.

8:)…8;)...8:)…8:)…

Jack puts a hand over his heart as he sees who's at his door. "Chase! My hero at my house? Dreams really do come true!" Jack begins to giddily hop up and down before receiving a very irritated look from Chase. "Right…be cool." Jack crosses his arms and leans against his doorway. "Waz up?"

Chase grabs Jack by the collar and throws him onto the couch. "Enough with your theatrics, Spicer…I have a proposition for you…how would you like to be…my new apprentice?"

Jack squeals for joy, jumps up and down on his sofa then lunges at Chase's feet. "Oh it can't be true? You really do like me? Sweet dreams are made of this! Hold me!" Jack goes to fall into Chase's arms, but Chase steps aside and lets him fall to the wooden floor. "No touching…gotcha. So…seriously though, you want me to be your apprentice? No fool'n?"

Chase nods his head reluctantly. "Due to a recent discovery…Jack, you may prove to be very useful in the future…of course this partnership will be on my terms…but I can guarantee you will be taken care of."

"And you won't ditch me? I'll get to be your really real real live partner?" Jack squeals. Chase retracts a bit, his body tensing from the slight irritation Jack is causing him. "Go get your guests and follow me." Jack looks down, knowing that Chase means his good half and Kimiko. "Why should they come along?" Jack questions. Chase strolls up to Jack and slowly places one hand on his shoulder. " All in good time…partner."

Jack's eyes roll back into his head as he sighs, squeals and falls to the floor. Chase looks back at the Spicer home entrance and at Wuya. He looks down at Jack, still passed out on the floor.

"You really want him around us all the time? He's such a useless child." Wuya growls.

Chase chuckles as he turns back to Jack. "Actually spicer has proven himself to be most useful as of recent…Now that he has expelled the most influencing of his good chi from himself, he will be a most useful tool in taking over the world and maintaining power."

Wuya laughs. "Chase…you just don't want to end up as his servant instead of him serving you.I see that look in your eye."

Chase lowers his head. "This fool will not be a fool for very long…if we don't start binding him up now…he really will rule the world before us."

"Then why not just destroy him?"

"When one finds a sword, it is…more profitable to the finder to se the sword till it breaks in half…occasionally sharpening the edges to get the most use out of it."

Wuya looks down at Jack…to her he seems like the same old bumbling, whimpering, simpering child he had always been. Of course now he's taller, his features are a little more defined and perhaps he did come up with a useful idea…but he's still Jack Spicer. Wuya shrugs her shoulders as she walks besides him, still passed out on the floor…"He may be a boy genius…and pure evil, or so claims…but if he comes with us Chase I am not babysitting."

Chase chuckles. "Don't worry…our baby sitter for hire is coming with us as well."

(Chapter Talk): Jack the squeally fan girl. He cracks me up when he's around chase. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me how you guys like it...i'm also open and encouraging a few suggestions here and there...the next couple of chapters get a little complicated with Jack and Kim's growing relationship so please remind me that I am keeping them in character...one of the reasons I take so long to get new chapters to you guys is because I get no feedback on the characters or the story.


	6. Jack's Oath

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"Every one will respect me…even Chase!"_

_"I wonder if his parents ever had a talk with him?"_

_"Why aren't you dressed up?" _

_"Go on and change…it's got to be uncomfortable sitting there in that filthy jacket."_

_"Chase! My hero at my house?"_

_"I can guarantee you will be taken care of."_

Chapter Six: Jack's Oath

The house is quiet as usual…but what is unusual is the door. "It is open…" The young monk once again lightly pushes the door and surly it moves. "Why would Jack Spicer leave his front door wide open? Perhaps he has given up and is prepared to surrender Kimiko to us?"

Raimundo slowly walks through the doorway, his hand following the wall. The others look inside after him, there are many luxurious furniture pieces, plasma screens, antiques and a bar.

He waits for a few seconds then turns back to his friends, motioning for them to enter as well. "It's too suspicious…why would Jack leave his front door wide open like dat? And where were all of his lame Junk-Bots." Clay walks up to Raimundo and takes a look around for himself, setting his hand on his pals left shoulder. "Woowee, this place is fancier than a prized pig all washed up for the fair!" Omi also hops into the house and looks around. "Yes…this cradle is most cold…"

"This crib is cool." Rai corrects.

"Whatever…we must find Kimiko…Where could she be?" he looks at the floor and then to a hallway and a door with the words, Jack's Lair, KEEP OUT written on it. "That is where we will find Kimiko."

The three boys charge into the basement, kicking down the door and making demands. They also blush as they notice there is nothing but a TV, Frankenstein poster and a couch. "Perhaps we should knock down the other door!" Omi shouts.

Once they knocked down the second door however, they received the same answer to their calls…silence. Jack's lair is empty of him, himself, Kimiko and everything else. All Omi and Clay see on the floor is his insignia card: Jack Spicer…pure evil boy genus! PS: I hope you don't mind, but I've taken Kimiko with me…don't worry though cause she's in good hands. It is signed with a heart wearing spiral goggles.

"My friends…it appears Jack Spicer has exited the establishment…"

"That's left the building." Rai smacks his hand to his face.

8 )…8 )…8 )…8 )…8 )…_With Jack_

"I can't believe it!" Jack cheers running around and looking at all his new stuff. "I Jack Spicer am now allies with Chase! My all time hero! Life is sweet." Jack sinks into his new black leather chair with a very content smile. Grabbing a remote he tests his new stereo system…and is blown halfway across the room before he manages to shut it off. He sits up, his goggles sitting crooked on his head as he chuckles to himself before breaking into pure spasms of idiocy.

"Nice kitties!" Jack hears his other half say as he comes running into the room.

"Hey there pal!" Good Jack leaps into Jack's arms squealing, which strangely sends the cat away.

"Hey…look at that respect." Jack watches as the creatures exit his new lair. "I'm liking this whole apprentice thing."

"My hero!" Good Jack gabs Jack, wraps his hands around his head and sloppily gives him a smooch on the cheek.

Jack pushes his counterpart to the floor and wipes the spit from his face. "Why are you in here? Can't you see I'm basking in the gifts given to me by my favorite hero of all time?" Jack proceeds to shove Good Jack out of the room. "But Jack…I thought you said you would never work beneath anybody…especially after the last time you guys teamed up…we cried for days remember. Mommy had to get the funnel…the grocery store ran out of cookie dough and pudding cups!" Jack grumbles and rolls his eyes.

"Don't remind me…we won't be staying too long and besides that was a long time ago. Don't you have anything better to do? Go cle…._hey_…aren't you supposed to be watching Kimiko? You did promise that oversized ton of fun, Clay that you would." Jack stops as his good self takes out a hanky and begins to blow into it. "That is exactly why I have come! Oh, Jack…I don't know where Kimiko is or where she could be. I knew you would help me find her…"

Jack scratches his chin. "Why should I? She's just a Xiaolin Loser after all…how many times has she kicked my butt?" Good Jack shakes his head and waves his finger. "But you must find her. After all…how many times has the dear Kimiko helped out my little Jack?" He smiles triumphantly.

Jack pauses for a moment and thinks. "She does seldom lend me a hand…convinces the monks to give me a ride when I'm stranded somewhere…" He shakes his head. "So what. Evil knows no…You see the thing is…she's…uh, can I use a pass?" His good self looks at him cockily. "Oh Jack! You just can't think of a thing can you? Putting the past aside though, earlier you fought the monks, had me make her a dress and even had dinner with her…if you ask me, based on that evidence…you're probably just as worried about her as I am." Good Jack smiles as Jack throws a random robot piece in his general direction.

"Shut up…now...and not that I care for the little, chopstick or anything…but go find her before she gets injured. And I'm not saying that because I care, but because you made a promise and you shouldn't make promises you shouldn't keep." Jack's eyes begin to spontaneously wander about the room.

" Jack! You do care! You know, perhaps the evil in you isn't as strong as you think. Perhaps you're just a caterpillar waiting for the right moment to bloom…to become a beautiful butterfly and finally raise that low self esteem!" Jack holds onto his stomach as he pretends to barf.

"Sappy junk makes me curl…and my self esteem is off the charts by the way. You go find Kimiko on your own…I'm going to…stay here and look at all my new stuff like the black hearted villain I am." Jack slits his eyes and brings a hand to his chest in an attempt to look suave.

"But Jack…"

"Don't question me!"

"Even I know you couldn't just turn your back on her…you're not that evil…"

"Watch me…" Jack looks around. "See this? It's a slushy machine! Watch me admire it instead of worrying about…uh…whatsername again? HaHaHaHa!" Jack latches onto the machine.

"So shiiiiiinnny! Me like…Me happy…Me not worried!" Pets machine.

Good Jack watches his other half skip about admiring all the assumedly stolen trinkets and gadgets Chase and Wuya had brought him. He tilts his head and straightens his hair with a pat as he slowly strolls out into the hallway, swinging his arms from side to side.

"He can't be actually unworried. I know Jack…I am Jack. There has to be good in him somewhere…I mean he can't actually be evil."

Good Jack's loud thoughts are disrupted by a dark and sinister chuckle.

"Oh but he can." A chilly voice whispers from behind Good Jack.

He turns around to face Chase. Good Jack smiles and opens his arms to his counterparts all time hero. "Hey there buddy of my buddy!" Chase grabs him by the collar and hoists him off the ground. "Silence cur. And cease your hoping…Jack is evil, _or at least he will be_. But…what shall I do with you? I have no use for a creampuff. Perhaps I should rebanish you to the Ying-Yang world so that you do not interfere?" Good Jack stares blankly at Chase.

"Don't worry, I promised Jack I wouldn't meddle. All I need is to know is where dear Kimiko is." Good Jack spreads his lips slowly, creating a chilly spine tingling vision of pure innocence…like a basket of freshly baked puppies.

Chase raises an eyebrow. "Kimiko?"

Good Jack's eyes begins to glow as stars and hearts appear in his complexion. "Yeah…my little Jackie's worried!" He waves his wrist limply in the air as he slaps his other hand to his cheek. "He doesn't want to admit it, Mr. Chase Young sir…but he's in love! Oh! I hope they let me sow the dress for the wedding…I still have some good fingers left! I mean he's always had a crus-"

Good Jack is dropped to the floor. Rubbing his rump, he is slightly shaken as he views Chase being surrounded by flames. Pulling his reptilian fangs into a large grin, chase kicks Good Jack aside, causing him to hit the wall and drop limp to the floor.

"This is most interesting news you have bestowed onto my knowledge…"

Good Jack is lying face down, still in slight blissful shock as chase uses his foot to roll him over. Chase leans down and grabs a handful of Good Jack's hair, hauling him up to his eye level. Good Jack's eyes pop open as he feels Chase's yellow gaze upon him.

"Your banishment to the Ying-Yang world is unnecessary at this present time…consider yourself extremely lucky I find you useful for the time being." Chase goes to walk away, but a glimmer of something catches his eye and he looks back at Good Jack. He stares down at the ring on Good Jack's finger…The Ring of the Nine Dragon's.

8:)…8:)…8:)…

Jack lets loose a huge belch after recovering from a brain freeze. "Good stuff…what…flavor is this ICEE junk anyways?" Jack looks the machine over, but there is no tag. He shrugs and fills up another cup. "What could this…" Jack hiccups. "…this flavor be?" He hears the door open.

"Hello?"

Kimiko runs in, now wearing a long black and red dress. She runs right up to Jack, her body mentally and physically exhausted. Fanning herself she begins to interrogate him.

"Jack! What is going on here? I took a small nap after dinner and woke up in a strange room, in a strange dress and a strange tiger was starring at me…and licking his furry lips! You have some major explaining to do mister!" Kimiko grabs Jack by his collar and begins to shake him vigorously.

"Kimiko! Stop! I'm…getting…nauseous!" Jack stammers.

Kimiko lets him go and he drops to the floor. "Jack I demand that you take me back to your parent's basement right now! Take me back home…take me to the dentist, anywhere but here…this place is-"

"Enough!" Jack holds his hand out to quiet her down. His face is shadowed by his suddenly solemn stare. "Look we're stuck here, Kimiko…in an hour, I'm going to become Chase Young's assistant…then…well…"

"What? You'll rule the world?" Kimiko finishes the sentence for him.

"Huh?"

"You want to rule the world. As an evil boy genius you Jack Spicer want to control all humanity." Kimiko raises an eyebrow to Jack. She lightly places her hands on her hips as she taps her foot.

Jack stares dumbfounded. "Y-You know…how?"

Kimiko places her hands on her hips. "Jack…you only shout it every two minutes to yourself absent mindedly. I'm not stupid."

Jack digs his hands in his hair as he begins to pace the floor, his panic taking over...he stops. "Wait…why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Kimiko's hands go to her mouth. Looking away, she fumbles with her dress collar.

"You didn't say anything…" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Because I didn't want you to know…I knew…"

"And you don't mind? That's great Kimiko!" Jack eagerly grabs her hands and pulls her to him.

"Now we can…"

Kimiko slowly pulls away from Jack, causing him to stop in mid sentence. "Kimiko…"

"Jack…" Kimiko looks down at the tile floor. " I didn't say anything because you were being so nice to me and I didn't want you to stop acting…Jack, you're a decent guy to be around…and in a dorky way you're…well…"

The Door entrance is thrown open as Chase makes his sudden appearance. He walks directly in-between Jack and Kimiko, holding a hand out so neither of them attempts to make a sound. Kimiko backs away from Chase, keeping her distance. Jack questionably looks up at his guest.

"What's sup, homefry?" Jack gives Chase a thumbs up. "I'm a little bust right now so…"

"Silence Spicer…your test will be ready very shortly, I've personally brought your robes for the ceremony."

Jack gleefully accepts the garments, before pausing. "Wait…ceremony? What's the deal? When Opie became your apprentice, he just got turned into a kitty and that was that."

"Do you want to be turned into a cat?" Chase questions.

"Not…particularly…" Jack sinks to the floor.

"Good, because you're not becoming one. This test is for a special case such as you…it will test your loyalty to me."

Jack looks down at the garments, a long sleeved black shirt with jagged red trim and a pair of white pants with black boots. "Cool."

Chase pauses, as he is about to exit the room. "And when you pass my test, Spicer…know that your position will be for the remainder of you're miserable little life."

Jack sticks his tongue out as the door closes. "Miserable indeed…wait till he sees what I have in store for him." Jack confidently digs in his pocket to feel his previously thought out doublecross plan. "Hehheheheh…it'll be so easy."

Kimiko stays on edge till Chase exits. She turns to Jack. "Jack! You're really going to be that guys apprentice? He's…"

"My all time hero! I cherish every moment I get to spend with this guy…he's fabulously evil! I'm the only one for the job…I won't lose to Omi or anyone else again!" Jack throws a fist in the air causing his new clothes to flutter about him and on the floor. "And it'll only get sweeter when I overthrow him and succeed his power!"

"Your such a jerk, Jack…did you know that?"

"I know…" Jack breathes on his nails and then rubs them against his jacket. "…it's one of my more redeeming qualities…"

"No, Jack…it's not a redeeming quality. In fact it's lame quality you have. This whole time you have been lying directly to my face about how good you are…when the whole time you just wanted to…"

"Kimiko it's not like that." Jack rubs his head and adjusts his goggles nervously. "I just wanted…"

Kimiko turns her back to him. "So what happens after you become this guys apprentice? What are you going to do to me…I'm sure I'd make a great servant girl for you…and don't expect me to feed you, or wash your stuff or..."

"I would never do that…_in the real world_…" Jack mumbles.

"You're crazy…why rule the world under this guy?"

"Kimiko…it won't be like I'll be second banana for long. All I'll need is to wait for the right moment and chase, as well as Wuya will be evilly obsolete. Jack will be king!" He walks directly behind her. "Once I'm king…you're free to join me as my queen." Gives her a self proclaimed lady-killer smirk.

"UGH! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"So? You act like your so perfect…don't deny that you didn't try to stop my reign of evil because I was giving you free stuff at my house!"

Kimiko slaps him hard, her hand fully coming in contact with his left cheek. "I stayed because I felt sorry for you!"

"Heh…" Jack rubs his cheek, his eyes tearing as he tries to forget the pain, his whole body wincing as he touches the red flesh. "You're so lying, Kimiko…it's written all over your face."

"I didn't stay for the stuff, Jack...not that it was because I cared about you."

"Cared for me?"

"Eeee…exactly…not…"

"Kimiko…" Jack concentrates his thoughts on his right fist and it instantly lights aflame. "Fire…a symbol for passion right?" He smirks once more…inwardly hoping she doesn't smack him again.

Kimiko shoves Jack away as he attempts to hug her. " Don't try and flatter yourself Jack…I would never like a whiny, spineless, dodo head such as you!"

Jack scratches his head. "Dodo head…nice comeback, Kimiko."

"Thanks." Kimiko tries to avoid eye contact, her natural fiery spirit taking over.

"You so totally dig me, Kimiko." Jack states matter-of-factly, placing his hand dramatically over his heart.

"Stop saying that…I don't like you that way…"

"But you do like me…wanna be my evil queen when I rule the world?"

"That's the problem right there! Why do this…it's so stupid! What good will come of you ruling the world?"

Jack balls his fists up as he grinds his teeth together. "What kind of question…Everything good will come out of it! Don't you have eyes, Kimiko? Take a good look at me! I'm everything a person who should to rule the world should be…I'm a living breathing…I have no…I need this…I need to rule the world! And with or without you I will conquer everything as Jack Spicer Evil Overlord of Doom!"

Kimiko mentally plants herself to the ground. "Why do you need to rule the world, Jack?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Jack freezes mid-pose, his aura growing cold.

"Because someone needs to know why…do you?"

Jack stomps over to his chair. Throwing his body into it, Jack pulls his knees up to his chin and lowers his head. "Because evil runs through my veins…no matter what anyone says I'm evil to the core!" his eyes go back and forth as if looking for someone…or something.

_**Stop lying to yourself already!**_

Jack pauses, lightly biting his knee and then breathing his words into it. The voice beckons him to speak lest he be torn apart from the inside out. "Because I have to get respect…and more importantly because my greedy black heart demands that I own the world. No one will ever respect me if I don't rule the world…I'll just continue to be…" Jack rolls over, his back to Kimiko.

_**This isn't what you want**_

Jack closes his eyes. "Just forget it, Kimiko…go if you want."

Kimiko walks next to Jack. She lightly places her hand on his head. "You're lonely…"

Jack grumbles.

"You're confused…"

Jack pulls his coat over his head.

"You're scared…"

Jack stares off into space as he feels Kimiko's motherly presence hover over him, her hand now resting on his shoulder. He closes his eyes, grinds his teeth…

"You don't need the world, Jack…what you need is a friend."

"I don't need…" Jack rubs his nose, pulling his coat farther over his head.

"…Jack…are you okay?"

Jack leaps up and latches onto Kimiko as tears instantly pour down his face.

"Kimiko! You're so understanding! No one's ever been this nice to me before! But…this does mean that you'll be my friend?" His eyes grow large as he opens his arms. Kimiko happily gives him a hug…lest he start crying again. Who needs to be stuck in an evil fortress with a wannabe evil drama queen who's makeup's running?

He sits there unmoving. Jack has a tight hold on her, so much so that Kimiko cannot pull away. Hitting him on the head, Kimiko frees herself. "You are so…all you wanted was to hug me!"

Jack shrugs, smiling weakly. "Well…yeah that was part of it. But I really do want a friend." He squeals as Kimiko grabs his coat collar.

"I can't believe how different you are…you turn colors faster than a chameleon being tracked by a bloodhound! Where did that…oh well…If you want to stay here and rule the world, dying a lonely, unloved jerk and loser then fine!" Kimiko heads for the door…

"Fine! It was always my dream to grow up and be the evilest jerk ever!"

She suddenly stops and turns enough for him to view her face as she takes one last look at him.

"I would have…been your friend."

Jack, put simply…blows a gasket. He slams a flaming fist into an arcade game as he orders his Jack-Bots to seize Kimiko. "You are not leaving! I won't let you get way with that…I am Jack Spicer, future evil overlord of doom!"

"Don't you mean…_Jack Spicer, so unevil lapdog owned by Chase Young_?" Kimiko taunts, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't make fun of me! Besides…Chase…I'm only going to stay long enough for me to double cross him. When he is finally sealed away and defeated…"

"You'll take over the world?"

Jack runs a hand through his hair. "What else would I do, Kimiko…I have no friends and I'm unloved as you say…and I'm sure my parents wouldn't notice my absence after a week or so…I can't count the number of times they've believed my Jack-Bot to actually be me!"

Kimiko continues to try and escape the terribly strong hold the Jack-Bots have on her. "That doesn't have to happen. Jack…I'm sure you could fill your void just as easily on the side of good." She plasters a huge grin on her face.

"Tried it…this, is the only path for me. World domination is the way to go!" He scratches his chin. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say her memories are returning…'

"At least let me go."

"Sorry Kimiko, I can't let you go...you could spills the beans on my plan…and on my deep and secret inner thoughts…and good me kinda creeps me out when I'm stuck alone with him so… Now, I have a test to get ready for…how about when I pass it and become Chase Young's apprentice we play a good old game of mind creeper?"

Kimiko freezes as Jack playfully nudges her upon walking by…'Mind Creeper?' She shakes her head and her fist at Jack. Jack stands before her…looking down at his new robes…with that hopeless look on his face one only gets when they are left with little options. "Stop lying to yourself…you're so pathetic! If this isn't what you want…"

"I am not pathetic! And this is what I want. I wouldn't talk so high and mighty if I was you…come on, Kimiko, who's the one with no memory or way of escape…you're completely under my control!"

"And you have yet to lay a finger on me…you don't want to hurt me, that means there is good in you. Jack…deep down…"

"D-e-e-p d-o-w-n." Jack repeats the words slowly, bending over to touch his finger to the floor.

Kimiko interrupts his taunt. "What you're doing isn't right."

Jack swings his hand in a chop motion, fire expelling from his hand and blowing up a Jack-bot, something he has never done to his beloved creations.

His eyes darken as they grow narrow. "_Right._ What's right? Do you think it's right that I'm a genius and get no credit for it…I mean I've constructed a time machine out of appliances my parents carelessly throw away. I've been building robots that shoot lasers for a hobby since I was in elementary school, and does anyone notice? No! My talent is wasted making people like you understand! Stupid children no smarter than the rest of society…people who don't understand my genius. I should be praised for my abilities…not scorned for them…not beaten up for being different…for trying to collect my dues." Jack covers his face with one of his hands, looking at Kimiko through his fingers.

"I'm not strong, brave or even capable of common sense at times…but don't I deserve even a little bit of praise? How many people can say they've been able to build a robot clone of themselves from scratch…and make it so lifelike it believes it's them and kicks them out of the house…on top of that fooling their parents into believing it's them? It may sound really, really lame…but isn't that an accomplishment worth even a _good job Jack_?"

Grinding his teeth and banging his head against his slushy machine Jack lowers his tone…sounding cynical for once in his life. "I deserve the world…I deserve to feel like, for once people are respecting me for what I am…a genius! A brilliant, one of a kind Einstein…_I could have been their savior_…if they had just looked past the antics, and the make up…" Jack's eyes water up and he shakes his head from side to side to throw them away. He buries his face in his hands, not wanting her to see his weakness. Now that he's started talking, however…he just can't seem to stop. "People don't respect me because I'm not like them…because I'm eccentric, because I like to do things different…because I AM different. I may be a spineless coward that squeals like a five year old girl" Jack pauses."…but…I am still above you all and I will make you see…I will make you all see my genius…"

Kimiko stares at Jack…the real Jack. "I'm sure none of them meant any real harm in it…and I'm sure it's not all their fault they don't take you seriously…maybe if for once you stopped pretending…"

Jack digs his hands into his hair as he leans his back into a nearby machine. "See…you don't understand either!"

Kimiko watches intently as Jack slowly sinks to the floor.

"This whole wu thing…fighting you guys in showdowns…the many defeats…the beatings…the few moments when I got a small taste of victory. I even remember when Opie tried to make me one of you guys…it was all fun and games, Kimiko…" Jack gazes towards her, his face almost unreadable. "It made me feel alive. I was challenged…you guys acknowledged me…considered my mind to be a least a little out of the ordinary. I may have been mostly a nuisance…but I was still your foe and more often than not you guys acknowledged in one way or another that I could be worthwhile… Even if you did always defeat and poke fun at me at least you guys bothered to acknowledge my presence."

"Jack, maybe you're problem isn't the fact that your not acknowledged…have you tried inventing something everybody could use…why does everything have to be about how much you can destroy or how big of a robot you can build? Why be so violent…something you're not?"

"People don't give me the chance…and when they do, I blow it Kimiko. You don't understand because of your condition. You don't understand because unlike me, you have friends" Jack sweeps his left hand in her direction before leaning his cheek on it. "They care about you. But me…no one cares…"

Kimiko pulls, trying to get free…she just manages to throw her form closer to Jack. "So those guys were my friends…they wanted to help me!" She allows herself to go limp for a few seconds. "You tricked me…"

Jack covers his face. "Yes…those Xiaolin losers are your friends…not me." Jack chuckles. "Actually…I'm surprised it took you this long to get it."

"So you lied…" Kimiko lowers her gaze to the floor for a second. "But I'm sure otherwise, Jack…I would have never gotten to know you this well…you're not a bad guy…you know…this kind of lifestyle isn't healthy…being alone so much, you could hurt yourself…"

"No one would care." Jack shrugs, a small smile on his face.

"I would care…" Kimiko blows a loose hair from in front of her face. "You can't keep going on like this, it's so…unnatural…the kind of thing that drives a man insane…"

Jack takes a deep breath, his hand on the door.

"It's the only way I make it to the next day."

(Chapter Talk): Dramatic wasn't it? Well Jack spilled the beans on his trick on Kimiko, though she seems more worried about him than upset. Jack also is about to go swear his loyalty to Chase…anyone wanna take a guess how this whole scene works out? If you don't want the suspense to kill ya I suggest you all send me some reviews so I know you all want the next chapter…I know more people are reading this story than just the ones who take their time to review to me…


	7. Kimiko's Friendship

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

Previously...

"_My friends…it appears Jack Spicer has exited the establishment…"_

_"I don't know where Kimiko is "_

_"Jackie's worried!"_

_"This is most interesting news you have bestowed onto my knowledge…"_

_"This test is for a special case such as you…it will test your loyalty to me."_

_"I would never like a whiny, spineless, dodo head such as you!"_

_"I deserve the world…I will make you all see my genius…"_

_"You don't need the world, Jack…what you need is a friend."_

Chapter Seven: Kimiko's Friendship

Jack snickers as he checks himself out in a passing hallway mirror, easily resuming his anti-reality mode. "Boy does this cool outfit suit me…it's so evil! So like me…Jack Spicer Evil Overlord of Doom!" turning his gaze back to what's ahead of him, Jack sees a large door with a statue of Chase in front of it. His eyes grow big and glossy. "There's where my hero is!"

Chase sits comfortably on his throne, stroking a jungle cat. He looks up as Jack meekly enters. Signaling for his soon to be apprentice to approach him, Chase rises from his throne.

"Evening Spicer."

Jack squeals as he runs up to Chase and bows at his feet. "OHHOOOHHH! AAAUUUU! EEEE! You're talking to me…and I didn't have to do anything! I'm so honored." Jack clasps his hands together as he smiles.

Chase grabs Jack and tosses him so that he comes to a skidding stop before a large statue. Jack gulps…the eyes appear to be on him.

"You…Jack Spicer are going to be my new apprentice."

"Hey…about that…what's up with this…"

"Test? It does not matter."

Jack shrugs. "If it doesn't matter…then why take it?"

Chase hoists Jack up by the strap of his helibot. "Because this test is trivial and doesn't make much of a difference in the outcome."

Dropping Jack, Chase presents a small silver bowl to him. Looking in the empty object, Jack tries to put the pieces together. "My test is to eat soup…isitclamchowder?"

Chase gives Jack a warnning glare. "No, you fool…it is for something far more mystical and important than mere chowder. Wuya!"

Green Smoke poofs about Jack and Chase as Wuya enters…wearing her usual robes. Holding up a corked bottle, she smiles devilishly and holds it out to Jack. Curiously, Jack takes the bottle and removes the cork…a small huff of pink smoke emits from the unknown liquid.

"What's this? Smells nice…"

Wuya snatches the bottle from him and reinserts the cork. Jack goes to grab it back, but his hand gets smacked. He cuddles the hand, giving it a small smooch to make the pain go away.

"The potion is not for you…you'll only drop the bottle anyway."

Jack scratches his head. "Wait…then what's this bowl for? What's in there?" He points to the bottle, his mind completely confused.

Chase Chuckles. "This bowl is for you to give to your other half…he will be running an errand for me."

Jack stares down at the silver bowl…the inscription reads: _destiny cannot be made by the ones who wish for it to be_.

"I don't get it…"

?8…?8…?8…

Good Jack gleefully accepts the gift. He rubs it against his shirt before admiring its shine. "Such a thoughtful trinket…and such timing, I was just preparing tea, would you care for some?" Before Jack can answer, he is handed his bowl filled with tea. Sniffing the steam, Jack cringes and sets the silver bowl on the top of his stereo.

"I hate tea…Jack-Bots, get me a soda…and some pudding." Jack throws himself in his chair, scratches his head and ponders on whether or not he should re-calculate the situation at hand.

"My test…I wonder what it could be? Hm? And why did I have to give my other half that old bowl?" Jack stares at the item in question, now filled with tea and then his counterpart who is singing 'it's a small world' himself. "This doesn't make any sense…" He whines.

"Having complications, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius?"

Jack's chair is pulled back…he begins to sweat as he looks up at Kimiko. "How did you get free?"

Kimiko laughs. "I asked Good you to have your dumb robots let me go."

Jack sinks into his chair, still scratching his head. He smirks slightly, giving her shaky thumbs up. "Very clever, Kimiko…" Jack nervously begins to knaw on his fingernails. "But why haven't you escaped the lair as well? Are you here to pummel me?" He flinches into a fetal position. "Not the face or hair!"

Jack squeals as Kimiko chuckles somewhat evilly.

Kimiko lets his chair go. She strolls over to the stereo and taps a nail against the intriguing silver bowl. "I can't let you keep lying to yourself…it's just sad. Come with me." Kimiko picks up the silver bowl and walks back to Jack. "We'll be friends."

"No thanks…I don't take pity partnerships from girls."

Jack sits up in his chair, ready to make a trademark run-for-it. He watches intently as Kimiko approaches him, her azure eyes are filled with honest concern…and his fill with pity tears. She sits on the floor just in front of his chair. Setting the bowl on the floor, Kimiko pats the ground next to her.

"What kind of trick is this?" Jack rolls his chair back a few feet.

"It's a promise…I want to get home…and I can't do that without your help. Come here, Jack"

Obediently Jack takes a seat besides Kimiko. She uses both hands to lift the silver bowl as she sets it on her lap. "Promise that we'll be friends." Jack gives her a weird look.

"I thought about what you said…and though I have no idea what you've done in the past…you're right. You've had it pretty bad. I want to help."

Jack can't help but blush as she looks at him, her blue eyes lighting up with something unknown to him.

"To prove we're friends…we'll both drink from this tea cup…uh, bowl…as a sign of acceptance, kay?" She gives him the cutest smile he has ever seen…making it just that much easier for her to persuade him.

Jack's head rapidly goes up and down as he reaches for the bowl. Kimiko smacks his hand lightly. "Ep. Ep. Ep…me first…I don't really care for _backwash_…"

Jack grumbles as he crosses his arms. "I do not _backwash_!"

"I'm sure you backwash as little as you wash your clothes." Kimiko rolls her eyes as she slowly brings the bowl to her lips. Suddenly Good Jack pops out of nowhere and pours something into the tea. "Hold it! Almost forgot something! Can't have you drinking bitter tea, dear Kimiko." He vibrantly spins off towards a mop and bucket.

Kimiko brings the bowl lightly on her mouth again. Jack's gaze becomes completely infatuated with the steam coming from the strange object…

"Aww…you don't really want to be my friend, Kimiko. I won't make you do something so...lame."

"Jack…don't you want me to be your friend?" Her lashes drop, her eyes seeming to sparkle as if they were…watering?

Jack's shoulders drop, his face become a portrait of confusion. He shakes his head…there would be no way Kimiko would _want_ to be his friend.

"Who needs friends wh-"

"This is a sacred tradition! Don't poke fun at traditions! Be quiet already! We are gong to be friends whether you like it or not!" Kimiko stubbornly brings the bowl to her lips and quickly gulps half of the contents in a second.

Jack stares, shocked as he sees her throat moving with her hasty gulps. He lunges towards her, his hand outstretched. Something in his gut tells him Kimiko shouldn't do this.

**"Wait!"**

Jack falls flat and hard on the floor. He looks up as the Silver bowl is dropped from Kimiko's hand and to the floor. Her eyes droop and her shoulders lazily drop as she appears to be losing breath. And as her eyes flutter closed, Kimiko flops heavily to the floor without another movement.

Jack fearfully squirms to her side and lifts her head up onto his lap. He looks at the spilled liquid from the bowl, which begins to emit a similar smell as the one from Wuya's bottle. Trembling, Jack places his hand over her mouth…she's still breathing.

"Kimiko? Come on…jokes over…" He lightly shakes her shoulders, but her neck only swerves in a slightly unnatural position over his lap as he does so. "Kimi…"

Jack had always threatened that he could and would destroy people…but saying that was one thing. His bark had always been far worse than his bite…though his bark was usually just as lame.

Any color that had existed in his pigmentation is no more.

"Jack! What did you do? What did I do?"

Good Jack runs to Kimiko's side, his hands over his mouth. "I just…it was just tea!" He puts his hands up to protect himself as Jack fires a few angry flames in his direction. "…Is she okay?"

Jack sits frustrated on the floor…he can no longer hear his counterpart's talk…this had been a set up all along…and an obvious one now that he thinks about it.

"Jack!" He lowers his head. "What a simpering fool we are…"

8:…8…8(…

"Kimiko!"

His hand outstretched, Raimundo leaps to his knees in his sleep, just missing her once more. He feels the pain in his heart growing as he recalls the image.

There she had been, right there…smiling. She had beckoned him closer and like a lovesick puppy he ran desperately towards her, eager to feel her presence with him once more. He had been so close, their fingertips only a step apart when she had disappeared. Her black lips had smirked at him as his hand was instead filled with a Vote for Jack pin instead of her soft palm.

Suddenly she had then vanished…her face filled with pain as she fell back. Raimundo ran to her, but she limply lay in the arms of Jack Spicer as he reached her location. His face had been filled with pain as well…not that it stopped Raimundo from charging at him. That was when he had woken up, leaped off of his mat and skinned his knees on the wooden floor.

He now holds his head, trying to erase the image…the two supposed enemies, in each others arms like a pair of characters in a Greek tragedy.

Raimundo lowers his head, his dark locks hanging partially over his face and covering one of his two glaring eyes. He snorts as he clenches his fists.

"Jack Spicer…Kimiko…impossible"

Right?

8(…8(…8(

Jack rubs his nose as he finishes sneezing…someone must have been talking about him behind his back. That or he just had to sneeze…over the years it grew difficult to tell the difference between the two types of sneezing. He shakes his head…there are more important things to dwell on. "Even if I have this weird feeling that someone is plotting against me…other than Chase and Wuya."

Jack uses all of his strength to pick her up and carry her to his chair. Though the action was meant to be helpful, Jack has trouble setting her down lightly…in fact he drops her into the chair, due to stumbling over an empty slushy cup.

Kimiko moans in pain, her face appearing drained of the fire that was there only a few moments ago. Jack looks around for assistance…but no one in near him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What if she needs CPR or something? Jack! Jack? Here Jackie, Jackie! Jackie!"

Good Jack however had been lost in guilt and ran off about the room screaming and crying for Kimiko's sake…and his mommy. Jack rolls her through the pools of tears and to his room…moving her to his bed and carefully arranging pillows and blankets to make her as assumedly comfortable as possible. He stays completely fixed on getting her settled until he hears Good Jack coming into the room. Good Jack runs to the side of the bed.

"Oh, dear Kimiko…I never meant to cause you harm…I promise I'll never make that kind of tea again!" He slaps himself across the face.

Once…

Twice…

Thrice…

Good Jack falls over as Jack makes it four.

Seconds later, Good Jack pops up dramatically. "Oh the shame of it! I have harmed our love our sun our fair maiden of such unrivaled beauty and spirit!" Grabbing a hanky he begins to cry uncontrollably. "I can't stand it, Jack! You know I'm no good with sad things…but I just can't find any ray of hope right now! Oh where has all my sunshine gone! Oh yes…I remember…with Kimiko's fair health! It's all my faauuu-aaaalllt!"

Jack stands behind his good self as a shadow. If he truly were evil he would not cry…if something like this had happened back when he had started the Sheng Gahn Wu hunt, he wouldn't have cared…much less think about the health of another person.

But now that he is almost an adult…now that he actually has witness the act…he sees the seriousness of his actions…she had only wanted to help him, she even accepted him. And while she was trying to aid him in his muddled quest, when she had tried so hard to be his friend…Jack had let her down just as he did with everybody else who believed in him…he had caused her _preventable_ harm. Jack for once allows a tear to roll down his pale face with purpose making his finally making itself known to his greedy black heart.

Jack tightly grabs a hold of Kimiko's shaking hand.

"Don't worry Kimiko…I Jack Spicer…X-Evil Boy Genius…Will save you somehow…someway!"

Jack punches the air, a single tear landing on Good Jack's cheek. He turns around briefly to look up at his counterpart…he smiles. "There's that little ray of hope…I knew you had some good in you, Jack."

(Chapter Talk): Score one for Jack's stupidity…both Jack's by the way. Now Chase has gone to all the trouble of tricking Jack into poisoning Kimiko…but what is his plan? Will Jack still become Chase Young's apprentice…or will he leave with Kimiko and attempt becoming good once more? Will Kimiko even survive? In my opinion the ending was cute (even though Kimiko got poisoned.)…all right…will Jack be good or will Jack become evil? Let me know what you think! Actually I'm kinda curious myself…

By the way it might be a bit before I update again...maybe a week, only because the next chapter is really really long and there's a big JackxKimiko scene (No lemon) I could really use some advice on how you guys think they should act as a couple just so I know i'm doing this right...remember the more help I get in your reviews the quicker I can get chapter eight to you guys!


	8. Hero

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously:_

_"You…Jack Spicer are going to be my new apprentice."_

_"My test is to eat soup?"_

_"Having complications, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius?"_

_"But why haven't you escaped?"_

_"I thought about what you said...I want us to be friends..."_

_"Wait!"_

_"I Jack Spicer…X-Evil Boy Genius…Will save you somehow…someway!"_

_"There's that little ray of hope…I knew you had some good in you, Jack."_

Chapter Eight: Hero

"You planned this all along!" Chase sits unmoving in his throne, a small smirk on his face as Jack whines. He thrashes his arms about as he paces before Chase and Wuya. "You knew that would happen! You did that on purpose! You used me like a little puppet…Oh…you'll pay for this! No one uses Jack Spicer!" Jack squeezes his hands into fists as he makes some very small and squeaky sounds of distress. He points a finger at Chase. "You wait till my mom hears about this! Uh…I mean wait till my lawyer hears about this!"

Chase throws his head back and emits from the deepest reaches of his throat a spine tingling chuckle. "Kimiko is in no danger, Spicer…far from it in fact. Her pain is only temporary…so long as you pass your test."

Jack stops his thrashing arms and allows them to swing freely in circles. "Pass my test? But…if I have to pass your test to save Kimiko…"

"Then you have no choice but to become Chase's apprentice!" Wuya lightly cackles as she gleefully poofs down to Jack. Smacking him on the back and causing him to fall over she exclaims, "Isn't Chase a genius? He found out about your little crush on Kimiko and used the Crystal Glasses, modified with my magic of course...to plan the perfect way to trick you. By simply lining the bowl with that potion I showed you earlier your fate was sealed. And I bet you were planning on doublecrossing us weren't you…" She forcefully kicks him into a wall. "…just like the little brat you are, we didn't need the glasses to see that of course."

Jack struggles to get to his feet as Wuya approaches him…then he remembers his powers. As Wuya jumps into the air Jack spins upward, using his fire abilities like a rocket and punches her in the gut. Wuya sticks to the ceiling as Jack falls to his knees. "That'll teach you to underestimate Jack Spicer you…ugly..old…"

"Enough. You don't want to be any more disadvantaged as you are now when you perform my apprentice test."

A jungle cat grabs Jack by his collar and pulls him to Chase's throne. Giving Jack a devious glare, Chase transforms into his reptilian self. Jack takes a few steps back as chase roars. The ground shakes as a pillar shoots up from the ground. Squealing Jack runs behind chase and latches onto his ankles.

"If you want to save your little girlfriend Spicer…you must drink…"

Jack follows Chase's finger to a window in the pillar. Inside the window is a bottle with the words: _Destiny for those who have none_, written on it. Slowly Jack opens the window and takes hold of the bottle…nothing bad happens so far. He looks it over…only turning around when he hears Wuya finally falling from the ceiling.

"You want me to drink this? What is it?"

"It's your destiny, Jack…stolen from you by fate…"

Jack hesitantly uncorks the bottle. "Do I _have_ to drink this? It's so…anonymous…"

"Drink…and you will get what you have always wanted…this is a very special potion, made just for you. Of course you can always turn away…after all, the future of that girl means nothing to a guy as low and spineless as you, Jack Spicer."

"I'm not spineless!" Jack whines.

"But you are a coward."

"No I'm…What I meant to say…So!" Jack sticks his tongue out at Chase.

"So, aren't they one in the same?"

"Right…"

Jack watches as time slows around him, the words dripping ever so slowly from his tongue. Even though this is everything he's ever wanted…as far as the world domination part goes…he still feels unsure…but as he begins to motion his hand towards the window, to set the bottle down he imagines Kimiko's pale face and hears her words in his head.

_Stop pretending_

The situation is different now, though…if he were to listen to Kimiko, put the bottle down and give up evil she would die…_and the monks would kill him for sure._

If Jack however drinks the potion and becomes Chase's assistant then _Kimiko would live_…but he would be most likely doomed to a life of servitude….

What ever Chase needed him for, it was not going to be fun or enjoyable…however it appears that his alliance is needed instead of wanted. Chase has gone to a lot of trouble after all to acquire an unbreakable loyalty with Jack. Either way, he loses…either servitude or losing her…he grips the bottle tightly.

Jack looks at the bottle in his hand…this decision could make or break him. He longs to just smash the cursed object and make a run for the door as he imagines the various outcomes...being turned into a zombie, eternal servitude or even…(GULP)…_death._

Everything Jack stands for is against this...how could he ever hope to gain respect by becoming Chase's permanent errand boy? Jack however seems to have no other choice…he has to do what needs to be done.

He unconsciously lets lose a light squeal as he turns to chase and nods…her words in the back of his mind. For all his life…or at least after the second grade Jack had wanted to be the evilest jerk ever as he ruled the world…but as it turns out…he's hit a road block in his quest, though that's his life's story…Jack as of this moment…

...is a really big jerk

…is a mischievous brat.

…is a greedy cry baby.

…is a vain self-pitier.

…is an egotistical loser.

…is a lustful loner.

And…

Jack…is aboy hoplessly inlove.

"I swear my everlasting loyalty to you, Chase Young...sir."

Jack gulps…and for her he shakily brings the bottle to his lips…and quickly downs the entire thing before he reconsiders his decision. It seems like an eternity of drinking as every last drop of the sour liquid is poured into his mouth and down his pale throat. Jack throws the bottle to the ground, suddenly exhausted. He falls to his knees, trying not to throw up…it tasted terrible. Jack struggles to get to his feet, but try as he might he remains on the floor.

Coughing he tries to clear his head as everything begins spinning. He can't keep his eyes open and his brain is burning. "Needs…more salt…" the witty banter didn't seem to help with the pain either.

Jack groans as he slams his forehead to the rock floor. "My head…what's happening? You're doublecrossing me?" Jack weakly mumbles.

Chase laughs. "It is no doublecross I assure you, Spicer. The potion you just drank is an altered version of the Low Mei Lang soup…you might feel a little woozy at first by the way…its untested."

Jack lets out a few whimpering cries of pain as he tries to move his burning body and quiet the inferno that is his mind. His gloved hands scrape against the tile as he tries to get some distance between him and the slowly approaching Chase Young.

Every time he tries to rise he falls back down, his head in return only gets worse and worse. Jack is helpless on the floor, as his vision becomes no more than the view of a black blanket as he falls unconscious.

8…8…8…8…8…

As Jack opens his eyes he finds his hands still trembling. He twitches his nose, rubs it then scratches his bum as he sits up, wondering if it was all a dream.

"Do you need help scratching?"

Jack yawns and weakly extends his hand in a 'go away motion'. "I'm too tired to deal with the creepiness that is Good Jack Spicer…I need to figure out a way to get out of here. This plan of Chase's is making me...uh…what's the word…oh yeah…FREAKED OUT! Even if that was just a dream…I don't want to rule the world like this…I need a pudding cup..." Jack throws his sheets aside as he shakes his head.

"So you've given up your evil ways? I'm so happy!" Good Jack pulls out a hanky and begins to cry. "I haven't cried like this since this morning when I saw a blue jay sitting in a tree! Let me go get some nice hot tea to celebrate your recovery and of course, your reform!"

"This whole things gone all wrong!" Jack ignores his other half's cheering as he grabs a random sticky note and a pencil and jumps into his chair. "I should recalculate the situation."

Jack feels a hand on his shoulder. "Jack…"

Kimiko stands directly behind him smiling sheepishly.

Screaming like a girl that's about five, Jack leaps six feet in the air before falling back in his chair, looking as if he'd seen a ghost, hands clutched to either side of his chair. "Please don't hit me…and if you do…not in the face! I had no idea it was-"

Jack twitches as Kimiko wraps her arms gently around his neck instead of breaking it. "EEE?" Jack squeals.

"I've come to apologize for earlier."

Jack sits dumbfounded in his chair as Kimiko pinches both of his cheeks and stretches the flesh back and forth. Squeezing his face together she giggles. "Don't be shy! Good Jack told me what happened…you were so brave, for once. Don't be scared I only came to thank you…"

Jack's mouth drops to his chest. His face begins to burn as he looks up at her. "You are? I-I was? Uh…yeah, of course I was! It was the…"

Kimiko's eyebrows go up as she seems to be intently listening.

"I'm a genius ya know..." Jack puts his hands behind his head as he snickers to himself, leaning back in his chair with false confidence. "This all part of the plan."

8(…8(…8(…8(…8(…_With the monks_

"This is most distressing…" Omi crosses his arms as he prepares to attack a fighting dummy with his tsunami strike. He stops as he spies a certain someone in his peripheral vision. "Raimundo…how are you feeling my temporarily iris-impaired friend?"

Raimundo removes his hand from the temple wall and looks in Omi's direction. His eyes are hollow and stare off into every direction except at the yellow monk in an attempt to view something. "Not too well."

Raimundo rubs his burning eyes with his sleeve. "At first it was just irritating, ya know? But now I can't see a thing…" He puts a hand out in front of him as he tries to walk out to Omi. Sure they had trained how to fight when visually impaired…but just everyday tasks like walking down some steps and across a lawn?

"I've been having dese weird dreams. And these shivers in my spine…dude there is definitely something going on…it's like tiger instincts central on my back!"

His foot runs into a small pot and Raimundo almost falls to the ground.

Clay holds him up and sets him back down safe on his feet. "Easy thar partner…give yer self time ta adjust. You can't break your leg then walk on it the same day." Clay tips his hat to Raimundo, who is now sprawled out on the grass…not that he could see him. "Dis…it's hopeless…go look for Kimiko without me, you're just wasting time…she's in trouble I just know it, we can't trust Jack to keep his word."

Omi places a small yellow hand on Rai's shoulder. "We are all puzzles of a series of tiny pieces that make up one picture…we must stick together." That's pieces of a puzzle…and…peas in a pod…and dat saying don't even go with this type of thing! Kimiko is long gone…injured and with Jack Spicer!"

"My pardoness, Raimundo…"

"No need to get feisty. He has some point, though…I think he's saying that we should all be together when we go look for Kimiko. No need to be hasty, partner…even if it has been a month we still know she's safe. And if she's in any kind of trouble I know who's shoulder she'd want to lean on…after all you two _are_ like peas in a pod, stuck together better'n two bears wrastl'n in honey." Clay helps Rai up and nods to Omi who smiles back.

"Yes! We are all pieces of the pod that must be puzzled together all at one given time!"

"…"

"Besides…Kimiko's with Jack…what's the worse thing they could be doing?"

8…8…8…_Back with Jack_

Her hands go inside the back of his coat collar, which causes Jack to jump in the air squealing like he used to when he was four…five…twelve…yesterday…maybe he just always squealed like this?

At first he had acted on impulse…trying desperately to impress her. How was he to know he had actually done something heroic? And now, Kimiko is leaning on him, giggling and…smiling?

Jack sits trembling in his chair…_no_ girl had ever acted like _this_ around him and to be honest it set him on edge.

"Jumpy?" Kimiko giggles, tugging at his collar and playing with the large flaps. "What's up, Jack?"

"N-Nothing…it's just that…earlier you were so sick...I'd thought you'd be…"

Kimiko giggles again. "That was then…I'm better now...thanks to you." Kimiko moves her hands to either sides of his shoulders and gives them a squeeze. "Chill, Jack. I know you meant no harm...besides, you saved me. You're my hero, Jack Spicer." Kimiko leans against him, putting her full weight on his back as she happily cheers into in his ear.

_"T-H-A-N-K-S…H-E-R-O."_

Jack temporarily stops blushing, his ego regaining control over his cowardice. "H-Hero? I…kinda am your hero, aren't I?" smiles.

"And a genius, Jack…" Kimiko runs her fingers through his hair.

"Yes…yes I am…" Jack puts his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair and temporarily forgetting Kimiko's presence.

Kimiko wraps her arms around Jack's shoulders in a sudden and forceful embrace…Jack hears a few unnatural cracking noises. "Yes you are! And such a brave genius too..." Kimiko pushes Jack back, turns his chair around in a full circle once and takes a seat on his left knee.

"What you did for me…amazing how brave you can be, Jack…" The sentence is spoken smoothly, meant with every intention of sending shivers down his spine.

Recovering from his dizzy spell Jack looks into her blue eyes, she has a certain appeal in them that he just can't resist. He becomes so mesmerized that he doesn't even realize that their faces are getting closer…

Kimiko leans against Jack's chest. He reacts very shakily, his arms frail out and about, going up and down then making circles…finally just sticking out at his sides as if he's a scarecrow on a stick. "Oh! AH! EEEEE!"

As she leans back Jack's eyes blow up to become large glossy red plates. She taps the clasp that holds his helibot in place on his back. "I owe you for saving me you know…" Kimiko tugs at his collar bringing his cheek against hers…she feels the steam coming from his body.

"I really want to thank you."

Jack slumps back in his chair.

_'This has to be an illusion!_'

Kimiko leans over, her face only a foot away.

_'Did that rancid potion send me to heaven?'_

Jack winces, his body beginning to shake.

_'Wait if this is heaven…that means I turned good! Only good people go to heaven! Aww man!_'

Kimiko walks behind him, her fingertips trailing his shoulders. She lightly touches his pale neck as her other arm is draped over his chair. Jack wakes from his thoughts.

Jack turns blue, then purple, then red then white. 'She's not…an illusion…not unless my imagination skills have greatly improved in the last day or so. I'm not in heaven either…too dirty. Hm? So…I must have done something really cool to have her adoring me like this…that or the girl finally came to her senses. I knew she couldn't resist falling for me!' Jack smiles inwardly. …'And even if this is a dream I don't see why I can't enjoy it…I can't remember when I've ever been this lucky!'

Kimiko strolls back around to face Jack. "What could I do for you?" She gently pokes his nose before applying noticeable pressure to it, causing Jack to squirm in his chair. "Do you want me to cook you dinner, give you a back rub…what do you want?" Kimiko leans against Jack, he is unsure whether she was being serious just now or not...though she seems to be acting sincerely sincere. Whatever he did…_'I wish I knew…'_

Jack's head shoots up as far as it will go…then slowly comes back down along with some

disturbing cracking noises from his neck. He gives her a big thumbs up and smiles in his usual simpering manner.

Her hand goes up to just below his chest, her fingertips lightly touching his jacket before she leans him back in his chair. Jack's jaw drops open as she slowly trails her nails up to his face. Holding his jaw Kimiko spreads her black lips into a smile. "Have you decided…Jack Spicer super genius?"

"Evil boy ge-" Kimiko lightly covers his mouth with her left hand's fingertips. Edging towards him, she puckers her lips…her hand still on his jaw…Jack acts quickly. "Wait. You were sick just a few hours ago…"

"Well, actually more like a day and a half ago…why does that matter?"

Jack rubs his head. "If your heads not all here...which it isn't." Jack closes his eyes as his eyebrows drop. "I'm not that desperate..."

"Sure your not."

Kimiko hops onto the chair and Jack, she pulls his face up to hers with both hands and looks into his eyes sternly. "Don't ruin the atmosphere, Jack…or…is it that, you don't like me…?" Kimiko puffs out her lower lip.

"Kimiko, I-I'd do anything for you to stay with me like this…I'd even swim in a giant toilet!"Smiles weakly then blushes, while drumming his fingers. "Heh…not that I'm still scared of being flushed down the…"

"Without you here to protect me I would be dead…" Kimiko's cuts him off, her face softening as she places one of her hands over her heart dramatically…her eyes gleaming and her hair falling about her shoulders…she looks heavenly.

"Earlier I said some mean things about you and even though this lifestyle is still unhealthy and unnatural … I think I understand you now."

Jack eagerly shakes his head up and down…pauses…then begins shaking it from side to side. "What do you mean?"

Kimiko regains her hold on his face with her right hand, her eyes never leaving his. Jack allows himself to sink in his chair…Kimiko of course sinking with him. "You only want attention…and that's why I'm here…to pay attention to you…and praise your robot thingies. Fate played her hand…she showed me where I belong…and even though I don't know where I came from or what my past was like…or what my friends are like…being with you is comforting…knowing that we help each other...when you're not gloating or being a jerk you're actually a sweet guy in a goofy kind of way. I don't know…when you stop pretending…your appealing..."

She runs her had through her hair, her eyes only briefly leaving his as she blushes for the first time. "So how can I repay you…You risked your life to save mine, Jack…and for some reason it's hard to believe that you did something that dangerous to save me…"

Jack guiltily looks away…none of this should have happened to begin with…why did Chase have to interfere with his plans…what were his plans?

"You can have your kiss now."

Kimiko locks eyes with Jack.

"Kiss?" Jack squeaks.

"Yeah…that's what you get for saving me…"

Her expression reminds him…of an angel's sweet smile.

Jack looks up at her…an image entering his head as he stares into her heavenly eyes. A vision so familiar…it was only a few weeks ago. He recalls a dream. "What…who…?" He slams his hands to his head and squeals.

"What's the matter?" Kimiko loosens her hold on his face.

"Something about this seems…I dunno…odd, familiar and creepy?" Jack scratches his head.

"There's nothing odd about this…its called affection…" Kimiko takes a deep breath and roughly grabs Jack's jaw, trying to keep him from moving. Keeping Jack's jaw still and quiet is harder than it looks too…which is pretty hard to begin with. "Now come here…Jackie…UHG! Stay still!"

"Uh…the good me's not going to turn out to be you is he?"

"No."

"Are you sure…"

"Do you want to kiss me or not?" Kimiko squeezes his face hard enough for him to yelp.

Jack rapidly moves his head up and down…but then pauses. This scene…this one act of him and Kimiko somehow proves itself to be significant…especially since Jack himself notices the red flags going up. Should he…if Kimiko ever regained her memory after all…Jack would be no more.

"Kimiko…this doesn't seem…"

"For once in your life…" Kimiko's words are almost too feint to hear as she brings her face to Jacks, ignoring his plea. "…just shut up and act…"

Jack dares not touch Kimiko as she pulls him to her…the less he would be in for if she ever did regain her memory.

Kimiko takes his lack of movement as being shy. But as her lips lightly press against his very stiff jaw she finds herself feeling foolish. Kimiko pulls back…she had felt nothing.

Lowering her head, Kimiko hears his heart beating rapidly through the awkward silence...Kimiko looks up at him…Jack looks petrified. Kimiko smiles…gently wrapping her arms around his pale neck.

"It's not a kiss unless the other person participates…" she giggles, poking him lightly on his head.

Jack opens one eye and looks at her with it fearfully. He watches intently as she leans towards him and represses her lips against his, this time moving them rather than just pressing them.

Between the two is a spark…a growing flame…

His face blushes…he dares not move even a finger, though now he returns her actions. Kimiko however, had moved her free hand to Jack's chest where it plays with his helibot clip and her other finds its home in Jack's hair where it slips a few fingers beneath his goggles strap. No one had ever been so willing to be with him, even his parents often urged to have his company excused from their presence more often than not.

This is a rare moment for Jack…for once in his life…

He feels so…unalone.

Jack tries to keep up with Kimiko. She tries her best to help him get the hang of kissing…however hopeless he seems at the act of expressing affection. Of course, Kimiko does understand that Jack could have never kissed anyone before…that fact is a gimmie and opts for Jack to get some leeway in the area.

Kimiko unclips his helibot, removing and dropping it besides his chair, never allowing her lips to leave Jack's. The thing was only making them both uncomfortable anyway. One arm now free moves a palm, which grabs a handful of his jacket.

Kimiko remembers the dinner…and how Jack had been embarrassed to remove his jacket in front of her.

She tugs at the cloth, gently trying to pull it down…Jack at last moves as he grabs her wrist. His eyes are filled with embarrassment and fear, as Kimiko pulls her hand free and swats his away from the buttons.

"Jack…" Kimiko irritatedly grumbles.

"It's just…you know…I'm not exactly in the best of shape…"

Kimiko uses both hands to grab his coat as Jack protests whiningly. "I don't wanna!" He screams. Kimiko lets loose a huge roar, shocking him enough to quiet him down. "Jack…kindly remove your jacket." Kimiko's sweet voice is only contradicted by her raging features.

Jack shakes his head now holding onto his jacket as if his life depended on it. "You'll only laugh at meeeeeeheeee!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will…"

"Take off the jacket!" Kimiko angrily shakes him back and forth trying to unclasp his hands from the buttons. "You need to stop thinking you're an evil bad guy…besides that jacket does not need to be worn indoors!"

Jack holds a finger up, causing Kimiko to stop shaking him for an instant as he calmly states. "Kimiko. This jacket is a part of my artistic expression…"

"It's going to be part of your digestive tract…"

"Why do you want it off anyway?" Jack whines as Kimiko begins shaking him again.

"Because you need to get used to human contact…"

"You'll say I look like a scrawny old lady!" Jack blurts out, afterwards receiving an awkward stare from Kimiko.

"Jack…if you don't take that jacket off right now I'm going to rip it off of you piece by piece." Kimiko grumbles, poking him with each word for emphasis.

Jack gulps…trembling as he clings to his jacket. Kimiko's hands lightly twitch as they re-approach his form.

The jacket is more or less _forcefully_ removed…and Jack is relieved to discover that she does not laugh, but terrified at the events, which lead to the jacket's removal.

Looking down at him, Kimiko does have to admit that he wasn't lying when he stated that he wasn't in the _best of shape_. Not that the guy was fat, flabby or bony even…just real thin…and _white_. She holds back her more distressed expressions as she views his pale arms coming out of the ripped sleeves of his Frankenstein T-shirt.

'He has to be an albino or something because it just could not be humanly possible for him to be this white…but other than his skin he looks completely normal, no extra arms…eh, no hair? What does he shave?'

She smiles all the same as she kisses him again…with no less energy than before. Kimiko makes Jack wrap his arms around her, trying to convince him to relax. "Just chill…I don't care how you look…concentrate on how you act for once." Kimiko has to keep a tight hold on him, as every once in awhile he tries to squeeze out of her grasp and make a run for the door.

Sooner or later though, he settled down, allowing Kimiko to give him the affection he had desperately needed and yearned for all of his life. And though it would seem that the inexperienced Jack happened to be getting the better deal…one would notice upon closer inspection that Kimiko's lips lightly curl into a smirk as their lips repeatedly lock.

"Did I…miss something?" good Jack instantly turns red. "Kimiko…I see you're…feeling better…"

Good Jack stands with his jaw hitting the floor and a broken teapot at his feet as he witnesses the spontaneous spectacle occurring in Jack's work chair. His pale face goes back in forth between the floor, Jack, Kimiko and a wall.

**Light bulb**

"Oh…wait…I see!" Claps his hands together. "You two are kissing and making up…out. TeeHeeHeeHee, how grand! I'm so happy for you Jack." Good Jack notices his counterparts most treasured possessions lying on the floor (Helibot, swirly goggles, overcoat.) and he dashes to recover them. "Now, now…we wouldn't want you guys to be ruined…or get dusty on the floor, it really isn't sanitary…I haven't mopped in hours..." He leans down to pick up the jacket…

**THUMP**

Good Jack's eyes twitches, a pain-filled smile on his face as he grinds his teeth together.

"Jack…not that I'm putting any negative feelings into this statement…actually I'm very glad that you and Kimiko are finally getting along, but…**_could you please get off me?_**"

(Chapter Talk): Long chapter (Takes big breath and falls over) I hope you guys enjoyed it though…the romance stuff was hard so make sure you guys tell me if I was at least in the ball park on that stuff.

PS: you know…when Kimiko finally gets her memory back…Jack is sure going to get it.

PSS: Yay…just want you guys to know it's my birthday Monday!


	9. Mind Property

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"You used me like a little puppet…wait till my mom hears about this!"_

_"You have no choice but to become Chase's apprentice!" _

_"It's your destiny, Jack…stolen from you by fate…"_

_"I swear my everlasting loyalty to you, Chase Young...sir."_

_"You risked your life to save mine, Jack"_

_"I don't care how you look…concentrate on how you act for once."_

_"You two are kissing and making up…out. TeeHeeHeeHee!"_

Chapter Nine: Mind Property

The room is dimly lit, the sheets are ruffled…two bodies' lay exhausted atop the bed…or at least one is exhausted…

Jack had given up only minutes ago…all night his dumb counterpart had constantly rolled over again and again in his sleep. He must have thought Jack was his teddy bear that he had left at home. Adjusting his goggles, Jack looks over at his good self. He is sound asleep, curled up in a ball and sucking lightly on his thumb with a small innocent smile on his equally pale face…only Jack can't help but notice how alive, his counterparts complexion seems brighter than his in some way, less pale and more vibrant.

Jack sits up, trying to keep the bed from creaking. He sets himself at ease only when he feels his feet touching the plush carpet Chase had provided him with on suggestion.

There is no other noise other than his heart beating…and the sudden short, quick snorts of Chase Young's reptilian form. Jack tries to keep his cool…at least he finds himself too terrified to squeal.

"Chase?" Jack whispers, tip-toeing towards his new master.

Chase looks past Jack to the bed. "I didn't know the evil overlord of doom liked to hug himself as he slept." Chase remarks, the sarcasm dripping from his statement.

"I do not hug myself…he was doing all the hugging." Jack grimaces as he looks back at Good Jack who sleepily yawns and rolls over. "He's so…"

"Good." Chase raises his eyebrows and nods his head down. "But…you're not like that are you, Spicer?" The sarcasm vanishes from Chase's devious voice...he honestly wants to know.

Jack crosses his arms. "I'm evil." Jack raises his voice only high enough so that the other him doesn't wake up.

Chase chuckles. "Evil enough to take advantage of a woman with no memory. How you have grown since being in my great influence. By the way…those lipstick marks, had better be Kimiko's." Chase takes one look over at Good Jack to emphasize the joke before slowly exiting the room, Jack Spicer on his tail sick as a dog.

"That's some kind of wrong! By the way…you didn't influence me, influence me…you _tricked_ me…and her…into coming together." Jack whines.

Chase stops. "That…is the point Spicer. I tricked you into working for me. And at the same time gave you a playmate. It's a win-win situation for you so why complain? Does she not please you…is that the problem…shall I dispose of…" He continues to walk, no emotion currently on his face.

Jack jumps in front of him. "No!"

He freezes, hearing his counterpart yawn loudly. Jack looks up at Chase with a weak smile. "I like Kimiko…"

"Very well…" Is all he says.

"Chase…can I ask why you've brought me here and sneakily forced me to become your apprentice?" Jack mumbles, hiding his face with hands as Chase goes to leave.

"You've grown quite a bit as a warrior, Jack Spicer. What I require of you…is a very important task." Chase slowly raises his hand and Jack winces. The palm lightly settles on Jack's head, the fingers partially digging into the red spikes. "As dimwitted as you are…you are blessed with a mechanical mind worthy of praise."

Jack's eyes light up…his mind…worthy of praise…and this coming from Chase Young? He lets his victorious smile overrun his face, showing every single one of his tinged teeth to the world.

"Instead of destroying you…I have decided for you that you will be in my employment."

Jack's smile disappears…

Chase lightly yanks at Jack's hair. "This mind will not go to waste…especially due to the idiotic nature of its owner." Chase removes his hand from Jack's hair. "You're mind now belongs to me. You will serve under me and whether you make it a pleasant or unpleasant life-long experience is up to you."

Jack fumes. "Idiocy of its owner? Servitude? Hey! My mind belongs to me! I'm the evil genius that taught it how to build robots! You can't claim it as property!" He whines.

Chase angrily grabs Jack by his pajama collar. "Listen here, Spicer…you swore your loyalty to me. When I say you belong to me…I mean it. You will obey _every _order I command of you."

"What if I don't wanna?" Jack taunts, sticking his tongue out at Chase. "I am known for my expertise doublecrossing abilities."

"One you have the doublecrossing skills of apuppy leaving his owner to sit with a kid who has food …and two, if you ever tried to doublecross me I wouldn't hesitate to make you watch as I feed your little girlfriend to my jungle cats. I gave her to you, don't think I can't take her away." Chase snaps his fingers and a jungle cat appears out of nowhere for emphasis.

Jack's tongue slowly reels itself back into his mouth...along with his foot.

"Sounds fair to me." Jack squeaks as Chase exits the room swiftly, leaving behind an echoing chuckle.

"Boy is that man evil…"Jack stands unmoving for several minutes. He can see why he admires this guy's evilness. Jack shakes his head to wake himself up…

_'This is all wrong…wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Why does this always happen to me…whenever I think everything could turnout fine…everything comes crashing down!'_

_**Why are you so hesitant?**_

Jack's head shoots up…his eyes coming in contact with a mirror…and the white robed angel inside of it beckoning his mind to a place unknown to him…reality.

_**For once in your life…someone needs your help**_

"I'm not the hero…" Jack mumbles, his hands still plastered to his head. "I'm the victim here…not…" He hears the soft footsteps of someone entering the main section of his lair, the workshop. Slowly, Jack peeks into the large room…his breath is taken away.

Kimiko stands holding a piece of an upgraded Jack-Bot, her hair wavy and flowing down her

shoulders. He admires the beauty of her gown…silkily smooth, colored crimson red…flowing just below her knees with a black dragon print that appears to be encircling her slim body. To Jack she's glowing as she stands there…admiring his handiwork as he admires her.

(Chapter Talk): Jack wants everything handed to him, including Kimiko…Chase made Jack be his apprentice in exchange for her…will Jack surrender to Chase and continue to indulge in having his cake and eating it too… or will he take love over power and join the fight for good?

…oh, Good Jack likes to cuddle when he sleeps (He's so cute…creepy cute!)….Make sure you review, I mean if your reading this the day I post it…it is my birthday(Gives big puppy dog eyes) Pwease?


	10. Morning Before The Storm

-1You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

Previously...

_"I didn't know the evil overlord of doom liked to hug himself as he slept." _

_"How you have grown since being in my great influence."_

_"You tricked me...you can't claim me as property!"_

_"You swore your loyalty to me...if you ever try to doublecross me I won't hesitate to make you watch as I feed your little girlfriend to my jungle cats..."_

Chapter Ten: Morning Before the Storm

Outside, there is nothing but mountains. A rare moment…a bird flies by Jack's window. He watches as it flutters away into the rising sun. He gazes in its direction for a few moments before looking away. Jack had never liked sunrises…or the sun.

"This is probably the earliest I've ever woken up." He mutters beneath his choppy breath. Stretching, he lets out a slow yawn. Behind him, Kimiko pats his back as he begins coughing.

"Don't choke on the fresh morning air now." She sarcastically states, pushing his shoulder playfully. Jack recovers quickly, giving her a quick shove as he walks past her and into his bathroom. Kimiko hears the sink turn on and decides to follow him in.

She leans against the open door, a small smile creeping onto her face as she watches him begin to reapply his standard Jack markings. "So what now Jack…" The words are left hanging in the air, neither a statement nor a question, just a hint to a conversation.

Jack picks his goggles up off of the counter and places them on his head. "I'm out of plans…besides what can I do, Kimiko?"

Jack leans against the counter, only his eyes facing in her direction. He had caught her earlier wandering about in his lair…she had looked so beautiful, and untouchable. Jack doesn't want her mood to change…Kimiko is much prettier when she's laughing rather than trying to shake him to death, in his personal opinion.

He shrugs his shoulders, trying to appear that he's keeping his cool. "I can't let Chase win…no one uses Jack Spicer." Chuckles. "You should have heard the guy, Kimiko."

Jack walks past her, his arms above his head with his hands balled into fists…he easily looses his cool image as his cowardly nature over rides his teenage hormones. "He said that my brain is his property and he can use it however he wants…"

Shivers.

Suddenly shadows appear around Jack as he goes off in a senseless rant. "If I don't comply…he could just kill me and take all my thoughts or something…Put my brain in some psychotic computer network that just keeps it alive and feeds me walnuts! Brainwa-"

Kimiko holds up her hand. "Enough information, Jack…you're freaking me out!"

Jack's arms fall limp at his sides as he cracks an apologetic smile. He walks back over to his window and protectively crosses his arms over his chest, pulling at the long sleeves of his black coat. Sighing, Jack turns to Kimiko. "I have to get out of here."

Kimiko quickly strides to his side, her hand swiftly coming down to land as a feather on his shoulder. "You'll think of something…I mean what kind of genius would you be otherwise?" Kimiko smiles.

"Kimiko…" Jack brushes her hand from his shoulder and leans his back against his window. "…as much of a genius as I am…I'm out of ideas…" He lowers his head as he closes his eyes, lightly banging his fist against his window glass.

"I'm not worth saving anyway, you should save yourself…go back with your friends." Jack's eyes open as he slowly takes her hand. With all his might he tries to look cool and brave in his expression, but Kimiko clearly hears his bony knees knocking together.

"Shut up, Jack." She lightly smacks his right cheek to get his undivided attention. "You're just as much a chicken now as ever. Stop trying to concentrate so much on impressing me and start thinking of a way to save us!"

Jack blushes…nothing got over her head…unlike him where everything ran directly into it.

Kimiko lightly hugs Jack, awakening him from his thoughts. "If you have so much genius lying around in that skull as so often claim, then for Dashi's sake use it!" Kimiko gently knocks three times on Jack's skull.

Rubbing his head, Jack's peripheral vision catches something and he turns his head. He freezes as his eyes come in contact with those of Chase Young's.

Gulping, Jack closes the curtains, for even Chase could hear...he still doesn't want his idol to see his sudden panic. "I can't handle the pressure!" He squeals, his nails digging into the material of the curtains as he clutches onto the decoration. "There's no way I could get us out of here alive with him around!" He begins taking short, sharp breaths…his legs pushing closer together.

Kimiko slaps her hand to her face. "You had better make it." She grumbles pointing to the bathroom.

He jumps towards the bathroom, falling several times during his attempt to run, stride, jump and crawl to reach it in time.

"See Jack be nimble…see Jack be Quick…see Jack's pants go from dry to wet…" Kimiko mocks in monotone, staring at the closed bathroom door.

"That's not funny!" Jack whines from inside the bathroom.

Jack runs back out hysterically, a small string of toilet paper trailing behind him. "I feel so claustrophobic! I…can't breath! Kimiko he was right out there…starring at me. He must know I'm trying to escape…" Jack squeaks, wiping the sweat from his brow. "They're plotting…gathering walnuts… I just know it!"

8…8…8…_With chase and Wuya_

"Come on…let's just get rid of the girl already." Wuya complains as she poofs in front of Chase. "She's doing nothing but making this more difficult…and she's a Xioalin Warrior!"

Sliding her out of his way, Chase heads for his throne chair. "There is no problem with me referring to Spicer keeping his little pet. She only aids the plan by the way…if there were any dangers, I would have foreseen them. There are however, certain factors that need to be paid much more mind. One is that other half of his."

"Yes…the little ray of sunshine is an annoying…and creepy nuisance…we must dispose of him at once." Wuya creates a small Good Jack doll and squeezes it, the eyes bulging out of his head as she does so. "Can we eat him?"

Disgusted chase looks in another direction. "He's far too sweet for my tastes."

"So? What do we do with him then?"

Chase looks at Wuya, his eyes darkening. "Simple…we kill him."

"Won't _Jack_ die then?" Wuya questions, walking up behind Chase. "I think I like where this going…"

Chase chuckles. "No, we are not going to kill him. He's too valuable." He takes a few steps forwards, distancing himself from Wuya.

"We must however get rid of his other half…he's what's holding Jack back. Now, there is a way to destroy the good in him without death on both sides…if young Spicer takes care of himself with his bare hands…"

"Wait…you mean Jack…" Wuya scratches her head. "…would have…to?"

Chase interrupts her with the raising of his hand. "If he single handedly destroys that insect of insects…and if he does it with his bare hands, destroys that little cur without a shadow of a doubt in his mind, he will lose all good in him…and then he will succumb to his true inner demons. Jack will for once be truly evil…"

"Jack killing himself…I fully understand, I mean why wouldn't he? But killing his other half…anyone for that matter…I don't think he would exactly succumb to his inner demons." She creates a Jack doll for example and holds him up. The doll begins to cry then explodes.

"Better known as a nervous breakdown in Jack's case…he couldn't handle all the mental stress that comes with being evil, too much of a momma's boy." Wuya quips, poking the Good Jack doll a few times as she rolls her eyes.

Chase sighs, ignoring Wuya's quirky comments. "Spicer will learn, by choice or by force its all the same to me. And when that is accomplished, he will dispose of that silly girl." Chase takes a deep breath and enters a meditating pose as he begins to hover. "If he has the guts that is…"

Wuya laughs, her voice echoing through the room. "You mean you're going to try and get him to kill Kimiko? How delicious!"

"He's going to kill someone…and perhaps, if he is a good boy and does everything I say I may see it fit that he may substitute another body for hers. Maybe being the key word in this situation."

Wuya plays with her hair, eyes filled with adoration as she laughs alongside Chase, of course meaning that she's laughing next to him while he throws her unnoticed death glares. Turning to a jungle cat, Wuya lightly tosses the doll, which is captured in a sea of fangs and torn to tiny pieces in seconds.

"How wonderfully evil…I can't wait."

And standing outside is the eavesdropper…who had merely come to send his greetings when he heard of Kimiko's to-be fate…and visually viewed what he expects is to happen to him…

"Oh my! I have to tell Jack…dear, sweet Kimiko's in danger!"

He turns to run, only to immediately ricochet back to the opening of the doorway. He rubs his rump before taking notice of the luminous shadow hovering just above him with the glowing red eyes. Smiling, he stands and takes a few steps back…Good Jack dashes as full speed, squealing bloody murder for all of five steps when he hits another body and bounces down to the floor.

He sits there…wide eyed and shivering.

"What have we here?" Wuya chuckles, leaning down to gently pinching the pale cheek of their very unexpected but welcomed visitor.

():…();…()…()…_Back with Jack and Kimiko_

Kimiko lightly strokes Jack's hair, her head resting atop his.

Jack had panicked due to his earlier encounter with Chase. The way he had threatened him and Kimiko…it just seemed to him that Chase had everything figured out, Jack could not double cross and would never survive in this environment if he was constantly going back in forth between good an evil. There didn't appear to be a way out for either of them.

Kimiko had tried with all her might to encourage Jack…but even for all her sweet words, he couldn't find a solution.

"Chase is just too…evil. I can't out-evil him." He whispers looking up into her eyes. He wraps his hands around her face and tenderly holds it. "Everything isn't how I planned at all…I never wanted you to get hurt." His hands tighten around her face as he puffs out his lower lip.

Kimiko gives him a soothing smile, lightly overlapping his hands with hers. He relaxes. "I'm not hurt now am I? I'll be fine…I'm a big girl that can take care of herself." Flexes her arm. "I mean I have more upper body strength than you!" Giggles.

Jack parts his dry lips…only to be interrupted by Chase's sudden presence.

"Come with me Spicer." Is all he says.

Pulling Kimiko close, Jack is suddenly filled with fear. "Chase…"

Jack stands and leads Kimiko to his room, ignoring Chase's words. He decides its best to leave her in the care of his good self…lest Chase try anything while they're gone due to obviously knowing Jack's plan to double-cross.

As the door is opened, Jack views the emptiness of his room. "Jack?" He whispers.

Jack peeks in the room and spies nothing dangerous so Kimiko is quickly shoved inside, the door being slammed shut behind her. He pushes his back to the door, ignoring Kimiko's verbal wrath from the other side. Jack turns to the slowly Approaching Chase, fire in his eyes.

"He was here just a moment ago when I woke up…I've been in front of this door the entire time…he hasn't left." The panic is evident in Jack's voice.

Chase is now only a foot from Jack. "How very wrong you are, I discovered him trespassing without my permission…eavesdropping outside my private throne room…I felt it was necessary to teach him a lesson so…I had him sent _somewhere else_."

"Somewhere else? Man… I don't like the chilly voice you just used for those two words! Where somewhere else? What have you-"

Jack is cut off as a well-trained finger skillfully pokes his windpipe, just enough to disable his ability to talk by temporarily disabling the highly used voice box. Jack falls back on the door, gasping for breath as Kimiko tries to push it open from the inside.

"I don't like your tone, Spicer." Chase snaps his finger and a jungle cat takes Jack's place in front of the door. "This behavior disappoints me so…what is it with villains today?"

Jack holds his throat…managing to hoarsely grumble. "Maybe…I'm not cut out to be a villain…maybe…"

He's instantly lifted from the ground and slammed against the door. Chase's eyes pierce Jack's…and he says no more.

Jack is dropped before at Chase's feet. "I have a surprise for you…were going to go bonding."

The look Chase gives Jack makes him nervous, but excited at the same time. Jack can't help but smile.

As he is picked up by a panther, Jack manages to ask one more question…no amount of adulation for Chase would keep him from confirming one thing…

"Promise me…don't hurt Kimiko…" His eyes grow big and shiny as he clasps his hands together.

Chase looks down at him, wearing a smug grin. "Her fate is in your hands. Do as I say today and I promise she will not be harmed in any way…as long as you don't wish it."

Jack lets loose a sigh of relief…his mind slightly at ease.

The sensation only lasts till chase chuckles his next surprise…their destination.

8:…8…()…

(Chapter Talk): Poor, poor you know who! Well where are Chase and Jack headed…it should be a gimmie. Now make sure you keep an eye out for the next chapter because Jack finally decides which side his loyalties will lie…Heylin or Xiaolin…now, which do you think he's going to choose?


	11. Jack Turns

-1You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"So what now Jack?"_

_"…as much of a genius as I am…I'm out of ideas..."_

_"We must dispose of him at once."_

_"How wonderfully evil…I can't wait."_

_"Dear, sweet Kimiko's in danger!"_

Chapter Eleven: Jack Turns

The monks all select their Wu, ready to go out once more and search for Kimiko. Naturally Omi gets the 'Orb of Tornami', Clay slips on the 'Fist of Tebighong' and Raimundo grabs the 'Sword of the Storm'

Clay helps Raimundo out of the vault, Omi close behind with the Orb of Tornami above his head. He is still snickering at a joke Clay had told in an attempt to cheer Rai up. Something about a three legged cow…

All laughter stops as they exit the vault.

"Oh my…" Omi nearly drops the Orb of Tornami as he looks up at the crumbling buildings. "What has happened?"

"What low down dirty…" Clay grumbles, his Wu encased fist clenching into a large fist as he views the scorched landscaping.

"What's dat?" Rai mumbles, sniffing the ash in the air. "Hey…who ripped one?"

Suddenly the sound of helicopter blades is heard hazily through the smoke. All three look up and prepare themselves for an interaction with Jack Spicer.

He lands softly, his eyes closed and his lungs taking in deep breaths…his hands charred and smoking. Behind him appears Chase, wearing a victorious smirk in his features. With his new abilities, it had been all too easy for Jack to trash their precious temple. Jack slowly turns to look back at his hero he had tried so hard to make happy.

As he views the warriors and their expressions…he can't help but wish with all his might he could run away.

"Chase…"

Appearing suddenly besides him, Chase keeps his gaze on the tense warriors as he threatens Jack with his presence. "You will do as I command." He gently taps Jack forwards as an initiative to get going.

Jack shrugs his shoulders as he weakly coughs. He understands completely what Chase wants him to do. "I'm not exactly a get my hands dirty kind of guy."

Chase snatches his red hair at the speed of light, yanking at the locks hard. "Remember what happens if you question me. Here is your command, obey it like a good apprentice. Attack."

"Okay Chase…just easy on the hair…you just watch and see, I'll whoop them good. Just for you." Gives him a thumbs up.

Jack receives a stare capable of sending even the bravest of warriors running for their mommies.

"I'll do anything! Just don't hit me!" Jack squeals as he is dropped.

"Get ready for a Jack-attack, Xiaolin Losers! Monkey staff!"

Jack charges at the monks, suddenly finding himself quicker than he remembered…probably due to the potion from what he can figure. With his added speed and superb monkey agility, he manages to keep out of their reach and get a few good shots in. Though his tactic is mostly a defensive, he manages to find an opening in Omi's defense.

Jack swing's his staff when he is suddenly hit by a spontaneous gust of wind and is thrown back into a torched tree trunk. Most of what he hit crumbles to ash as he lands at the base of the trunk, his legs outstretched before him and his head down.

"Jack Spicer! Where is she?" He yells, sword of the storm in hand. "Tell me before I rip you to pieces…"

Jack looks up at Raimundo. His eyes are vacant…he has no vision. Without meaning to, Jack begins to laugh. "Y-You're blind? Ha!…HAHAHAHA, BWAHAHAHA!"

Jack begins to jump up and down, his fists slamming into ground as he howls.

"OOOEEEAAAHHHEEEEEOOOOAAAUUHHH! AAAUHH! AH!AH!AH! Oh! I'm soooo scared! You can't even see me!" Jack sticks his tongue out. "Hey Xiaolin loser…you can't see me right now but I'm give'n you da raspberry!" Jack falls back, using his monkey feet to clap as the monkey staff is used as a hammer against the temple grounds.

"And to think, I Jack Spicer…was almost frightened, by…a blind doodie head!"

Not taking the situation quite so lightly, Raimundo blows Jack upwards with a typhoon boom and charges forwards, giving him a good punch to the side of his face. "Consider not being able to see your freaky face a bonus!" He growls, lightly shaking the trembling Monkey Jack. He swings again, only this time Jack catches his blow in the palm of his hand.

"If you ask me…you see pretty well for a blind loser."

"Yah…well if you ask me…you smell pretty bad for being the apprentice of a guy like Chase Young. Does he make you sleep in a dog house or what?"

Jack bares his fangs, barely noticing as his palm begins to tingle. He growls as he tightens his grip on Raimundo's hand. In return, Raimundo urges forwards, pushing Jack back.

Jack's monkey tail lashes out behind him as he feels the earth moving from beneath his feet. He also feels Chase's stares.

"I won't lose…not to you…" Jack manages to say between short pants.

"This won't be different than any other time, Spicer. I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction of pleasing that monster Chase."

Jack's face begins to flush, his furry rising inside of him. "This isn't for Chase…this is for me!" Jack puts all his weight and strength into pushing Raimundo back. He smirks as his opponent nearly loses his filling due to the sudden force.

They both feel the eyes of the others on them, both Xiaolin and Heylin alike. Being the leader, Raimundo goes to make his point clear…Jack, no matter what title given…is still just Jack, a lonely loser begging to get his butt handed to him.

"Everything is about you! You don't give a damn who you hurt…everything is you! You! YOU!"

Jack almost loses his footing at the statement.

"Well, what about Kimiko! Is she still alive…or did you let something happen to her?" Raimundo's eyes sharpen. He tightens his hands hold on Jack as gusts of razor sharp wind pour from his palms. "Let her gets in harms way just to save your pasty little butt!"

Jack lets loose a loud scream…filled with anguish and girly shrieks of pain. A tear rolls down his face as a drop of blood runs down his hand.

They reach a stalemate. Raimundo's other hand which is holding the sword of the storm cannot be used to swing and Jack is forced to use his free hand to brace his arm as he begins to slide back faster and faster, not being any match for Raimundo's superior strength and will.

"She had better still be alive…"

Jack closes his eyes, his opponent's stare is worst then any pain he's feeling in his whole body right now…and that's saying something.

Chase somehow sees it fit to interfere…though his presence is made to give advantage to neither side, Jack's or the Xiaolin leader Raimundo.

"Young Kimiko is with us as a guest…she is unharmed…and gets along quite affectionately with Spicer…" He raises an eyebrow, delight twinkling in his reptilian eyes.

Raimundo instantly breaks the stalemate, his fist being jerked free as it goes forward, slamming into Jack's face and even cutting the flesh from the sheer cleanness of the blow and emotion put behind it. Clearly to an overseer, Raimundo was communicating purly with his fists.

Jack watches in horror as he sees his own blood spill from the wound on his face. He falls and doesn't get up.

His hand trembles to strike again, even as Jack sits weakly on the floor before him. Shaking a loose strand of brown hair from his brow he glares menacingly down at Jack who is cowering, covering his face with his hands. The staff had been knocked away from him and he sits trying to stop the cut from bleeding…almost completely helpless.

"What does that mean? What have you done to her?" He ignores Jack's whimpering…and the fact that he looks completely pathetic. "Answer me Spicer!"

Jack is so petrified at this point…wondering in his mind if that murdering stare is an indication of his fate. Raimundo grabs Jack by his tattered Heylin uniform. His whole body, itching to rip him to pieces…is only halted by the words of their master.

"Young dragon…this is not the way of the Xioalin warrior. Put Spicer down before you do something you may greatly regret later on."

Raimundo throws Jack with all his might in an attempt to put as much distance between the two as possible.

Jack bounces as if he were a rag doll, his body in return taking a considerable amount of damage before skidding to a stop at Clay's feet. Raimundo grips his weapon tightly, feeling the wind currents as he searches for Jack. After all, in Jack's case you can distrust him as far as you can throw him.

Jack looks up at Clay, his fingertips barley touching his boots "Help…" Jack manages to mumble, his eyes half closed an watering.

"What is it you want, Spicer…Chase Young's union with you is very, unexpected." Omi jumps to Raimundo's side as Jack is picked up by Clay and slowly forced towards them, his hands tightly held behind his back.

Jack weakly smiles. "I'm his new apprentice." He winces as he is dropped to the floor and laughed at by the other monks. "At least that's what he says."

" That's wackier than a tie-dye crow! Chase would never allow you to be his apprentice!" Clay jokes, slapping his knee. "Why…that's funnier than…"

"The idea of Jack Spicer getting a date?" Raimundo chuckles.

Chase intervenes, appearing at Jack's side and sending Clay flying at his fellow warriors. "Spicer _is _my new apprentice. And by the way…by being so, means he gets anything he wants…so long as he is loyal." With the last line, Chase glares both alluringly and threateningly at Jack who was performing small smoke signals with his firepower. Jack begins whistling as he looks off in other directions.

"Anything he wants? Listen you!" Raimundo shifts his feet, as if planting himself for another attack. Clay's hand is the only thing that stops him.

"Hold on there partner…if it were just Jack I'd let ya go…but…"

"This is also Chase Young we are dealing with." Omi concludes, tugging on Raimundo's pants.

Chase takes a few steps ahead of Jack. He snaps his fingers and an array of jungle cats appear out of nowhere. "Let's talk business."

Jack scoots backwards as the cats walk past him. He turns to flee but is suddenly face to face with a Black Panther. The mouth opens, barring all of the sharp pointy teeth the cat owns as it roars. Jack not only squeals, but scrambles back to just behind Chase…who turns around just in time to see Spicer still at his side.

"We will not hand over our Shen Gaun Wu!" Omi yells, jumping ahead of Chase and Raimundo. "As honorable Xiaolin Dragons, we are prepared to fight! And more than happy to open a bottle of butt punching on Jack Spicer!"

"It's open a case of butt whoop…and I don't think so cheese ball!" Jack presses a button combination into his wrist watch, and is instantly surrounded by an array of his new robots.

_**What are you doing?**_

Jack stops, his finger resting lightly atop the final button. He stares at the monks, then at nothing…'What am I doing?' Old habits never die.

_**Do you have any shame?**_

Jack's whole arm trembles…he couldn't attack them on his own accord. Sure he'd fought Raimundo…but Chase had made him!

He takes a step back, sweat pouring down his face from the pressure as Chase's presence makes itself known. He stares intensely at the monks…now joined by their master they look back at him ready to fight.

'Got caught up in the moment…but…I won't…' Jack grinds his teeth as he pulls his finger from the button. "I won't fight."

Chase angrily appears at Jack's side. "What was that? Destroy them…now!" He pushes Jack forwards, making him land flat on his face.

**_Join them…leave Chase_**

Jack weakly lifts his head up and spits the dirt he can from his mouth, his hand still trembling he looks to the monks for mental support. They're Kimiko's best friends…attacking them would be like attacking her.

"Chase…"

Chase angrily roars at Jack, his form shifting back to it's natural reptilian state. "What's the matter? Does that monk have you so wrapped around her finger that you'd disobey me?"

Jack slowly pulls his hand away from his wrist. He earns a questioning look from the monks…his supposed enemies. Jack lowers his head. "I…I…" Inside his thoughts are turning…he had been good, he had practically promised her that he would be good. Jack nervously grinds his teeth. "…promised…"

That's when a voice more devious and persuasive than anything he had ever heard intervened…the voice of his all time hero, Chase Young.

"Promised? Jack…you've fallen for quite the trick…" Chase casually pulls a questioning Jack to his side. "Do you really think she likes you, Spicer? That's funny…Kimiko would never really care for you. At least…not as long as they're around to take her away from you…"

Master Fung calmly raises his hand to gather Spicer's attention. "Jack Spicer…know this…" He points at Chase. "Pardon me, for it is very rude to point…but this I must point out to you. Chase will never give you what you want…in the end he will always bestow upon you what he sees fit. True happiness is not given but found…love is destined."

Chase pulls Jack closer, earning a slight blush to trail across the young teen's face. "If love was destined…then he has been gravely abused in the area. What Spicer needs is a way to fight for what he wants…and claim the love for himself. Take the young Kimiko for example…"

Jack's face loses all color and appears so pale one can see his skull beneath his thin flesh. He shakes his head, clasping his hands together as he begs. "Please, chase…don't…"

Chase deletes any chance of Jack turning to them for help. "I'm sure by the way that girl flaunts herself about him…she's like a little wind up toy Jack just adores…a precious little piece that personally I find to low in property value."

"Kimiko isn't property! And by da way Spicer…Kimiko's _my girlfriend_ and I won't let you toy with her like this!" Raimundo tenses up, tears of rage pouring down his face.

"I'm going to get her back! Even if I have to kill you to do it." his voice drops low and dark. Even though he can't see, Raimundo manages to look Jack in the eye…and inspire fear within him.

"She has to be mad right now…cause she could never in a million years care for you."

"What…" Jack leans against chase, his hands itching to cover his ears.

"Kimiko loves me…not you so get that little fantasy out of your sick little head!"

**SNAP**

Jack's head snaps up.

"You're wrong!"

Images fill his mind as he recalls the time they had spent together over the past month. The ways she had looked at him, the way she had watched over him…the way she kissed him. The feeling she gave him, the feeling of being cared about…Jack would never give that up without a fight.

"Y-You're wrong!" Jack's eyes tense, the red darkening as if blood had rushed to them. He holds up his wrist, a devious grin slowly cracking in his expression.

"Kimiko is my girl from now on…and she does love me! She will love me not you, Dragon that passed wind…And I'm not going to let you take her away from me! It's Jack's time to shine, suckers…my wrath will be known…and feared! I'm going to teach you all…the ultimate power that is _Jack Spicer_." Cramming his finger down on the button, Jack begins chuckling like a madman…and really without knowing why.

As the bots fly towards the monks Jack smiles a smile of pure joy, easily returning to and enjoying his old ways as his number one hero, Chase Young evil genius of all time gently pats him on the back in approval.

"Go and fetch the Wu we require Spicer. You have proven yourself."

Jack's eyes are shadowed as Chase observes him. He is crying…it took everything he had to fight his evil nature…but…in the end Jack had returned to his old self, the hope of one day ruling the world with Kimiko completely filling his thoughts. His love for her…and lack of confidence in himself led right back to Chase.

If he didn't comply on the other hand chase really would have harmed Kimiko. Jack's newfound logic is such: He turned good to save her…so it couldn't be wrong to turn evil to save her as well…

Chase smirks deviously, his plan had worked better than he could have hoped…Jack smiles at him with complete adulation just as he had when they first met.

Chase gave him a purpose again…a lifestyle that made him feel alive, safe and…loved. He had given him an accepting home, ways to use his mind to its full potential and…indirectly gave him the affection and love he reacquired through Kimiko. Chase had personally given Jack everything he had ever wanted…including the taste of victory.

"Thank you Master Chase Young…sir." His voice is calm, soothed and devoid of anything other than that of complete content.

Jack looks on at the battle…between the jungle cats and the robots, the monks are falling like flies. And to Jack that's exactly what they are…little flies ready to be squished and wiped across the floor as he laughs from his throne. Jack twitches, his mind itching from the stress…his eyes are hollowed, his body is torn and his hair is sticking out at all ends…to an overseer he would truly look like a madman.

_**You turn so easily**_

Jack grabs a handful of his hair as he claws at his skull. He tightly closes his eyes, trying to erase the guilt and pain that's so suddenly growing. His eyes open and he looks at the monks, unable to defeat his and Chase's new army. They never stood a chance…

"Kimiko…" He whispers falling to his knees. "…I…tri…" Raimundo flies over his head and into a large tree…an eye twitches…lips tremble…Jack laughs. "HAHAHAHA! Oh well…what harm will come of this…I did it to save her…this is best for the both of us…right? She's better off with me? And I'm better of with you?"

"Jack…stick with me and she'll be your forever."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't exactly answer…"

"After all…Someone that special must be protected by someone powerful…and I can give you power beyond measure, Spicer."

"Power? Me?" Jack asks, leaning towards Chase.

"Of course." Chase heads for the vault…Jack trailing close behind, as a puppy would follow its owner.

The hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand on end. His body is hit with a wave of heat as his senses are suddenly heightened. His eyes dilating…he activates his monkey staff and baring claws and fangs stops the attacker just as he is only an inch from striking Chase.

Thru ought the temple one could at first hear his cheery shouts. "I-I did it! Chase did you see? Chase did you…" then his voice grows quiet before becoming louder than ever as he drops the staff and lets his voice carry thru ought the wilderness.

"B-B-BloooOOOUUUAAAAAHHHHHEEEEEE?"

(Chapter Talk): Okay, once again Jack gets his chance to change and blows it (How original right?). Well…now he really has no choice but to remain evil and on top of that, he has to somehow explain that to Kimiko. Uh...sorry guys, but i'll be gone till saturday...Cross country hell-week camping trip thing we do every summer. Saying that, I won't be able to update under any cercumstances because, well i'll be in big bear.

But i'll make a deal with you guys...if I get, uh lets say twlve reviews on this chapter by the time I get back, i'll post two chapters upon my return either saturday night or sunday morning. pinky promise, two chapters...all you have to do is give me twelve reviews.

Oh...and take your guess at who's blood is on Jack's hands...I bet no one will get it right!


	12. Hands Washed of Blood in a Crystal Pond

-1You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

Previously...

"Chase…"

"Remember what happens if you question me. Here is your command, obey it like a good apprentice. Attack."

"I won't lose…not to you…"

"Everything is about you! You don't give a damn who you hurt…everything is you! You! YOU!"

"I won't fight."

"Destroy them…now!"

"I...promised."

"She could never in a million years care for you."

"I'm not going to let you take her away from me!"

"I-I did it! Chase did you see?"

You turn so easily

Chapter Twelve: Hands Washed of Blood in a Crystal pond

They had let them off easy…the monks that is. Chase had ordered the monks themselves be spared for now since they were after the Wu alone...that and he believed they had suffered enough thanks to Jack.

The monks had fought through many bots and tigers before they managed to get anywhere near the vault. The monks were too weak compared to chase and Jack's alliance and got cornered by the duo.

That was when _he_ had interfered and tried to get Chase from behind. Jack had acted on impulse...a spur of the moment type thing. When they left them, the monks were alive…a certain master…was not.

Jack now sits besides Chase in the Silver Manta Ray, the monkey staff clutched in his stained hands. Jack had never before taken a life…and that feeling of taking something he could never give back scared him. He cradles the staff in his hands, the monkey appendage known as his tail wrapped tightly around his huddled form.

The tears are dry now, they were blown away to be exact…each one by Chase's fist. His makeup had been running and a random Jack-Bot appears to fix the markings. Jack sends his robot away afterwards. He looks out the window…there are no birds as they land.

"Nice work, Jack. At least those contraptions seem to be able to work properly for once. Now if we could just work on your sniveling…honestly Spicer that old man had it coming."

Jack blushes as Chase rubs his head…probably a habit from always having cat-minions. He continues to block the images from earlier in his mind as he stands besides his hero…in truth, Jack found himself mostly confused. He had never been both so happy and so terrified in all of his life.

They walk together into the lair and hand the items to Chase's servants…including his precious Monkey Staff. Jack looks in the direction of a large winding staircase beyond a small crystal pond…to him it would seem like a short walk to Kimiko.

Jack sits besides the pond as he briefly begins gently dipping his hands in. He watches the water change colors. The red seeps into the clear blue liquid…taints it, then slowly vanishes into nothing. And as he pulls his hands out of the cool pond, they may appear clean to a passerby…but not the murderer owning them.

Chase turns to Jack, mischief in his eyes. "You've done the right thing Jack. Kimiko will understand…in time."

Shaking his head, Jack makes a run for the stairs.

(Chapter Talk): Yeah…old Master Fung died. Poor old fart. Any who, Jack has to confront Kimiko next and coming up we'll see where Good Jack has gone. Oh and I would like to apologize to all those who were so kind as to tell me happy birthday…thank you so much…I'm sorry I forgot to thank you all! And…yeah, this is the longest it's ever taken me to update…i'm so sorry, but something emt wrong with my computer and I couldn't get my stary on the site. And I know this chapter was short...so i'll get the next chapter up in a few minutes...for those of you who pounce on my story. be sure tell me if it's still interesting enough though...I may be a bit rusty.


	13. Lies

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_The monks were too weak compared to chase and Jack's alliance and got cornered by the duo._

_Red seeps into the clear blue liquid…stains it, then slowly vanishes into nothing._

_"You've done the right thing Jack. Kimiko will understand…in time."_

Chapter Thirteen: Lies

"Jack!"

Kimiko runs to greet him, her long red robe trailing behind her. She tightly wraps her arms around his neck before giving him a 'playful', _tap on the arm_. Jack rubs his arm, only to be further struck with her questions...

"What happened? Where did he take you? Where's Jack-"

She's cut off by his pale lips crushing down on hers…

"Jack…" Her muffled complaint is barely heard between their lips.

Jack tightly holds onto her arms, pulling her in almost forcefully. Funny how reluctant his body was at accepting kisses and how accepting it is now to taking them.

A stolen kiss…just another thing to explain to her. But, he can't bare to even think about answering a single one of _those_ questions of hers so, anything to give him more time to think.

Jack pulls away, both of them a little dizzy from the sudden rush.

"I was so worried…" She whispers, tightening her hold on him as she feels her knees growing weak.

"So was I…" Jack mumbles…his heart on fire. Not the good kind either. He winces inwardly as the pain goes from his heart to his mind.

He suddenly knows what he must do. "…but everything's better now. I know what to do, Kimiko."

Jack pulls Kimiko close, so much in a manner that they both blush. His arms protectively wrap themselves around her…and that was his intention. To an overseer, not blinded by the ways of the heart the action would look more like a snake binding itself around a gentle mouse.

He couldn't tell her the truth…it would ruin everything he had done to win her affection. So Jack mentally prepares himself to do what he always does when he's in trouble…he lies…

Jack digs deep within himself for the strength…he searches and searches. Closing his eyes, Jack feels the pain entering his cranium again…he runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it go away. The pain quickly vanishes as Jack's eyes open…wide and confident.

She looks up at him, the sudden chill in the air startling her but his unusually strong grip preventing her from moving back to observe him better. Jack's hand roughly shoves her face back into his shoulder, his nails nearly scrapping her scalp. His eyes darken as he tries to sweeten up his voice. "You don't need to worry about a thing…everything is going according to plan…"

Kimiko shakes her head free of his grasp, but not without some slight pain. Her eyes grow big and filled with doubt as he refuses to look at her. His face is filthy, several cuts and small bruises standing out against his white flesh. "Your face…Jack...what happened?"

"N-Nothing Kimiko." Jack's expression does little to hide his distress…not that it stops him from lying to her. "Everything is fine…" Jack smiles weakly as he lightly wraps a piece of her hair around his finger…he earns a smile.

"Chase took me to the temple…he wanted Wu…the monks are fine, but now Chase has a definite advantage…I did everything I could…"

even though his face is calm…he just doesn't sound like Jack at the moment. Perhaps…he's just trying to keep her spirits up? kimiko buys his cheap act…after all he had saved and protected her, the least she could do in return was believe him. Jack wouldn't lie about this, especially knowing how she felt about his evil ways.

So she allows him to kiss her. Allows his lips to crush down upon her own. Kimiko surrenders her heart at last as she allows Jack's slightly rough motions to continue…to wrap his arms around her, even if it feels, almost, for a split second…like a snake has trapped her.

She couldn't help but wonder if her heart made her trust him…or if it her brain did.

_**You don't deserve her pity…not after what you did…**_

Jack freezes, his eyes shaking in their encased sockets. He pulls away from Kimiko and as he shakes the burning sensation completely from his body begins to hear her harsh breathing. He opens his eyes, allowing her silence breaking breaths to bring him back to a conscious state of being.

Neither look at one another. Jack half-closes his eyes. Kimiko gently rubs her shaken arms.

"Kimiko…do you…love me?" his voice is sudden, a little shaky but calm.

She freezes…a certain red hue appearing slightly on her face.

"Could you ever…love me?" He asks hopefully, his vision occupied by a portrait of himself on a wall.

Kimiko smiles, her fingertips lightly brushing his pale lips. She presses her cheek against his, one of her hands softly resting over his heart. "When your bad, Jack…your very very bad…but when your good…"

Jack raises an eyebrow as she gently takes hold of his arm. No answer comes from her throat…but Jack is persuaded into his chair. Kimiko's delicate fingers pick up a brush. She lightly begins to straighten the messed up locks….

She knows the pride he takes in his appearance…or what little he has. Now Kimiko stands, tenderly brushing his hair with a smile…and as she finishes, gently sets the brush down and turns the chair so that jack faces her. Licking her thumb, she gently removes what she can of the dirt.

Jack is so captivated that he forgets she just licked her thumb…how is it that something so gross is so appropriate for something like this?

Running her slim fingers through his hair once more, Kimiko leans down and lightly kisses him on the cheek as she sticks a Band-Aid on the cut Raimundo had given him.

She slowly leans down and presses a small button on his chair. Kimiko sets the chair to lay flat like a bed. Jack watches what he can of her every move as she gently sits down and lifts his head.

She sets his head down on her lap and softly runs her fingers fully through his thick locks once more. And as she continues scratching his head…her gentle fingers cause Jack to sleepily yawn.

Jack lays now, his head rested on Kimiko's soft lap , with his fingers laced together like his string of lies…a small simpering expression on his face …he can't help but wonder that if Kimiko had spoken instead of acted…her answer might have been yes…

..and as she leans down to kiss him…whether he truly deserves it…

(Chapter Talk): AWWWW! When she finds out he played her like a harp…he's dead. Anyway…please review and tell me this story isn't boring anyone to death…do I need to add anything? Are the character's right? Really…even you hate this story at least tell me I am properly preserving the characters identities! And i'll see about getting another chapter up by sunday...though i'm not making any promises.


	14. Dreams Turned to Nightmares

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"What happened? Where did he take you?"_

_"You don't need to worry about a thing…everything is going according to plan…"_

_…after what you did…_

_"Could you ever…love me?" _

Chapter Fourteen: Dreams Turned to Nightmares

The body had been buried earlier, though it had taken some time. To Omi, Master Fung had been more than a master…he had been a friend, a teacher…a father.

"Oh…Master Fung…it's all my fault!" He cries, using his sleeve to smear his tears from his eyes.

"Omi…come on lil' partner, it'll be alright." Clay assures, patting Omi on the back. He picks up the monk and gives him a well needed hug. "It aint yer fault…"

"Yeah." They hear a voice from behind. Raimundo walks up to them, holding an injured side. It seemed that Jack had a personal vendetta against the Dragon of the Wind because more bots attacked him than Omi or Clay. He slants his eyes and lets out a frustrated scream. "This is all Jack Spicer's fault! He kidnapped Kimiko, he joined Chase…he killed Master Fung…"

They all close their eyes…the air filling with an awkward silence.

"Jack Spicer…never would have figured him to actually be able to _kill _anyone…especially not with his own hands…" Clay looks down at his own. "I know I couldn't do it myself…not to someone like old Mater Fung…"

Raimundo turns away from them both, a tear rolling down his cheek. Master Fung had trusted his abilities before the others, even when he had messed up countless times and even turned on them.

"Master Fung was a good man…he was an honorable Master. Jack is nothing more than a coward…Master Fung didn't deserve to die like dis." Raimundo clutches his hand into a fist. "And dats why…I'm going to personally make sure dat Jack pays…"

"Hold on there Raimundo…Jack did seem very distressed out there…almost like he was fight'n against something. Didn't ya see his face when he realized what he did to Master Fung?"

"Yeah…he was jumping for joy! Practically drooling as Chase congratulated him."

"No partner…when old Spicer saw what he _did_…"

Raimundo couldn't say a thing about that…Jack had practically gone mad right then and there.

Even Omi had to agree. "Yes…Jack Spicer looked most…unwell."

True there was nothing but regret plastered on that pale face of Jack's. He had looked as if he had been bitten by a snake the way his eyes grew wide and he jerked right into a tree in an attempt to flee. Then again…snakes themselves aren't harmed that much by venom.

"He still killed Master Fung…"

"Partner…that's why he put you in charge, Rai…in case something like this happened to come along. He wouldn't want you ta kill Jack, he'd want cha ta stop 'em. Besides…I really think ole Jack…"

"Shut up already! He killed our Master and you're defending him? You heard Chase too…_affectionately gets along with Kimiko_? What's dat mean? No telling what Jack's been doing since he's been with Chase. I bet he's done lots of terrible things. I tell you, if he laid one finger on her…"

"Don't go and make this personal, Rai. Being a good leader means keep'n a level head. Besides…I'm sure, if I know Jack…he's cry'n his little eyes out in distress…guys like him…they can't handle death."

Raimundo closes his eyes, deeply hoping Jack is suffering just as much as they are.

8(…8(…8(…

Jack breaths heavily…he yanks once more at his sheets in his sleep…nearly ripping them as he does so. He gasps as his breath is cut short between a particularly large sob; Jack had been crying in his sleep for an hour now.

Jack runs down a narrow hallway…no one or thing in sight as he frantically opens door after door after door for a way out. He had never liked being alone or in closed spaces. And now there were whispers in the air as the light seemed to become dimmer and dimmer with every blink of his tired eyes.

As he swings one open he is relieved to see a figure…only upon closer inspection it's Wuya, in her ghost form. Jack slams the door, not that it stops her from phasing through the solid object, and his chest. He squeals as he feels the cold chill shake his every nerve.

Her cackling is heardabove him as the air grows colder.

"My, my Jackie…have you grown? Never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

Jack covers his ears as he runs in an attempt to get away. He sees another door appear before him and frantically pulls on the knob. He jumps back as a strong force pushes from the other side. Jack is thrown off-balance as he teeters back to a wall. Looking up he is less than thrilled to see that he is face to face with Chase. Jack trembles as he stumbles to his feet…almost half-crawling away in a fetal attempt to flee.

"Spicer…stop this senseless sniveling of yours. You wanted to rule the world…you wanted power...you wanted that girl. Why is it you're so unhappy. You have everything you've ever wanted and so much more to come…you should be rejoicing."

Jack trips and falls flat on his face. Moaning, he uses the wall to pick himself up. He's sweating profusely and for some reason feels exhausted though he hadn't ran very far at all. Heavy breaths leave his partially open mouth that scarcely shows two rows of tinged teeth. Looking back at Chase and Wuya, Jack grabs another doorknob in an attempt to get free of their taunting.

"I never wanted _this_…I just-"

He's cut off as a strong, well-tanned hand forcefully grabs his throat. He feels the tips of his boots touch the floor as he feels the air thinning in his lungs.

Jack quivers as he stares into the dark green eyes of Raimundo.

"I didn't mean to…"

Jack's head jerks to the side, a single trail of tears trickling down one cheek. His makeup begins to run as he lightly coughs and closes his eyes to keep from screaming.

Raimundo throws Jack into the wall, roaring like a beast as he does so.

"Don't lie!"

Huddled on one side and his shoulder to the wall, Jack coughs, a small amount of blood spilling onto his hand as he does so. He looks at the red liquid…something he never liked to see. Jack squeals as he wipes it off on the wall.

"Those clammy hands of yours will never be clean." His voice is emotionless.

Raimundo sends a Typhoon Boom towards Jack, who barley dodges it. He breaths heavily as he leans against the wall for support. He can feel the marks on his neck burning.

"Stop! Please…I didn't…"

Chase grabs Jack from behind.

"Didn't what? You should be proud."

Jack shakes his head, closing his eyes and hoping it all just goes away.

"You're finally almost a man, Jackie."

Jack covers his ears.

"You look awfully distraught for a guy who just won favorite points for protecting your all-time hero…heh, and by killing an innocent old man who was just trying to protect the woman you love's best friends! I bet for villains dats like a major reputation bonus."

He hears the noises of the battle around him…his cackling laughter…the turning of gears, roaring of lions…that small sound of ripped flesh Jack hadn't herd the first time around. He screams…feeling the blood sloshing around his feet.

Jack lets loose a low whimpering noise as he begins to run. He doesn't get far. Jack keeps his eyes closed and his ears covered as he tumbles to the hard black floor.

For all his screaming, he could never drown out the voice of Chase Young echoing through his head.

"Go ahead, Spicer…run all you like. I will find you no matter where you run, no matter where you hide. Those monks will always find you. Accept your fate, it is what you wished for. This is everything you've always wanted…power, respect, money, women…you can have anything."

"I didn't want to kill anybody! I didn't want to do th…why did you…" Jack rests his forhead against the floor, tears flowing down his face freely…along with his makeup. "…what happened…I-I I'm so confused…" Jack whispers.

"You simply did what your master told you to do."

"Your not my master…" Jack's voice is getting weaker.

"Kill. Fight. Destroy! That is what evil does, and that is what you will do. Just like yesterday, just like everyday for the rest of your life."

"No!" Jack sobs, his voice being muffled by his hands. "I'll…run away…go back home…"

"Heh hehehe…you can never go back to all that…being what you were…never. I control you…so why don't you just make it easy for yourself and let the darkness take control of you more often…it worked just fine for you this time."

"I don't want to…"

"But Jack…"

He feels the gently action of Chase setting his hand down softly on his head and ruffling his hair.

"You know who's next…"

Jack's sobbing ceases.

"You know what that means…"

Slowly his body begins to shift it's weight.

"And you know what you want…"

Jack's head begins to lift.

"And you know what he wants to take away from you…"

Jack's head looks up as Chase and everything around him vanishes.

When he opens his eyes again Jack only sees a ceiling. He is lying in a bed…damp from the sweat that even still pours down his face. He stifles his tears…barley knowing why he's crying. He just can't help but feel ashamed, he had rather been looked down on by Chase as he had so many times before…than murder old Master Fung this one time.

He recalls how he had reacted…he laughed, proud of himself, that he had protected Chase. Then, his laughter had stopped all together when he had viewed the thick red liquid dripping from his hands.

(Chapter Talk): Jack's had a bad dream. now it won't be easy for a guy like Jack (as hannibal once said he's one generation away from evil) to become pure evil. Saying that...where do you guys think he'll end up after all this?


	15. Wake Up Jack

-1You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"…Master Fung…"_

_"Jack Spicer…never would have figured him to actually be able to kill anyone…"_

_"Never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it."_

_"Those clammy hands of yours will never be clean." _

_"You should be proud."_

_"I bet for villains dats like a major reputation bonus."_

_"I never wanted this…"_

Chapter Fifteen: Wake up Jack

When he heard and saw Omi's cries of distress Jack himself had cried…not long though.

As soon as Chase spied him (by then the monks had taken Master Fung and gone as Jack had called off the cats and bots)… he had practically beat him senseless. 'True evil relishes in the death of those who do not share their views...honor his death as a fellow warrior…but do not mourn him.' Was what Jack had been ordered to do.

Jack continued to cry anyway…and was roughly beaten on the charges of disobedience.

That wasn't the worst of it. To make matters worse, he had come back and lied to Kimiko's face…frightened of her hating him for what he had done…even if it was an unintentional murder, Jack had faithfully acted as Chase's loyal lackey. Jack had once again tasted the thrill of being evil…and he _loved it_. It's too late to dream of being good…if his sanity held out that long.

Jack turns his head to the side, letting out another small sob before rubbing his burning eyes.

**"…?"**

He extends his hand…and lightly brushes his fingertips against Kimiko's blushed face. Rolling back over, Jack tries to flip through yesterday's events…he recalls coming back and fearfully lying to her, but after that? Why of all places had he ended up here?

His eyes hollow out as he looks up at the ceiling of Kimiko's room…had he been so distraught upon his return that he blanked out and was carried here? Jack never liked to admit it…he often passed out when under too much stress.

That, and…perhaps his room had been too dark? He had recalled a few cases where he had aimlessly wandered through his own home in his sleep turning on all the lights when his nightlight had been broken or burned out.

Running a hand through his hair and scooting towards the edge of the bed…Jack tries to collect his thoughts.

"Something the matter?" Her voice is weak.

Jack looks down at her…so beautiful… He turns away. "Nothings wrong…I don't…feel well, just a headache I guess…"

Kimiko stretches, revealing herself to be wearing his favorite shirt. "This place is getting to both of us…isn't it? It's like a prison, but at the same time…it's not so bad" She gives him a very self explanatory smirk.

He sits uncomfortably at the edge of the bed…something is unnerving him…and it's not Kimiko's coy smile.

"I know you would never harm me…it makes me feel safe."

Jack turns to her. "Kimiko…"

"…is something wrong?"

He shakes his head.

Turning his back to her as he swings his legs over the bed, Jack sighs. Her eyes burn the flesh of his pale back. Turning around to face her, Jack locks eyes with her…something he would regret.

Eyes fixed on him, Kimiko crawls to her knees. She hugs a pillow as her shimmering azure eyes stare longingly at Jack. He nervously goes to pull at his pajama collar, but he has none.

"Kimiko…I'm confused…"

She yawns again, letting her chin rest on the soft pillow. "About last night? I don't know…you were acting weird…unusually brave and forceful really. I suppose Chase really scared you…so I invited you here. You didn't want to sleep in that big empty bed all alone, I could tell…"

She bats her eyelashes as her lips curl into a smile.

Lowering his head, Jack silently confirms how correct she had been…that bed would have been too empty without his whole self to fill it up. He feels himself beginning to tremble as her hand slowly slides onto his left knee.

She suddenly shifts her weight towards him, and allows herself to fall face up in his lap with a _thud_. Jack's hands go up to his shoulders as he squeals. "_what are you doing?_"

She looks up at him seductively as she slowly raises one hand to lightly touch his face. He shudders as her fingertips touch him…looking down at her, he can't help but feel something is amiss.

She turns her head to the side. Fumbling with her hair she turns on her side and uses her arm to lift herself up. Loosely, her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls herself to him…the top of her head resting beneath his chin.

"Last night…" Her voice is soft and slightly shaking.

Jack freezes. He slightly develops a blue hue as she tightens her hold around his thin neck.

"You really care about me?" She whispers, her hold tightening.

Jack lets loose a raspy sigh as he shifts his weight to allow his wind pipe some room to expand. He had always wondered if she would ever ask him that question. But now as she does…he feels something amiss in the action, but only after he automatically responds. "So much."

He feels her shifting to sit on his leg. The added weight isn't the most comfortable thing in the world…in fact Jack already feels his toes going numb. He would endure it, though if it meant she would be near him for a little while.

"What do you like about me?" She asks.

"Everything…" Jack whispers. His eyes are closed and his voice is sure as Kimiko runs her fingers through his hair.

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything…" Jack breaths.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"I would…" Jack looks in her general direction, only not directly at her. He's lost in reverie.

He feels her hands move to his shoulder blades. Leaning up, she softly whispers into his ear…

"Would you lie for me?"

"Yes." Jack sighs. He feels her breath on his lobe.

"Would you steal for me?"

"Anything…" Jack sighs, one arm wrapping protectively around her waist.

She pauses. "Would you kill for me?" Her voice is so enchanting.

His free hand goes to the back of her head, the fingers embedding themselves in her thick raven hair. Jack answers before actually comprehending what he's saying.

"Yes…Kimiko I wou…wait…WHAT?" He pulls back to look at her face.

"Would you kill someone to save me?"

Jack merely begins to tremble as she tempts him with her eyes, lifting a brow to question his intentions.

Her hair falls down to cover half of her face.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Her voice hits him like a siren's song.

Jack kisses her.

For a few moments, Jack finds himself happier than he's ever been in his life. For some reason…this time it's different, like a spell. The longer their lips touch…the more he seems to feel drunk…the more his mind clouds. After a few moments, the feeling unnerves Jack, and he pulls back.

"Do you want me?"

Her voice trails off.

Jack parts his lips to talk.

Her fingertips stop him.

"What _do_ you want?"

Jack shakes his head, somewhat confused.

"Money?"

Nervously, he runs a shaky hand through his hair.

"Power?"

Irritated, Jack looks away.

"Love?"

He lightly grinds his teeth.

"Or do you just want…what all other animals want? Is that why _I'm_ here? Because you want…even though deep down…"

His hand clutches at a nearby pillow…

"…you know that you can never have me…without brainwashing me?"

…before he leaps from where he sits.

"**How dare you!"**

Jack lunges himself at her with all his might. Even with that though, he still manages to miss as she floats to safety. She laughs heartedly as Jack tumbles out of his bed in nothing but his boxers and proceeds to point a shaky finger as his lower jaw drops to the floor.

"**Moby Morpher!"**

"Wuya!" Jack grumbles, clutching his slick hands into fists as his eyes narrow to small slits of pure fire. Roaring with anger, Jack grinds his teeth as he slams his foot continuously against the plush carpet of Kimiko's room, fire sparking from beneath his bare foot. "How could I be so stupid?"

"I'm used to it." She mumbles, waving her hand carelessly in the air.

Soon after the comment, Jack stops as his foot catches on fire. Grabbing the appendage he proceeds to hop up and down a few times before putting it out with the bed spread. As he hesitantly tries to calm himself, Jack begins to jump up and down again as he wipes his mouth, nearly gagging. Wuya merely laughs, finding his antic amusing.

"How could you…"

"Quite easily Jack." She quips. "When dealing with teenage hormones…anything is possible. And easily attainable." Her eyes slant as she looks his way smugly. Jack is still wiping his mouth.

"I'll get you for that…that was disgusting! You kissed me! Yuck!" His tongue flops out briefly before he begins rubbing his arms comfortingly. "I'm going to be traumatized for the rest of my life…" His eyes grow large and hollowed as he sticks out his lower lip.

"Would you kill for her." Wuya's words are said to sound as a statement. "Would you, Jack Spicer take a life to save hers?"

Jack turns towards Wuya with his heel, ready to flee if the action may be needed. "Save?" He inquires.

Wuya chuckles evilly. "Yes. It's amusing in a twisted kind of way. Cute really, Jack Spicer. By the way, you had better be a good boy. Master Chase has informed me that, your loyalties are in question after the way you acted. And now Kimiko is being held as collateral. I saw it coming of course…"

She looks down at Jack who is preparing himself for another charge…even though he could never reach her.

"You never could stay on one side. I'm sure you'll do something to make her leave you too…even in her current state, eventually. But…you look so upset, Jackie? You were plotting with her weren't you?"

Jack lowers his eyes to the floor.

"A woman's wiles and nothing more. Trust me I'd know…I live on wiles. She played you like a harp, Jack. I absolutely have to ask. What did that little vixen trade you for your eternal loyalty to her?"

"It's not like that…" He sheepishly mumbles.

"Oh but it is like that. She had to of given you _something_. Did she sleep with you? Did she tell you she loved you? Did she give you her time of day…yeah, you would trade your soul for a little attention."

"Shut up!

"Stupid, silly, simpering boy…you never learn, never change. You really thought you could get away with it? Out- evil master Chase? You really are stupid, Jack. Even I know it's impossible…I've tried! And now the only thing I know you really care about is about to be destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"Yes…wonderful isn't it?" Wuya slowly approaches him. "Kimiko is living on a short leash…much like you." She points at him and laughs. "If you want her to see the next day…Chase has a special mission for you."

Jack hurriedly heads towards the door. Half way there, he stops and turns back around. He looks at Wuya over his shoulder.

"Why did you do this?" He asks.

Wuya taps a claw to her chin. "This? For fun of course. Putting delusions of love in your head. We all know, even Chase that Kimiko could never love you. Plus…it was fun to mess with your head. If it takes you so long to tell a fake from the real thing…how do you know whether _she_ wasn't lying to you or not?"

"Because unlike you…Kimiko loves me." His voice is distant.

Wuya chuckles. "Is it really love that you want Jackie? How can you know what it is? Your better off by yourself…not distracted by all these little fantasies of yours."

"Be quiet! It's no fantasy! She does love me!"

"Jack…you just think she is…and you believe you are. When you kissed me…did you feel any different than when you kiss her?"

He doesn't answer.

"Is she really all that special?"

Grinding his teeth Jack lets loose a loud frustrated yell. "Yeah…she's the smartest, most beautiful, greatest girl in the world! And she does love me!"

Jack takes his leave. How could he have been so stupid? How could he be fooled so easily?

He looks down the hallway…his eyes shadowed by the dim lighting. Despite what Wuya thinks, all hope is not lost.

He would somehow fix it all…and make it right. If he could only find a way to get back to his lair …he would have all the power he needed to correct everything…

Yes…if he only…it _could _work.

And then, Jack could live the remainder of his days in peace. He could have it all without someone trying to control him…he could undo the _unnecessary evils _he caused even…after all…the ruler of the universe could do anything he pleased…even change time.

A small simpering smile appears on his face as he approaches the entrance to Chase's throne room…thoughts of world domination filling his mind.

Little does he know of what lies on the other side of the door.

(Chapter Talk): Jack just doesn't quit…does he? One track mind this boy! Anyway I know it took me forever to write this chapter...and I hope it didn't dissapoint. I'm going to begin working on the next chapter right away so watch out for chapter sixteen either tomorrow or Sunday. Good Jack's getting his own chapter next! Yay! PS: I really don't know what compelled me to make Kimiko be Wuya in disquise...does it work?


	16. Yin

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"It's amusing in a twisted kind of way."_

_"Jack…you just think she is…and you believe you are. When you kissed me…did you feel any different than when you kiss her?"_

_"Why did you do this?"_

Chapter Sixteen: Yin

The air feels thin and slimy to the lungs. The chains are old, the cuffs are tight. Despite this he remains dangling…a small smirk on his face as he hums zippidy doo-da.

Two days…no food, no water…no jack.

"I'm worried…if only I could be set free so that I may aid Kimiko…not that I don't trust Jack that is…he would never…"

Good Jack's loud thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a cackling voice. "…harm her…" Good Jack watches confused as Wuya struts before him in a slimming red gown. "That is what your simple mind is thinking, is it not?"

Good Jack smiles, more pleased with the thought of company than the realization that Wuya was the one who had locked him up in the first place. His cuffed hands attempt to wave.

"Quirky little fellow, aren't you?"

Good Jack's smile widens. "It's just so nice to have such lovely company."

Wuya's face contorts to one of disgust. "My company is not _lovely_." She cringes slightly at saying the word…what evil Heylin witch wants to be considered good company to a creepy thing like Jack Spicer's good half? It's just not good for one's reputation, or one's ears.

"Sorry." His apologetic voice interrupts her thoughts.

She looks up at him. He smiles at her. "Sorry to interrupt your thoughts…but I didn't mean your _company_ is lovely."

His head jerks unnaturally to one side as his smile absorbs his face in a quick snapping motion followed by a spastic ray of light appearing behind him.

**CRINGE**

Grumbling Wuya snaps back a retort. "What is that…" She stops, her hands clenching into tight fists as she approaches within just a few feet of the boy. "Not another word out of you until I'm finished speaking." She stares at him in a familiar manner.

Good Jack gives her a quick nod to indicate his understanding…he has no intention of being beaten like a piñata. Wuya reaches into one of her sleeves, Good Jack watching her intently. Slowly, she reveals the Ying-Yang yo-yo. Good Jack gulps, his eyes widening slightly.

Wuya twirls a few strands of her long red hair around her slender finger, her eyes never leaving Jacks. Deep in her throat a cackle is amplified into a laugh, which turns into a fit of spastic chuckles. He only barely hears her words.

"Jack is going to kill you."

His face drops, death was never something to smile about…but he could play the optimist if he had to. "Jack would never…kill me. We're like brothers! We do everything together…we are technically one person you know." He lifts his head up, sticking his nose in the air to appear snotty for a few seconds.

Wuya isn't amused.

"Oh but Jack…dear Jack he _is _going to kill you…and Kimiko too, eventually. And I know you want to deny it. But… Funny thing though…with the latest circumstances you have no proof of me being wrong in saying Jack can't kill." She quickly sputs the last line before Good Jack can manage a word.

As if nothing she said was really interesting at all, Wuya yawns, stretches and begins to stroll to a wall behind Good Jack. He stares at the door, wishing that Wuya would leave at this point…her company had made itself no longer lovely, but uncomfortable.

Lightly he feels as if someone is touching his hair. Long slender fingers run themselves through the slightly ruffled red locks. Shivers run up his spine as he begins to fidget and swings lightly back and forth. Shaking, Good Jack looks around, trying to shift his position so that he can look at what's behind him.

"W-Wuya?" He stammers, peeking as much as he can over his shoulder. "…Marco…"

At the mention of her name, a long slender fingertip touches his spine. Jack arches forwards in surprise, his eyes practically falling out of his sockets. He feels her presence, menacingly behind him…and in a rare moment, scarce to him he feels a slight twinge of fear as she speaks.

"Jack…do you realize what you are?"

Good Jack shakes his head slowly from side to side. Wuya breaths a chuckle into his ear, her finger poking him a little harder.

"Jack you are nothing more than a discard able piece of baggage to Jack. You have no place in the realm of evil. You are positively the nicest, kindest, most sensitive, most moralistic, honor bound…pleasant and considerate good guy to ever walk this earth…"

His eyes begin to sparkle as his grin stretches from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Yes." Wuya whispers. "And do you know what this means?"

Good Jack shakes his head.

"You are the _only_ person in this _entire_ world that is _truly…_**good**."

Good Jack stares off into space for a moment…letting the thoughts of rainbows, sunsets, helping the needy…along with serving tea to his best friends engulf his head. Giggling, Good Jack claps his feet together. "Wait…" He pauses, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you mean to say that I am the only person in this whole world that has no evil in me? That's impossible!"

Wuya chuckles. "Jack, Jack…Jack…" She floats off the ground, her hands rest on his shoulders as she begins to explain.

Gently she wraps her hands around his pale face. "The child which you were created from…was created himself. Jack Spicer is no more than a shell of a child, a publicity stunt to in some way feel important and threatening to this big, big world. Inside him, there is you…the perfect example of an honest, good hearted saint. He _is _a good guy deep down…of course he's tried time and time again to be 'evil'…that is the other Jack. With all that falsehood gone, you are the perfect example of what a human being should be. You see…if you're the perfect example…"

Good Jack looks up at the ceiling. He wishes he could see Jack and the monks again…especially Kimiko. He peaks once or twice towards Wuya to regretfully see that she's still there. Jerking his head to look to the floor and away from where she can see his face he nervously grinds his teeth.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…don't you?"

Wuya floats in front of Good Jack, tapping her bottom lip with her index finger. Good Jack stutters. "Y-Yes I…I do know…not of what you mean, Wuya…"

He tries to smile innocently, his actions earning him a painful poke in his stomach. Wuya slants her eyes…

"Don't lie to me child. We both know what is to come. You cannot stay here…you cannot leave. Your only options at this point is to either die…or become evil."

Good Jack quizzically interrupts. "Yes…this topic has been brought up several times in my spare moments of reverie. I admit…that this life of evil or no life at all seems to be my fate. However, if I were to be sent into the Ying-Yang world with only one yo-yo for example…I would in fact come out quite eviler than Jackie. Though this thought does disturb me."

"If that really is the case. Why not join Chase instead of remain here as a prisoner?"

"This thought does disturb me." He reitterates.

"Still...you could."

Good Jack shakes his head, eyes wide with disbelief. "I'd never join you…and neither will Jack! You can't control us…we have the power of good on our side! We have justice…and love! We have lo-"

His speech is instantly stopped as her fist connects with his stomach. He hears the sound of something crunching…and the wetness of the gathering of blood forming at the crook of his mouth.

Flying agape as he tries to gather air, a thin bit of blood flies from his mouth.

Wuya only laughs. Good Jack's head droops as a small line of red appears lightly over his pouted bottom lip.

"Stupid boy…Jack drank the potion! He's under Master Chase's influence. Love will not save you. And if I have to see to it myself…"

Good Jack lets his head hang, not that he could lift it currently. He feels rather dizzy as he hears Wuya speak once more…

"The world is not like you. It is dark, greedy, dangerous and filled with bad people. Even your dear Kimiko isn't perfect…the way she tries to tempt Jack…"

"Kimiko loves us." He mumbles weakly.

"Kimiko lusts for Jack…not you."

And with that Wuya turns on her heel, leaving Jack with his thoughts.

(Chapter Talk): Poor Good Jack…Feh, to Wuya. Well now you know where he is and what's going on…can anyone say they saw this coming? And don't try to lie…even _I_ didn't know this was coming! Seriously though, a little feedback would be nice.


	17. Yang

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"Jack is going to kill you."_

_"Jack…do you realize what you are?"_

_"Kimiko loves me!"_

_"Kimiko lusts for Jack…not you."_

Chapter Seventeen: Yang

If something wasn't broken before…it sure was now.

"Speak Spicer!"

"Ugn!"

Jack bounces weakly against the floor, skidding a few feet before his limp body takes enough aerial accent to _fly_ into a stone statue.

"Kimiko…"

Rolling over on his back with a heavy heart Jack tries to collect himself. The confidence he had thought he had only minutes before completely shattered into fragments of a distant memory.

"No woman is worth jeopardizing _my_ plans! I will not be double-crossed by a worm like you! Get over here this instant."

When Jack ceases to move…the Evil Lord of Darkness goes to him.

Chase lifts Jack up by his scalp. Tossing the barely conscious boy into a tiger's mouth he proceeds to return to his throne. "You will tell me _everything_."

Most of Jack's body still lies on the floor in a turned sitting position. Holding him by the hem of his black jacket, the tiger lightly shakes Jack to keep him awake. His left eye swollen shut and purple, several cuts about his face and even more noticeably the large claw shaped gash across his pale chest make the youth appear to be down for the count. He whimpers as Chase continues to banter him.

"Speak you little traitor!"

"Chase did you know…the world can be put on a string?" He's somewhat delusional.

A quick kick brings him back to reality.

"Where did that…" He mumbles weakly. "Chase…I, never wanted this…"

"Don't give me that, _pack of lies _you _insect. _This is the _greatest_ thing that's _ever_ happened to you and you know it. Now I suggest you not try my patience any longer…your theatrics are boring me. What have you been planning with that monk?"

"Evil?" Jack tries.

"How about I get an answer that doesn't scream pathetic worm chatter."

"So…you want a good lie?"

Chase roars as he morphs into his dragon form. Slowly, his yellow eyes settle on Jack…as do his fangs. "This is your last chance!"

Jack withdrawals, his body flinching at the sharpness of Chases voice…and his teeth. Without ever bothering to answer Chase, he makes him even more upset.

"Very well. I will argue with you no longer…Wuya!"

Out of nowhere, Wuya appears carrying a large bronze tray. With nothing but pure ecstasy on her face, she hands a small bottle over to Chase. Jack receives one look of pure dominance…and another of pure joy.

"W-What's that?"

"Your medicine, Jackie." Wuya chuckles.

"N-No thanks…I feel just f-fine!" Jack tries to move, but the tiger holding him …shakes some sense into the red headed evil boy genius.

Changing back, Chase kneels down to Jack and lightly grabs hold of his face. He examines the only remaining good eye that Jack has. Shaking his head and wavering a finger before Jack's face Chase signals for Wuya to approach the two. "No wonder he's acting so rebellious. He hasn't been drinking the potion."

"I don't want it anymore…" Jack whines, trying to shake his face free from Chase's grasp.

"You have no choice." Chase snaps, his yellow eyes boring into Jack's. "You are my apprentice whether you like it or not…Wuya give young Spicer his medicine so that he can return to being tolerable once more." Chase returns to his throne.

He sits, gently draping his fingers over the edge of the armrest as he makes himself comfortable.

Wuya roughly grabs a handful of Jack's hair and yanks his head back. "Open up, kiddo."

_**Don't!**_

The voice…at it's beckoning Jack clamps his mouth shut.

As Jack refuses, Chase gives him some inclination from across the throne room. "Do it before I have that girl fed to my tigers, Spicer."

Jack's eyes bulge. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing new really. But in the future you need to drink this special potion regularly or else you will go back to normal…In a sense. If you go without the potion for too long Spicer you _will_ go mad."

_**Don't listen to him**_

"Don't make me…" He whimpers

Chase merely stares.

_**Jack…**_

"Spicer. This is your last chance! Drink the potion or else."

_**Please…no…**_

"I'm sorry. S-So…sorry."

Jack's mouth opens enough so that the liquid is drizzled into his mouth. Upon it slithering down his throat he instantly begins to twitch, shake and have spastic outbursts from his muscles. Wuya jumps back a bit alarmed as his eyes roll back into his head. His body is curled up…his fingers strained into claws and tucked into his chest…his eyes white as his flesh…and his mouth agape.

"Is he dead?"

"No." Chase calmly answers. "He's free."

"Free?"

Wuya turns around to see Jack…eyes shadowed, void of expression and rising despite the damage done to his body. He stands up a little wobbly but completely, only stopping to gaze over his pale knuckles and for a brief moment to glare at Wuya.

"Stop starring Witch."

"What did you say to me?"

Jack cracks a smile…so sure of himself as he points at her. "I'm talking to you, Heylin hag of Da ugly. Do you see anyone else walking around hogging it all up? HAHAHAHA! Seriously…I've seen melted candle wax with a better figure. Little old for that dress, Wuya…by like fourteen-hundred and fifty years." He walks right past her and to Chase's throne.

"Alright, Chase my man. What's the deal?"

"Feeling better I see Spicer?"

"Actually yeah, I do. Funny I have this weird feeling in the back of my mind that I've something to do?"

"It is nothing other than what you have been called here for."

" Oh yeah." Jack mumbles, scratching his head lightly. "You're not still mad are you?"

Chase leans on his left hand as he taps the arm of his chair with the other. "I will forgive you under one condition."

A sharp pain enters Jack's chest as the voice booms through his mind before recessing to his subconscious…still telling him to go back. He wavers a bit and lightly pats the cloth that covers the flesh that protects what is left…of his heart. There is some regret in his eyes. There are tears daring to break free.

"What is it Spicer?"

"Nothing." Jack shakes his head. "It's…nothing."

"Nothing is still something. Is it perhaps a someone that is bothering you?"

"Jack…" He mumbles. "Kimiko…and Jack…" His hand goes to cover his face. "I want this _so_ bad. Chase really I…do."

Chase holds up a hand to stop Jack from talking. "This other half of yours. He's telling you what to do is he? Bossing you around?"

"No."

Chase smirks. "Oh but he is, Jack. You're thinking about turning good aren't you? Going against everything you've ever worked for?"

"But he's still right about one thing…the only thing that matters to me right now."

"And what is that?" Chase leans back into his throne chair.

"Kimiko…"

"Only came into your possession when you kidnapped her and stole her powers and memory. Being good had nothing to do with that."

"You're right, Chase…" Jack admits, his good eye half closing itself as he begins to go over what is being said to him. "But…Jack…the good Jack. He's still me. My conscience…"

"Evil has no need for that…it only serves to get in the way. Remember that he is useless…and that you have outgrown his, _help_. You are no longer Yang and Yin Jack Spicer…you are Yin…and to prove this to me you will go on a quest."

Jack smiles, his head tilting downwards as shadows touch his remaining good eye. "Anything master." He whispers in a cold breath.

"You no longer need that wench around…" Chase begins.

Jack twitches his head to one side before throwing a killer stare at Chase. The migraine begins to return as he feels Chase boring into his own mind. Stumbling up a step to reach Chase Jack stretches out a clawed hand as if for the action to speak for him.

"You cannot overpower me Jack."

"We had a deal…I want Kimiko." He growls.

"Very well. _Have_ her all you like, Spicer. I'm not stopping you…"

Jack smirks eagerly…but is dismayed greatly as Chase makes getting to his precious Kimiko as big of an obstacle as it can be.

"Kimiko will be returned to you…" Chase begins.

"My quest." Jack mumbles knowingly.

"Go to the site where the new Sheng Gahn Wu has revealed itself and simply bring it to me by means of winning a showdown."

"By myself? Win?" Jack tenses up, his teeth grinding together. "You know I can't win a showdown to save my life." Jack growls between heavy breaths, his fist clutched tightly at his sides.

Chase stands and calmly straightens out his armor.

"Perhaps you can win one to save hers."

He turns and begins to take his leave. "This is an _order_ Spicer." At the mentioning of the word, Jack stands at attention…much against his will and to his discomfort. "Bring me that Wu by any means necessary…think evil thoughts."

"And then Kimiko's all mine…forever and ever…"

Jack crack's a mischievous smirk as he rubs his pale hands together. Chuckling to himself he turns and makes a run for the door…he can't wait to go do something evil.

"Silly boy. I just don't get it though Chase…how _does_ that potion work?"

"Simple." Chase calmly states as he prepares himself to meditate. "It merely intertwines my essence with young Spicer so that I may control him. When he drinks the potion once a day I can keep an eye on him and keep control…" His eyes briefly open to look at her. "As long as I can keep putting ideas in his little head…Jack will continue to serve me as I wish."

"And of his other half? He won't join us you know."

Chase closes his eyes and lets loose a small sigh. "Spicer's other half…"

"Is useless."

"Is a problem. Good Jack can make the difference both in Spicer and the battlefield. He is rather skilled with the Sheng Gahn Wu…and possesses just as much intellect as his counterpart."

Wuya watches as Chase exit's the throne room…followed by his tiger warriors.

Twirling into the throne herself, Wuya stretches herself out like a cat and begins to daydream as she observes her perfectly manicured claws. It would only take a few strings…a few suggestions, a few Wu. Yes…after all he seemed to be the half that once considered her a second mother, partner and friend…and he thought she was beautiful…no, lovely.

"Perfect."

Wuya looks to her left, giggling at the crack Jack had left in one of Chase's statues as she invision a future where she once again rules the world. And it would only take the recruitment of one…good Jack Spicer.

(Chapter Talk): Okay…I got a review on some confusion. Yes, I know that the last chapter was titled yin, when the main character was the yang side…but the focus was on the yin character Jack. I hope this chapter may have helped clarify this a bit but the chapters are indirectly pointing out what may come in the future for the two characters. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	18. Hunting, Part One: Clay

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"Open up, kiddo."_

_"If you go without the potion for too long Spicer you will go mad."_

_"Don't make me..."_

_"This other half of yours. He's telling you what to do."_

_"Evil has no need for that…it only serves to get in the way. Remember that he is useless…and that you have outgrown his, help. You are no longer Yang and Yin Jack Spicer…you are Yin…and to prove this to me you will go on a quest."_

"Yes...master"

Chapter Eighteen: Hunting, Part One: Clay

Everything had gone as planned. He had shown up, taunted them and using a new advanced hologram invention, he had tricked them. The three remaining monks were easily separated. Each believing that they were hot on the trail of the notorious Jack Spicer.

"Silly fools. Heh." Jack chuckles from the treetops, lacing his pale fingers together. His feet dangle below him and he lightly swings them forwards to examine his boots.

Jack is playing the waiting game.

Suddenly, he hears his first catch of the day approaching…and with big heavy steps at that. Looking down as he slowly lifts himself into a shaky, standing position Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius observes the monk known as Clay.

"Time to wrastle this doeggy befer he guts eh-way." Jack taps his chin in thought. "Maybe…I oughtta be plann'n on wrasling a cow instead of-a doeggy. He's a big boy after all." Chuckling, he lightly smacks his left knee.

Leaping from the thick branch Jack activates his monkey staff and easily climbs down without a sound. After he reaches striking distance, Jack lets go of the staff and reaches into his pocket. Pulling out a small metallic spider-bot Jack's grin spreads across his face. With a flick of his wrist…the spider easily lands and attaches itself to Clay.

"Heh." Jack confidently leaps from his hiding spot, dramatically pointing a finger at Clay; he is sure of his victory. "Alright Cowboy. Time for some answers."

"I aint tell'n you diddily you cowering little snake." Clay gets into a fighting position.

"Oh. Oh, I think you will…most definitely will." Tilts head as he bears his tinged teeth.

Clay tightens his hold on his current Wu…The Lasso Boa Boa. Jack merely stands his ground and looks at Clay…no fear in his eyes.

"Attack me. Go on…I dare you Cowboy."

Clay lashes out with the Wu, there is a flash, a scream…and no more.

(Chapter Talk): Don't give me those stares! I know it took forever to update and this chapter is short...but there's more coming...two more parts being updated with this one. Hee Hee...see not so bad! Be sure to review...it lets me know how i'm doing. I'm a very emotional artist after all...I need inspiration!


	19. Hunting, Part Two: Omi

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown...

_Continued..._

Chapter Nineteen: Hunting, Part Two: Omi

Finding something as low to the ground as Omi took a little more time. Luckily his head is as big as a watermelon and as yellow as the morning sun.

Jack had found him standing besides a small pond admiring himself in the water's rippley reflection. Now he bears his monkey fangs and lashes his tail to and froe behind his hunched form. Grasping the staff, Jack looks down at Omi with hesitation.

Peering through the leaves Jack can see his opponents face…and he remembers how it had looked when he had…killed…Master Fung.

Standing, he is tempted to drop his precious Shen Gon Wu.

Omi's isn't the only face in the water. And The onlooker himself is distraught at what he sees.

Jack sees himself, in the shadows. A pale face contrasted against the darkness, blood red eyes, protruding off-white fangs, a clawed hand grasping a primitive stick…and an overall scrappy, rugged look…primitive and inhuman in appearance.

More magic is at work than just the staff.

A hand sized stone ruins the image and calm nature surrounding the area. Birds take flight as the pond pours beyond it's borders as Jack's hostility replaces what was a tranquil scene.

"Jack Spicer."

"Omi."

The almighty bald one…Jack feels sorry for him the most. So delusional…so trusting. Jack knows how strong Omi is…and it hurts Jack to look into his opponents eyes. Now that he sees him, he is hurting again.

His eyes are filled with pain as he looks at the creature before him…he has lost a father…and Jack knows he has caused the hurt that ails the still young monk. Jack takes in a sharp breath…he couldn't fight the only person who ever really cared for him…well he couldn't fight him how Chase wanted him too.

It was always either Omi or Jack…and deep down Jack knows that if he is to be the best he would have to fight Omi one day, win and take a good shower to wash the blood from his body.

"Leave this forest." Jack half grumbles. Sharp teeth are peeking out from his upper lip.

"Jack Spicer." Omi's voice drops a few tones…there are traces of malice. "You dare to show your face to mine after what you have done?" a wave of hate emanates from his usually composed stare.

"Omi…" Jack puts his hands up and takes a step back.

"You Jack Spicer…" Tears well up in his eyes. "Why did you come? You have no need for this Wu…"

"I…"

"You have all the power you've ever wanted…you have taken Master Fung from me…You have taken Kimiko from me…stealing Wu is one thing…but do you have to steal my family too?"

"Orders." His voice is trembling.

"Orders? Orders? Orders!" He clenches his fists. "You have slain my master, my father…you are attacking my only acclaimed family. You are nothing but a bad man… and Raimundo was right." He lowers his head and closes his eyes for a moment.

As they open a stream of tears spurt from his eyes and pour down his face.

"You are a **_murderer_**!"

Jack feels his back hit the trunk of a tree. He hadn't even realized he had been backing up. His eyes are wide…the monkey staff hugged tight to his chest. Jack shakes his head back and forth.

"No…" He whispers.

"What was that?" Omi stances him self as he tries to regain his composer.

"No!" Jack yells. He hugs the staff, covers his face and screams as the images replay in his head. He hastily wipes the invisible blood staining his hands on his jacket.

"Jack…Spicer…" Omi takes a step forward, his hand now almost held out.

"Stay away from me!" Jack covers his face. "A-And I am not a…a…" His whole face drops as his lips quiver to say the last remaining word. "Really Omi…I'm not…"

"Then why? Why? Why did you do it? Why Jack…why?" Omi whimpers.

"I don't know cue-ball…" Chuckles. "I…don't know…" Lightly continues to laugh.

Omi seems to slowly drop his guard as he looks on at Jack. He can tell that Jack is hurting…and in no way is he enjoying himself. Slowly he takes another step forwards.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jack whimpers, his feet still trying to make him move away though his body only rubs against the tree. He sinks to the floor. "Stay away…I don't want to hurt you…"

"Why me?" Omi questions. "Why would you wish to place no harm on me, Jack Spicer?"

"Because…" Jack sobs. "You always believed in me." Slowly Jack gets to his feet as he snivels. "And I know you still do believe that there is good in me. Omi…" Jack covers his face with his free hand and slowly wipes it clear of sweat and tears. "Look at me…I'm a monster. I've killed an innocent old man, when it wasn't even my place to fight…I kidnapped Kimiko…" He bears his teeth. "I'm losing my mind…I'm in love…heh, I'm nothing more than a puppet. I want to be good." As he whispers this he drops the Monkey staff and reaches into his coat pocket.

Omi stumbles back and regaining his stance leaps into the air in an attempt to avoid the flying projectile. There is a flash…a scream…and a small choking sob.

Lips curled up in distress and fangs barred. "What I want to be and what I am are two different things." He drops the monkey staff. "That's how it always is…and always will be." Jack falls to his knees and lets himself cry...his hands gripping the dirt as he makes his own pool of sorrow.

He feels the light pour down and leans back to look up. For an instant he looks down...before hastily standing.

The moon illuminates down. The light peering through the leaves and casting it's tricky shadows across Jack's pale and morphed face. His head arches up and he hisses…trembling as his bones creak and crack. They slowly pull back into their proper positions…his tail slowly disapearing like the tuanting fuse of a bomb.

Jack heads back into the woods on foot, his red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. Truly, he is sorry for poor Omi…but there is the Wu…and a certain Brazilian monk who's had this coming for quite some time.

"Two down…one to go…" Jack chuckles, his teeth prick his lower lip. with a start, he slowly touches the pinched flesh and then the cause of the small pain. Angrily Jack tightens his fist and looks on into the darkness." Once he's gone…she'll be all mine. And i'll be happy...so happy."

_Meanwhile… _

"Of course." Chase chuckles to himself as he peers in his crystal ball. "Anythign to keep you happy, my young apprentice."

Chase waves his hand and a wall turns around to reveal Jack precious prize, coveted above all things. She is dangling weakly…most of her spirit drained from her.

Standing Chase orders a warrior to bring her water. "I would rather you be destroyed, Kimiko dragon of fire… but I can't control Jack without you. Still…" Rubs his chin. "It appears I cannot control him to his full potential as you are convincing him to go against me as well."

Wuya slowly appears behind Chase holding a small silver tray. They turn to each other and smile evilly in unison. "It is time." she cackles.

"Yes. With Kimiko under the influence as well…I can control Spicer's every thought…every move. I'll know what he's plotting twenty four seven. He will serve me for the rest of his eternal life…and make me ruler of this world." Chase gleefully takes the vile into his hand. He turns and approaches Kimiko.

"So your giving her powers?" Wuya claws her hands.

"Not quite." Turns back for a second. "I'm not stupid."

Lifting Kimiko's chin…Chase slips the potion past her lips. She instantly convulses…her body spastically twitching and arching as she screams through her unconsciousness.

Fire appears behind the lord of darkness. The shadows cover half of his face…one reptilian eye glows brighter than the light.

"There is a new prophecy…and it is unfolding before our eyes. It may not be as fast as absorbing Omi's powers…but it will be irreversible. I will rule for all eternity…and Jack will be the tool that gets me there!"

(Chapter Talk): Hee...evil plans, evil plans! Boy I love evil plans! Well up next is Jack and Raimundo dukeing it out for...the mystery Wu that is to come. I hope you all thuroughly enjoyed the chapter...but you'll have to wait for the whole battle thing...sorry. i love feedback more than anything so review and maybe i'll be inspired to write more sooner.


	20. Hunting, Part Three: Raimundo

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_Previously..._

_"Jack Spicer."_

_"Omi."_

_"You have all the power you've ever wanted…you have taken Master Fung from me…You have taken Kimiko from me…stealing Wu is one thing…but do you have to steal my family too!?"_

_"Stay away from me!" _

_"You are a **murderer**!"_

_"You're giving her powers!?"_

_"There is a new prophecy…and it is unfolding before our eyes. It may not be as fast as absorbing Omi's powers…but it will be irreversible. I will rule for all eternity…and Jack will be the tool that gets me there!"_

Chapter Twenty One: Hunting Part Three: Raimundo

"Jack Spicer." His voice low and eyes slanted, Raimundo takes a threatening step forwards.

Jack lingers in the shadows. His eyes illuminate in the darkness…and appear to Raimundo as two glowing red orbs: orbs that may belong to an animal backed into a corner. Jack refuses to come out, so Raimundo pushes forwards.

"Hiding as always I see. Why don't you come out and face me like a man?"

Raimundo watches as Jack's glowing eyes intensify and slant to form a floating, menacing glare. Jack emerges at last from the depths of the darkness…his teeth barred.

"Who's hiding? You know I'm not some whinny weakling you can just push around anymore. I suggest you start to show me a little respect Pedrosa, else I show you something in return for your ignorance." Jack snarls.

Raimundo tightens his hold on his Blade of the Nebula as he views Jack's face, the dim light of the moon revealing Jack's purpose in staying out of sight.

"Dude…"

"Shut up!"

"Y-Your face…"

Jack goes to cover his face with his hand…but only distresses himself as he views up front the cause of his misery. He retracts his mutated palm to his stomach and raises the one wielding his monkey staff to shield his face from his opponents eyes. He attempts to confidently laugh.. "I will now…fight your sorry Brazilian, stupid tanned backside into Dashi's era." He slightly lowers his monkey staff to show Raimudo one glowing red eye. The transformation takes over Jack's body like a spreading disease. Raimundo can hear the creaking of Jack's bones as he merely holds the Wu.

Raimundo takes a step back as Jack quickly gains a tail and stifles a groan as his spine cracks into a hunching position. "I don't tink it'z fair. Even as a person, you never measured up to me Jack. You don't stand a chance."

Jack's back arches to relieve the growing pain in his joins as they change. He throws his head back up to face Raimundo. Grinding his teeth to numb the pain, Jack hisses. "Once your gone I'll be free to go on with my life."

"A life…dats what you call it? A lie you mean! Kimiko doesn't lo-"

"Shut up!" Jack screeches activating the monkey staff. "So Pedrosa. You say that I'm no match for you, man to man. Heh…" He charges at Raimundo with every intent to kill. "What are my chances man to monkey!"

Jack tackles Raimundo and the two skid across the thick jungle grass. A clawed hand makes a swipe, a foot tries to kick…two bodies do their best to overpower the other. The tussle continues for a few moments between the two boys. A large monkey shriek signals the end of the matter.

Raimundo stands solemnly above Jack's trembling form, a tail beneath his boot and curling desperately around his ankle. Jack had been in haste and his eagerness cost him the victory he wasn't even sure he wanted.

"Auhgh! Get off! Egh!" Jack pleads, his teeth grinding as his nails dig into the green earth.

Raimundo slowly applies more pressure to the appendage.

"Auhhhh!" A blood curdling scream this time.

His foot is shifted slightly from one side to the other of the soul. "Do you feel dat Jack?" He puts more weight on his foot.

"AUHGGHHHAAEEEE!" Jack turns as much as his head will allow, his pupils shrunk to tiny beads as the bags under his eyes blend with his markings. "Pedrosa!"

"Do you feel dat Jack? Do you feel dat!?"

"AUHHASTOP! Please!" Jack screams, a bit of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth as his chin hit's the floor weakly. A small sob escapes his weak throat.

"Dat's what you've put me through you sorry son of a monkey…"

"…don't bring my mommy into this…" Jack weakly whimpers.

"Why did you do dis…how could you go dis far? After all we did for you…all Omi did for you. I can't forgive you." Applies more pressure to Jack's tail which causes him to scream again. "You say you want to change…but you never mean it." His eyes begin to water. "Spicer…"

The Wu is dropped before Jack.

"Take it…take it Jack." He sobs. "But give her back to me…der all gone."

Jack's eyes widen.

"You finally did it Jack. You defeated Omi…permanently. You got your revenge now please just give her back. She's my best friend…I don't want her to get hurt. And staying with you…Jack…I'll lose her to."

Silently Jack sobs to himself.; the world around Jack stops as his eyes open and fill with fear above his pale and trembling lips. His jaw outstretches into a mass of sharpened canines as he squeezes the glowing pupils of his fur covered form shut tight.

Softly Jack whispers with a straining voice to his enemy the most sentimental and truthful words he will ever hear him say.

"At what cost…shall I keep this woman I love Pedrosa?"

(chapter Talk): Okay, first of all…I am no one's teacher! Jeez I'm not even in college yet people…and I don't want to be thought old before my time. Secondly…hurrah for me, one-hundred reviews at last! Maybe I'm not so bad a writer as I thought. Thank you all you reviewers that have waited these long weeks for my story…I know it seemed so much better when during the summer I could update almost every day (Believe that one if you will) but I have some news. I shall be putting Jadazzled on hiatus for a bit…at least till I finish this story since the upcoming chapters will be quite lengthy and detailed. But I'm sorry. I hope you guys will at least be thrilled to know a new chapter may be up this Sunday because well…I don't have a meet on Saturday and I can spend that time writing!

P.S. Isn't this story angsty? My writing always ends up this way, but don't worry...it'll actually lighten up eventually if one could beleive it.


	21. The Story Thus Far

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_previously..._

_"Dude…"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Y-Your face…"_

_"Once your gone I'll be free to go on with my life."_

_"A life…dats what you call it? A lie you mean! Kimiko doesn't lo-"_

_"AUHHASTOP! Please!" _

_"Dat's what you've put me through you sorry son of a monkey…Take it…take it Jack." He sobs. "But give her back to me…der all gone."_

_"At what cost…shall I keep this woman I love Pedrosa?"_

Chapter Twenty-One: The plan thus far

"All of them?"

"Except for Pedrosa…"

"And you left him alive?"

"He…" The voice trails off.

"That was most unwise. But you say he left you with all of his Wu?"

"Yes he…" The voice is muffled and can hardly be heard.

"In exchange for her…how foolish of him to believe in you."

"What are you saying?" The voice rises to a stammering whine.

"I am saying…that she will not be returned."

"But I told him…I gave him my word, I have t-"

"Your word is useless."

"I promised!"

"Silence."

"But Chas-"

"I said quiet! You will not, by _any_ means give her back to Pedrosa."

"But why?" The voice questions.

"Because, you simple minded fool…if we keep her, he'll come right to us for the final stage of the extermination." He chuckles evilly. "Once he's gone we'll be free to finish our plan for world domination."

"What…if…" The voice trails off once more.

"Enough of your impudent behavior!"

Wuya eagerly leans against the thick door to Chase's study as she hears a loud crash and small whimper followed by the gentle sound of Chase's powerful footsteps. Inside the Heylin overlord beats some sense into young Spicer…while outside his right hand lackey snickers to herself, her newfound happiness attained through Jack's pain.

"How delightful. Poor Jack." She whispers to herself as she shifts away from the door. Straightening out her new forest green robe and running a hand through her red hair the once all-powerful Heylin witch heads down the hall.

She finds her destination in a locked door. With some of her powers remaining, Wuya is able to open this particularly weak hole in Chase's security system. After all, how many warriors could escape the grounds even if they managed to escape the dungeon?

Most of the cages are empty…it was trash day a week earlier so the dead (And nearly dead) prisoners were all disposed of. The long, narrow, damp passageway goes on into the shadows as the cage numbers never seem to end. If she did not already know what she was looking for, there would be no way she would ever find it.

And as she reaches the deepest and darkest part of the dungeon…where the rats stop scrounging because of disease and the ground is moist from unnatural blood. Wuya stops for a moment in her slow pace and leans her head to one side to hear that familiar tune. She smiles to herself as she quickens her pace and approaches the cause of the gentle humming.

Of course he's the one humming. The pale boy with the simpering grin and the pale skin, his hair ruffled and his clothes faded. He looks thinner than he did a few days ago…perhaps no one fed him?

"Awfully happy for someone who hasn't seen any sunshine for two weeks."

The boy looks up, his energy is all but almost gone. He preferred to sing, but he just did not have the strength. His head lifts enough to look at her and he curves the edges of his mouth to indicate his joy of having company.

"Look, kid…I know you hate it down here. It's drab, don't be ashamed to show other emotions besides happiness. You're trying to make the best of _this_? I don't blame you…." Slowly she reveals a small object of food from her robe (where will not be mentioned) and holding it up with her fingertips, Wuya allows the boy to gaze upon it. "…but I know your hungry. So very hungry. Ahahahaha…"

The eyes are saucers and the mouth of the boy a waterfall. He looks with need as his stomach screams for food. He whimpers as he opens his dry mouth to speak and nothing comes out but a weak breath.

"Chase has forgotten about you, eh? Well, Jackie…Good Jackie, I haven't forgotten about you." Wuya opens the cup and holds the contents up to him. "You can have it." She whispers to him. Good Jack opens his mouth again, this time to reach for the cup to no avail. "It's yours, along anything else you want…anything you want." Wuya tempts. "And all I want in return is a favor from you."

Good Jack moves only his large red eyes, tears pushing the brims of them as he looks up at her. Now his mouth merely hangs in the air.

"I need my powers back, so I can stop Chase. Help me and I'll let you out of here…what do you say?" She flutters her lashes rapidly.

"You would…take over the world then."

"Jackie…Jackie, Jackie!" She cries. "Don't you trust me?" She dips her finger in the sweet treat and holds it up to him.

"You would harm my friends."

"I'd never dream of it." Wuya assures falsely.

The chocolate smell drifts into his nostrils. "You…eh, it's not right. I won't help you, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, but dear sweet Jack…" Wuya coos as she waves the morsel before his eyes. She flutters her lashes once more before holding it up to him with a smile. "Perhaps something to eat."

Hesitantly the youth looks at the food. He's hungry, but moralistic all the same. She presses the sweet chocolate-swirled-with-vanilla substance against his pale lips. His stomach wins the battle as he tries to get every bit of the pudding from her. As the last of it is gone, he is left with her finger…and a deep blush as he jerks his head away.

"Hm. So unlike Jack. Your not so good of a little boy deep down are you?"

"W-What?" He stammers. "Wuya whatever do you mean?"

"I can see it, you have so much more potential than Jack." Wuya chuckles. "...and seeing what he has become…leaves your possibilities to the imagination."

"I have no need for ill done deeds. Helping my dearest friends with whatever I can, suffices my ever hearts desire."

"Like a preacher. Look, you're friends are gone."

"Gone?" The boy whispers.

"Jack felt he no longer had a need for friends…you know like he felt he no longer had a need for you."

"That's not true…Jackie loves me!" Wuya rolls her eyes. "Wuya…please you must let me speak with me! If what you're saying is true…he cannot handle this kind of mental torture! He needs me!"

"I know he does. He looses more of his mind every day." Wuya comments as she scoops some more pudding with her finger. "But you aren't allowed to go anywhere, as Chase's orders command." She presses the pudding to his lips and he shamefully accepts.

"Does it taste any different?"

Good Jack pauses, most of the finger missing in his pale lips as he begins to blush, pull back and suckle with restored shame in his eyes at the tip. Wuya uses her other hand to cup his thinning face.

"You may be pure good…but you're still, just a human man."

Good Jack closes his eyes for a moment, trying to imagine green pastures and baskets with adorable little puppies. He thinks of his friends and making Master Fung tea, going to the movies with Dojo…

No. She is still there when his eyes open, leering at him like a panther…a musician just fine tuning her instrument. He had liked her so much when they were a team, back before she left him for Chase. Good Jack recalls a fuzzy memory of him building a robot to fill his void when she was no longer there to keep his lair from complete silence. He couldn't say it was a type of love…nothing like that, no nothing like that. More of a dependence really, he needed her in his life in some way or another.

"A man who has the world on a string." He whispers through her constant chuckling.

"You can't last like this down here, Jackie. I'm surprised your still alive to be honest. You need a side you know, mine has an open spot." She smiles a toothy grin, her fangs all in view as she pokes him on the nose. "We could rule the world together."

"Go away." Defeat fills his voice. "I won't join you…and I don't want to rule the word, I want to make it a better place not a worse one." Tears flow down his face as he pulls away from her. "Pry and seduce all you want, but I will never go against my solemn oath of goodness. Please, Wuya…if you don't have something nice to say…" His sudden burst takes it's toll as his eyes drift shut from sheer exhaustion.

Wuya angrily bites her lower lip as she views his form dangling from the chains. He would never join her…as long as he remains as he is.

"You wait and see. I've used you before…I'll do it again, Spicer. Chase has your evil, but I have something better." She turns and heads for the exit, not even bothering to close the cell door.

As she exits and fixes the lock, Wuya notices Kimiko heading down the hall. The girl is of no importance to her so she continues on her way. Safe to say, Wuya is of little of what Kimiko is thinking of. Her mind is filled with Jack, his image, abilities, thoughts, desires…everything. Her mind continues to wander as she stops for a moment to hear Wuya suddenly change direction and disappear out of her hearing range.

As Kimiko enters Jack's lair she sees him in his chair cuddling his precious Monkey Staff with the tip of the simian tail dangling over his shoulder. Tiptoeing she approaches with all her attention focused on the back of his head. She sees nothing else in the room but him and only him.

He had not even heard the door open…no not at all. As Jack cuddles the Monkey Staff he doesn't even sense her behind him…until her soft fingers brush against his shoulders. He jumps off the chair, her hands keeping him from reaching more than a few inches. He falls with a **THUD** onto the chair: the staff is dropped from his iron grasp and he slowly returns to normal as Kimiko's arms wraps around his neck.

She gently kisses his cheek…her arms tighten with a small squeeze as she hears him whimper. Jack feels her body weight leaning more and more against the chair as she whispers into his ear, words not completely understood but bring heat to the face nonetheless.

"Kimiko…" Jack pushes to lift himself from the chair. "What did you say?" He is pulled back down into the chair. "Kimiko!" Jack lunges his bodily force forwards to free himself from her grasp. He falls heavily on the floor.

Scrambling to his feet, Jack turns back to Kimiko. She tilts her head slightly…her lips pouting as she slowly approaches him with her hands folded. Jack remains a little startled and moves away from her.

"What are you doing?" He demands, his voice cracking as it used to.

Kimiko slides her arms around his waist. "Jack…Jack won't you kiss me, hold me…" She leans in and whispers into his ear. "…"

"Kimiko!?" Jack shrieks, his face blue and stricken. "What's the matte-"

Her lips silence his words.

Kimiko grabs Jack shoulders and tries to keep his squirming down as she kisses him. She pulls away a little out of breath. "Don't you love me?"

Jack nods, a little shaken.

"Then what's the matter? Love is…" She whispers into his ear, lust dripping like molasses from her black painted lips. Her hands tug at his black jacket as she continues to go against his movements.

"Kimiko…stop!" Jack demands harshly, trying to push her away. "What has gotten into you?"

"I just want to be with you." She breaths, holding onto him with all her might.

" Look you've got to go back to the temple!"

"Why?" Kimiko cries, clinging to him tighter.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt! Please Kimiko, believe me you'll understand once Raimundo-"

"I don't want Raimundo!" Kimiko yells throwing Jack around and back in his chair. "Why the hell won't you love me!?" She screams, her hands digging in her hair.

"Kimiko I do…"

"No!" She yells stomping over to him. She grabs his jacket and somehow flings it off of him.

Jack spins in his chair for a moment until Kimiko stops the motion by placing both of her hands on the arm rests of the chair. Jack sits dizzy and confused in a shredded gray shirt. She takes the opportunity and grabs his lips in a lock. Jack tries to push her off but she holds his arms down as she climbs on top of him.

"Kimiko!" Jack yelps as he manages to pull his lips away. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Kimiko freezes as jack's voice holds anger she never thought would be directed towards her. "Jack. Jack…I want to stay with you." She coos. "I want to make you happy…I want to…"

Her look…something wrong and unlike her. Jack forces himself to push her off even as she cries. He stands a little shakily on his own now as he feels the old sensation of primal control beginning to flow through his veins. As his brain is visited by a burning sensation he knew not too long ago, Jack shuts his eyes and grinds his teeth. His back arches as his arms tighten and curl, his fingers spread and strained as the nails slowly grow. Kimiko looks up from the floor, her palms flat on the hard surface, her legs curls behind her and her raven hair flowing in wild strands down her face.

"Poor Jackie." Kimiko whispers slowly rising and approaching Jack with caution. "You're hurting…aren't you?" softly her hands and arms caress his tense body into a soft embrace. He turns to putty in her arms as she begins to whisper again. He shutters.

"What's happening to me…" Jack whispers, his vocals in pain.

Kimiko lightly moves a piece of hair from his pale face. She smiles warmly as she leans in and kisses him. Jack feels the pressure and adds to it almost automatically. He moves his arms to wrap around her despite what his conscious thought is telling him. As her hands rest on his bare and pale chest, he lets out a low primitive growl beneath his breath as his tail slowly raps itself around Kimiko's waist.

"You tell me…I'm dying to know who to thank."

Jack leans to dig his face deep in her shoulder to cover his shame. He grits his teeth and does not even notice the prick his fangs make on his lower lip as he softly whimpers. "Don't…don't let me do this, Kimiko." He feels her hands running through his hair. "Please." She softly runs a hand over his tail…

Jack's eyes open empty of their previous human appearance. The red that was once dominant has reseeded to the edges as yellow fills his fear stricken eyes. His mouth hangs slightly open making his fangs completely visible as he feels himself dropping. He falls down into a new part of himself, the scary side of his personality that knows everything…the side that Chase forced out with that cursed potion.

"Don't make me, Kimiko…" He pleads as he looks up into her beautiful face, contrasted by the growing flames that only Jack's mind sees filling the room. Atop him she sits, her fingers yanking at this and pulling at that…ignoring Jack's tears and forgetting his cries.

And though Jack doesn't move, he thinks. His mind races to a dream he had a long time ago when she had been so innocent and sweet. He remembers the angel she had been…before she was engulfed by the Heylin fire, the wrath of Chase and desire of Jack. Tomorrow he would be lucky to forget this night…he would be lucky to remain sane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a war beaten temple there is a monk; a teen with brown hair, emerald eyes and a very strong Brazilian accent gathering together a few loose ends. Despite what he thinks…everything is not going according to plan.

"Kimiko…fer your sake, I hope Spicer hold up his end of the deal. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to lose any more friends. When this is all over we'll be together again…you, me…and I guess that creepy good half of Spicer's will hafta be here too cause he's gonna have nowhere else ta go! It'll all be fine…"

He whispers to himself as he climbs onto his new mattress (the four monks mats stacked on top of each other).

"I'll fix it all somehow, Kimiko. And I'll make Jack pay for his crimes. I already know…how I'll do it…" Raimundo yawns as he pulls the covers up over his nose. "I'll kill 'em…with these two hands of mine, on his pale throat."

But even as he says this…he feels the disturbance…and he knows that Kimiko will indeed have to be fought over if she is to be returned safely.

(Chapter Talk): Well…this chapter certainly was well written compared to my last few chapters. At least in my opinion anyway. I hope it thrilled and gave you all a good read. Remember to tell me how you guys liked it…or if I screwed up and bored you all. Next chapter will most likely be Good Jack related...hm, by the way are there any other fanfictions on this site WITH Good Jack in em besides mine?


	22. Two Guys, Two Girls, Too Many Problems

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

_previously..._

_"Except for Pedrosa…"_

_"That was most unwise. But you say he left you with all of his Wu?"_

_"I promised!"_

_"Your word is useless!" _

_"But Chas-"_

_"Silence."_

_"I have no need for ill done deeds. Helping my dearest friends with whatever I can, suffices my ever hearts desire."_

_"You may be pure good…but you're still, just a human man."_

_"A man who has the world on a string."_

_"We could rule the world together."_

_"Why the hell won't you love me!?" _

_"I already know…how I'll do it…I'll kill 'em…"_

Chapter Twenty-Three: Two Boys, Two Girls, Too Many Problems

They creep all around. Up the walls, on the floor and even over his pale body. Shadows fill his mind and torture his dreams creating nightmares that tear his mind apart.

A small tear hits the dust covered floor of the dark cell.

Good Jack lets his body dangle, what else can he do…though he's frightened and jerks his muscles to make himself move he is still very weak. His wrists hurt, surly they're bruised and scarred by now, he has been hanging for quite some time. The pain had gone unnoticed before he had realized his position.

And still…no Jack.

But she had come., Every day with the pudding that seemed to take more and more of him away. The shadows that had once ran from him, seemed to inch towards him with every passing moment of the endless hours he spends in the cell. Disgust was never something he had felt before…but he knows it well now. How could he let himself fall in the claws of a monster like Wuya? And he is in her claws and at her mercy at every moment of every day. She had, the other day even scratched him with one of her clawed nails across his chest and broke through the cloth and the skin…just because she could.

"-nt got no friends…got to many wiles. Not enough sunlight to make a snail smile. Get…happy…"

His voice drifts off into nothing with a sob…how awful he feels. Stifling his small cries, Good Jack opens and closes his hands for a moment to help the blood circulate.

He looks up into the dark ceiling and sees a shadow smiling at him. "How I wish I could be out of this dirty place…in the sun." He whispers.

"That can be arranged"

He narrows his eyes as he snootily looks the other way. When she slowly reveales something shiny, Good Jack turns his head as curiosity takes complete control. There she is, in a red robe with her hair still wet and her fangs glistening.

"W-Wuya…"

"I know. I look good don't I?" She throws her hands in her hair and strikes a pose against the bars. She holds up a mirror…the reversing mirror. "I brought you something special today Jackie."

"I'll have to decline. Please. T-Take that thing away…" she takes a step forwards. "Get it way from me, please!" He slams his eyes shut and turns from her. Even as he hears her soft footsteps, he dares not open his eyes.

"This can get you out of here, Jackie." Wuya whispers.

"I don't need your help thank-you."

"Oh, but you do Jackie." She cups his face in her free hand. "And all you have to do to be free of this cell is agree to help me overthrow Chase. I'll make it worth your while."

Good Jack opens his eyes. He looks at Wuya. "No. I respectfully decline anything you're offering. I don't want to be evil…I want to help Jack and my friends!"

"Your friends are dead!"

"You're lying! Jack…would never!"

"Delusional little brat…" She takes a deep breath and makes her voice softer as to appeal to him. "Very well." Wuya takes a step back from him as she crosses her arms. "An equal trade is what we need and something reasonable so you'll help me. We will have to decide on something…hm…I know, Jackie. I'll cure your other bad half of his little accident for you." Wuya muddles as she lightly takes hold of the youth's face.

"What?"

"Jack drank the potion, that stupid boy. He's turning into one of Chase's pets…slowly. If you agree to help me overthrow Chase, I'll cure him for you."

"But if you overthrow Chase…you'll destroy the world!"

"And you've been trying to do the same thing since second grade. So what, it's old news?" Wuya holds the mirror up to him with sly eyes. "Aren't the dear lives of your other half, Kimiko and your friends more important than the world, Jack?"

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

"I always imagined it going so much…nicer…"

Jack lies on his back, his yellow-red-rimmed, bagged eyes starring blankly up at the ceiling as his arm's circulation is cut off. For a slow moment, Jack lowers his head to look down at her and stare.

Her raven hair is cascaded about her shoulders and her soft face is fast asleep. How could this angel have been so cruel to him?

But there is something awkward about her as he looks down. She seems to have some of that glow she used to…

Jack looks at his hand for a second and snaps his fingers. No fire…nothing but a huff of smoke.

"Oh…sugar cookies!" He squeals as he spastically leaps from the bed.

Kimiko yawns and pulls him back down to her with a quick yank. Jack grumbles as he tries to slide his arm from Kimiko's iron grip. As he is prying however, he feels her suddenly stir and then open her eyes.

"K-Kimiko…"

"J-Jack…"

"Kimiko."

"Jack."

"Kimiko!"

"Jack!"

"KIMIKO!?"

"JAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!"

"Jack!"

The unfamiliar voice rings in the Goth's ears as he is kicked from the bed. Griping the sheets dangling over the edge of the bed, Jack scrambles to his knees, then his feet. Breathing hard from panic he looks at the woman in his bed…she seems so frightened.

"Kimiko, please let me explain…"

"Jack! Just get that guy out of our room!" She yells pointing at something behind the red haired boy.

"W-What?" Jack stops for a moment before sharply turning around to see his master. "Oh…Oh Chase, it's only you…"

"Only me, Spicer?"

"No disrespect, Chase…but what are you doing in my room?"

"Well…" Chase looks away from Jack and holds out his hand to block the view. "I did not come here to view you in your undergarments or with your woman I assure you."

"Ah!" Jack squeals as he picks up a blanket to cover himself with. "I'm sorry! So Sorry!"

"Whatever Spicer, I have something that needs to be done."

Jack stands at attention and gives Chase a salute as his eyes go yellow. "Anything sir." The blanket drops however and jack's eyes flash red as he pulls it back up and covers himself by tying it around his waist. The blanket secured his eyes return to being yellow.

"Nice to see you've been taking your medicine…now listen, Wuya's up to something and I want you to see what it is. Follow her around with the Monkey Staff and be sure she doesn't catch you."

Chase tosses Jack the staff, who easily catches it. Jack looks down at it and then back at Kimiko. She's sitting up in the bed, looking as she used to with her same old large kind blue eyes…whatever was in her system worked it's way out assuredly in Jack's perspective.

"Kimiko. I will be back as soon as possible…I promise!"

He grabs a pair of pants and begins sliding his thin white legs into them as he follows Chase out of the door.

(Chapter Talk): Sometimes I wonder if you guys are still reading this…well if you are, let me know because I'm wondering if it's still good you know. In the Words of the ver pale and simperring Jack spicer. "I'm an artist. I'm tempermental." I like to be praised, so send me a nice review and i'll update sooner.

Well…this is just a thought, but I was wondering…what would you guys do if I turned this into a fan comic? I'm, uh no Bleedman…but eh I'm not all that bad. Never posted anything before because my Deviant art account is all messed up. Lets put it this way, I draw better than I write!


	23. The Mocking Bird Boy

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Mocking Bird Boy

What could be down in the dungeon so important that Jack had to be brought down to see it? Deep down in his mind Jack wondered this, though more importantly…though he wondered how it came to mind that it could be a _who is down in the dungeon _that is so important for him to see?

"It is a matter of who was in the dungeon, Spicer." Chase informs as he kicks the open cell door from its hinges.

A sixth sense hits Jack as he looks up at the dangling cuffs and the down at the moistened ground.

"My…other half was down here?" Jack asks looking up at Chase.

"Very good Jack. He _was_ here. Your other self has disappeared from my territory along with that traitor Wuya." Chase clenches a fist before turning to Jack, his golden eyes burning through the youth's mind. "Go find them both and bring them back here at once." his voice is lowered and demanding as he gabs Jack by the hair and throws him towards the exit with a short grunt.

Jack slowly lifts himself, his legs limps behind him. "Chase…why not let Jack go? He won't do anything!" He pleads.

Jack is instantly kicked to the ground. As he crashes into a rusty door, he is alarmed by a large gash in his side. Eyes wide he stares at the blood streaming down his side and instinctly clutches the spot. Chase takes no notice in his apprentice's pain as he hauls him into the air. Jack's knees lock as he briefly ignores Chase and holding his hand up he sees the blood covered claws as his eyes involuntarily change from red to yellow.

"That Jack is just as smart and skilled as you, if not more! With his help Wuya could pose a serious threat. I won't stand for it and I certainly won't be made a fool by a pansy and an old Heylin has been. You go and bring him back here. He will either swear his allegiance to me or I will personally slay him besides that treacherous Heylin Witch Wuya!" With a roar he transforms into his retile form, his bronze eyes glaring down at Jack and his teeth snapping shut to give him a leaving head start.

Jack scrambles to his feet, sheepishly turns from Chase and scatters out of the dungeon.

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

The sun is shinning and the water flowing in the river is sparkling and crystal blue. Everything is so alive and thriving as the shadows are forced back to their place in the darkness.

"Oh hello Mr. Sun! Ms. Cloud! Howdy do there Ms. Lady bug, Mr. Blade of Grass, Mrs. Rock, Mr. sky and…Miss Wuya!" He cheers skipping about in the meadow and admiring the flowers.

He stops for a moment to watch a mouse scurry across his path and into its home where surly it has a family awaiting him. The breeze picks up slightly, ruffling his perfectly combed red hair so a few strands fall in his face. He's quite a sight in the meadow for the animals…a tall, thin white boy with striking red hair in a blue sweater vest, khaki pants, a tie and white shoes simply simpering at his own joy. Despite his age of nineteen…he has the glow of a child about him as he bends down to help a bent flower stand up.

"This place is just lovely, Wuya." He whispers, weaving his fingers together as he gives her a sparkling smile.

"Besides the fact I thought the sun was the brightest thing around this planet…I suppose. Personally, I enjoy a place with a little more…_Spark_." She imagines the meadow on fire and laughs to herself. "A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"What's so funny?" Good Jack asks as he approaches Wuya.

"Nothing, kid. What you got there?" She asks leaning over towards him curiously.

"Nothing." Good Jack blushes slightly as he holds something behind his back. With a sudden thrust he shoves a bouquet of wildflowers in Wuya's hands. "I just picked these for you…" Wuya stares at them, wondering what to do. "…to thank you for rescuing me." He lightly places his hand over his heart and closes his eyes.

He opens his eyes, his face beaming with joy.

His face is so innocent and pure it's blinding. Looking away Wuya sets the flowers down behind her and watches as the boy runs back to the field. She looks up at the sky herself…for Chase's crow of course.

"I can get away with this…if only I could find a way to get that brat's butt in action." wuya taps her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how smart this kid is anyway?"

"Oh I'm just as bright as Jack." He cheers, popping up like a dainty daisy behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Wuya catches her breath as she slowly turns to him…and his smiling face. With a quick push she relieves her shoulder of him and floats from the rock. Drifting up into a tree, Wuya taps her chin lightly…perhaps, if he is just as clever as Jack…perhaps less ridiculous due to his purity…

"Just as bright as old Jackie, eh?" She receives a hasty nod as a reply. "That's good…but not quite enough you see. In order to beat Chase I'm going to need more of an edge than something Chase has already got. Hm…what I need."

The Heylin witch's old eyes look down upon Jack's good half. His potential is evident, but the state he's in is rather uncontrollable, lest he could be turned as she had originally planned. Of course she could not do this alone however…the reversing mirror alone was not enough to transform someone so pure into something so vile and ugly as his opposite would be.

"I hate to admit it…but I need help…"

She looks over briefly at Good Jack. He is kneeling in the flowers, smelling them all tenderly. He has such life and such a lack of evil. Wuya falls in deep thought as she views him laying down and enjoying the earth. A bird flies from nowhere and lands on his chest. It hops one or two times before nudging itself into the fabric.

It's a mocking bird.

(Chapter Talk): Sorry this chapter was the equivalency of a filler episode. the next one will be longer. And it will have some action! Oh yah! Pow! Wham! Ba-doink! ... Note that badoink is a word I just thought up...I need to go to bed, ugh...


	24. While He Waits Outside Evil's Door

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

Chapter Twenty-Four: While He Waits Outside Evil's Door

"It will be fine. Just wait out here while Wuya talks to the nice bean, Jackey." The Heylin witch of evil straightens her hair up and twists her fingers on the ends to make it curl just right.

"Shall I not come with you? What if you need any help? Hannibal bean is a very bad person after all." Good Jack waves his finger at Wuya to warn her.

Shrugging him off, Wuya orders the boy to stay while she talks with the bean without exception. Faithfully good Jack takes a seat on the cold rocky earth and pulls from his pockets various field flowers which he begins to string together gingerly.

"Good boy, Jackey. Now just wait here."

Wuya walks inside unaware of the shadowed form that lurks nearby.

()-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

"What do you mean they are at Hannibals!?" Chase roars sending Jack sliding across his palace floor.

His heels burning from the slide, Jack balances himself with shaking hands and his Wu. He watches solemnly as Chase paces the floor...back…and forth. Chase stops abruptly and turns to Jack with worried eyes.

"how is that girl, Spicer? Anything suspicious about her?"

Jack stops for a moment. Lowering his head he recalls the other night. "She…pounced on me, Chase…Master, sir…"

"Besides that Jack. "

Jack stands to his feet and taps his chin. "Other than that, she's been acting normal…although. Chase I don't have her powers anymore…"

All movement in the room ceases at the instant the words leave Jack's lips.

"What do you mean you don't have her powers anymore?"

Jack shrugs. "They're gone. She must have them back." Scratching his head, Jack hardly notices the jungle cats filing in the large room by the dozens.

"Spicer. This would have been information better given sooner than later!" Chase growls.

Jack turns from the cats to Chase. He puts his guard up, his eyes glowing yellow. Through chase's enraged silence and the jungle cats growls Jack hears the loud crash somewhere far off in the halls of the lair.

()-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

"Jack…I'm sorry…"

The barren wasteland is void of all life, there are no plants, animals or even sunlight as a thick black fog covers over the land. It almost looks like a tomb, everything in shades of gray as they are. Good Jack sighs and turns from the sky to his beautiful flowers, then back to the sky. He never wanted Jack to get upset…but what he had done, needed to be done.

Before his capture the young lad had foreseen his fate. Instead of prevent it from happening as it would make Jack's life miserable, Good Jack had set out to instead find a way to free his other self from Chase's grasp indirectly. The Xioalin Dragons went from four, to three, to one through out this battle…and dear Master Fung would have wanted good to triumph. In his name, Good Jack had had to double cross his evil self and help Raimundo.

He had to bring the dragon of fire back into the picture.

So he made a robot that would reverse the frequencies of Jack's Chi sucking invention. The robot took about a month to gather enough power to override both the soup and the machines interference, but it worked.

It had to.

Good Jack can feel the turmoil that's going on in the lair of Chase Young as he sits quietly, ready to sell his soul to Hannibal Bean…

"Like magical fruit do ya freak?" A familiar voice, puuuurky and rather puuurdy in Good Jack's humble opinion.

In her usual black suit, with her cat ears and lashing tail stands before Good Jack Ashley. He stares blankly for a moment.

"We have an agreement, freak…lest you've forgotten."

Sweet wonderful old him when he was whole. Good Jack's smile goes off his face he's so filled with joy. At the sight of Ashley he knows what to do.

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Red hot anger flies from her hands at the walls and ceiling. Blue flames dancing at her feet as she roars through the halls of the lair for her prey.

"JAAAAAACCCK!"

Timidly he peeps his head around a corner to try and talk to her. His head is almost shot off.

"When I get my hands on you, you pasty little red haired freak I'm going maim you for life!" Curling her hands into fists, Kimiko unleashes a continuous onslaught of fireballs in every direction.

She ceases her fire briefly. She listen intently but no sound is heard…she figures that Jack, being the coward he is ran off. Gritting her teeth she hardly notices the tug at her gown. A bit agitated she slowly forces her head down to view the object of her further annoyance. A small robot with a heart engraved on its chest, the one she had seen when she had first 'woken up'.

"What is it now Good Jack-Bot?" She heaves the words as nicely as she can from her mouth. This little bot just woke her up after all.

'Mistress Kimiko…Jackey has informed me to inform you that you have been given back your powers in the hopes that you can help save Master Jack."

Kimiko is surrounded by flames. "Help him!? After what he did to me? My whole life could be ruined now!" She wails, refraining from smashing the robot into the floor. "I'm going to kill him!"

'Jackey asked me to please tell you mistress Kimiko…Jack's survival is of the importance. He is the only one that can bring your friends back.'

"Bring them…back?" Kimiko softly whispers, her eyes barley glistening through her lashes as she slowly sinks to the floor. "Where…where have they…gone?" Her finger tips touch her dampening cheeks as her knees crash to the floor.

'They are gone. I am so sorry, mistress Kimiko'

Kimiko covers her face, tears pouring through her slim fingers like broken dreams, pools of anguish and suffering gathering at her feet. Her thick tears hit the floor like bombs, each one setting off a chain reaction in Kimiko's heart, a dark vicious timer goes off within her.

Her Azure eyes look up their reflection glimmering in her pools of hot tears.

"He will pay…"

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

"You will pay unless you adhere to my demands." Ashley cries while holding up her pictuuure and smirking catastically evilly.

Good Jack nods with a smile and gets to his feet. "Of course! I made a deal with you when I was whole, didn't I?" He says more to himself, shaking his head as he walks up to her.

"…"

"I'm so glad to see you!" Opening his arms he tries to give her a hug, but she moves very quickly out of the way. He rises as quickly as he falls and with just as much energy.

"Listen here frrre-ak…what's up with you?" She asks, stuurrrrrrring quizzically at Good Jack's attire and joy filled face void of any emotion other than happiness.

Good Jack taps his chin with his forefinger and begins to wonder briefly to himself what it is Ashley is talking about. All he can think of that…oh right.

"You've, never met me…" His epiphany is made through his own realization. "…and that's why you are looking at me like that."

"…" Ashley blinks. "Of course I've met you! I'd recognize your pale face anywhere."

"Terribly sorry!" He waves his finger towards her puzzled face. "You see, sweet Ashley…I have been separated into two parts. God. Evil." He moves his touching palms from one side of himself to the other for emphasis.

"WWWW-HAAAT-T-T?"

"Me and Jack are separate beings right now. Him in the employment of Chase Young and me under the care of Wuya…to whom I owe my very life." Good Jack blushes slightly as hw swoops his hand back towards the cave opening.

"And your point?" Catnappe snaps.

"My point, dearest Ashley-"

"-don't call me _Ashley_! My names CATNAPPE!"

"Terribly sorry! I did not mean to offend. But you see the point is I cannot adhere to your demands at the moment."

"And why not?"

"Because…"

From the shadows of the darkness a green flame is seen and sprouting like a flower fed the life blood of the world, is Wuya.

"…Jackey belongs to beautiful and powerful me. Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Good Jack. "Wuya…You're powers?"

"Yes. Lovely ain't it kiddo. This is just a free sample from the bean." Wuya approaches Good Jack. "Imagine when I'm have control of my rock warriors and you're evil!"

Receding from her Good Jack suddenly realizes how much he does not want to go in to see Hannibal. Not that he wanted to before…Hannibal was why he was rejoined with Jack yes-but the bean was going to turn him evil…pure evil.

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

"Kimiko! Please, if you don't cut this out Chase is going to kill me!" Jack pleads from behind a statue. He clasps his pale, sweaty palms together in the hopes she'll give up and cease her unrelenting fire.

"I'm going to kill you, I won't give Chase the pleasure!"

"Kimiko I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You killed all my friends! You kidnapped me! Jack you ra-"

"-ain check! You did that to me! I never touched you first, you pounced on me…three times!"

Kimiko stops her thoughts collecting. "I can't remember anything…for all I know you're lying and that's what I'll assume…because you always lie!"

Kimiko pushes forwards and corners Jack behind the statue. As she approaches him, fire sprouting from her hands, Jack can't help but stare. Her long white gown, raven hair and the smoldering embers burning on her hatred towards him is everything and the only thing he can see.

"And I'm going to-"

Jack retracts his whole body into a pitiful lump of white flesh and black robes. He shakes and trembles before her. Kimiko readies herself to strike…but Jack can kill her at any moment right now if he wished. He looks up, one yellow eye showing, his tail curling out from behind him like a vine.

"Just…get it over with. Kill me and end it all...just, make it quick. I know I deserve it."

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Katnappe slowly recedes back into the rock path which she came, followed closely by her precious pets (Her Super Kittens). Good Jack lifts his hand to her, asking her silently to wait. She cannot hear his thoughts…but knows what he means. To get her favor granted she would either have to kill Chase Young or defeat Wuya.

"Okay witch woman. I'm gonna be back for the brat…he owes me." And with those words she vanishes.

Jackey watches her go silently, hoping she would return to remove him from having to be in the bean's company. Something he at the moment, dreads above all things.

"Come on now Jackey…Hannibal has so graciously invited you inside. He wants to talk to you."

Good Jack takes a step away from her and shakes his head. Wuya angrily glares towards him and holds out her hand urgently. Beneath her breath and through quenched teeth she whispers 'Don't be rude…get over before he comes out here looking for you'. Wuya manages to grab hold of his shoulder and yanks him towards her.

"You owe me, Jackey. And your not as good as you seem remember, or do I have to remind you?"

She produces a simple pudding cup. Good Jack looks to it then up to her back and forth several times, his body covered in a light sweat. He shakily gulps and allows her to lead him into the cave by keeping a tight hold on his thin shoulder.

He winces as they turn in and through the doorway as her grasp is sure to leave a bruise.

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Lifting him by his limp shoulders Kimiko cannot look him in his empty eyes. Jack's head rolls back almost unnaturally though he is alive…Kimiko did not have the nerve to kill him.

Deep down she knows something secret, even to herself that holds her back. Jack needs to stay alive…if even just for awhile, because of this mysterious secret.

Kimiko watches Jack's life seem to come to a stand still, everything about him quits moving-stops, even his brain seems to shut off. He is a mass of the nothing…empty darkness encased in a shell of uncontrollable flesh feeding off of primal desires, controlled by the whims of his puppeteer.

"Chase…how could you let this happen? Is there no end-how can you be so evil?" She whispers, her face embedded in Jack's overly pampered hair.

Kimiko slowly lifts her face from the soft spikes as she suddly begins to understand that emptiness inside Jack. Her heart thumps loudly…Bu-Bump…Bu-Bump…Bu-Bump…her eyes flutter as she suddenly feels so warm and tired. Jack's body falls-his body unnaturally limp and mangled looking on the floor though he is very much alive.

Bu-Bump…Bu-Bump…

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Wuya unconsciously pulls Good Jack aside before entering the throne room.

"Hm…Come here, I won't be embarrassed before Hannibal."

Licking her thumb she cleans a small smudge from the boys cheek. Straightening his slightly scuffed clothes Wuya mutters.

"You do me a favor, don't say anything and maybe he won't notice the condition you have put yourself in…hm?"

Wuya looks to her hand and then back at Good Jack. A small smirk escapes her. She pulls the gently retreating youth to her and with a dramatic wave of her hand alters his clothing.

"Not much…but with my limited supply of Heylin magic it will do." Wuya nods.

Good Jack turns his head slowly, stopping before a full body mirror. His skin which had looked so alive…has seemed to have faded away suddenly. His bright colors transformed into an all out black and gray attire; open vest, short sleeved shirt, long dark blue jeans and heavy black boots. His smile is faded, the markings under his eyes and the dark colors remind him of his other self…which he had never seen look back at him so compassionately. Only his own reflection could feel this way for a creature so unnatural as Good Jack.

Looking to the floor, the boy sighs. "I am…beginning to sound a little like Jack. Funny how it comforts me…"

And with that he continues on after Wuya.

(Chapter Talk): Boy…this was pretty long huh? So did you guys enjoy it...hm? Good cliffhanger, huh? Yeah I'm terrible I know (chuckles evilly) Since that last chapter was so short I got you guys twice the chapter in half the time. Oh yeah, catnappe popped up in here…she's been missing for quite a while…Kimiko is back to her good old self thanks to Good Jack who is about to come face to face with Hannibal Bean.

Anyone who actually bothered to read my blabber…I say Good, you Jack

GOOD…


	25. Is It Love?

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

Chapter Twenty-five: Is it Love?

"Kimiko…w-why didn't you kill me?' Jack's voice is weak, his complexion that of a dying man.

Kimiko for some reason, can hardly bear it.

"I should have…y-you do deserve it. But it…I guess it isn't in a Xiaolin Warrior to kill. I just couldn't." She lowers her head in shame. Not for not being able to kill him, but for wanting to.

Jack looks up at her with tear filled eyes…his body in pain and his mind in shambles. She searches for the exact words. Kimiko looks down at him with little pity…this is all partly her fault, she had always picked on him too.

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Why of all people Wuya had targeted him…Good Jack could never fathom the idea. All he ever wanted was to be around his other self and live a happy life, be with his 'friends' and smile. Now he finds himself at the mercy of the bean, partnered with Wuya and feeling just a little bit below his usual top of the world attitude. In fact he feels just about South pole in that field.

"Don't slouch Jackey, drink your tea and smile." Wuya grumbles as she nudges Good Jack.

The two approach the fancy table and sit. Good Jack instantly begins looking around at the decorating. Everything is so…a thousand years ago. Obviously bean fell easily behind the times, unlike Chase.

"Good evening." The southern accent comes from atop the Ying-Ying bird as it glides in to land just before Good Jack. "Told ya, boy. One generation away from becoming good. I called it."

"Hannibal bean!" Good Jack whispers the words, turning most of his body around and shielding himself as if Hannibal's mere presence was tainting him. "Wuya I want to go home." He whispers.

"Be quiet Jack. Hello Hannibal." Wuya tries to start a conversation with the bean, flirting and trying to convince him that they should team up.

"Team up you say? You aren't a very good partner, Wuya. Hm…" Wuya gives him a desperate smile. "…but given your current position, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I declined your partnership. Now what's with the boy?" Hannibal points as Wuya silently cheers to herself.

"Oh, Jackey? He's, uh…well you see Hannibal."

"You want to use him to erase old Evil jack from Chase's arsenal?"

Wuya taps her nails against the smooth table. "Maybe. Can you do it?"

Good Jack suddenly stands up, turning to Wuya desperately. "Wuya! I promised to be your partner in order to help you free Jack!" His head lowers dramatically as he weeps unnecessary tears. "You…lied…you said as long as I helped you I could remain good! I don't want to be evil!"

Wuya agitatedly looks over at Good Jack from the corner of her eye as Hannibal hops over to him. Good Jack is handed a tissue and comforted with soothing words.

"Of course not my boy. We wouldn't do anything to hurt you…we're your friends." The bean smiles as unknown to Good Jack a dark cloud hovers above his future.

()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

The future…something Jack wouldn't have. Raimundo would make sure of it. He had one day till the trade off would take place and despite his honor as a Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, he had to get rid of Jack. Sure he seemed good and sorry now…but in a week he would be back to his old tricks. The guy could never function in society, he couldn't stop being Jack.

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Kimiko looks at Jack and lifts him the best she can. His body is limp and nothing more than dead weight making even his slim figure a bit of a burden for her to carry. With one of his arms around her shoulder, she begins to drag him towards an exit with all her might. She sees several jungle cats and stops for just a moment. They all step aside…Kimiko turns around to see Chase…Jack's eyes slightly open and he moans in pain.

Chase opens his mouth with a small smile across his face. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "Leave if you wish, Kimiko. But you will have to leave alone. Jack is ailing and only I can cure him."

Kimiko's eyes widen slightly as she prepares herself to drop Jack and fight.

"Fight me? You? In your condition?" Chase raises an eyebrow and Kimiko drops Jack.

"Chase…you can't mean…"

"Leave, I will let you. But know that you caused his death…just as you cause this ailment of his. He's dieing because of you…and he'll be dead because of you if you leave." Chase opens his eyes to a narrow stare. "Leave." He whispers daringly.

Kimiko slowly falls down on one knee before the other touches the ground. She ever so softly touches her stomach.

(Chapter Talk): OOO! Who liked that? Hey guys…uh updates will probably be more frequent since it's Christmas and all…but happy Hanukah, Quanza and whatever else you celebrate. And if you celebrate nothing…then, uh, sorry…that bites. But be happy! If any of you guys have ever watched the show Freakazoid…I have a fanfic I just started under the category so if you feel like it well Check it out. And no that one is so not going to be angst like this…it'll be good old hilarious randomness!


	26. Pure

You Got Jacked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xioalin Shown.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Pure

"Just stand there my boy, this'll only take a minute" Hannibal directs as he ushers Good Jack into the middle of a carefully drawn spell circle.

Hesitantly, the boy takes a step into the looming pictogram. His shoulders are tense and his eyes are watering slightly as he firmly plants his feet. Looking up to the bean who is gliding above him atop his bird Jack begins to jumble a string of barley coherent sentences.

"Speak up my boy…it's rude to mumble."

"Uh…Mr. Bean sir. I'm-I'm scared…I don't want to do this…I don't want to become evil."

Suddenly a large cage slams down over him and good Jack leaps to no avail to the bars. He grasps them tightly and pulls with all his might but they do not move. His head turns from side to side, then back as he searches for a way out. He hears Wuya cackling evilly.

"Heh, heh, heh…like a little mocking bird in a cage. Calm down Jacky, this won't hurt but just a lot I hope."

Hannibal comes to a stop on a high ledge and peers down at the two. "Oh the transformation will be quite painful for 'im trust me my lady. He'll just have to tough it out though."

"You promised I would be able to remain good!" Good Jack pleads reaching out in between the bars towards Wuya.

"Evil does tend to lie to goody too shoe boys like you, Jacky. Being a genius…you should know that by now." She holds up her hand and creating a file from thin air, begins filing her nails.

"Relax son" Hannibal coos as his bird grasps in its talons a book before flying down to Wuya.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Please, Wuya…be a dear and gather those ingredients for me from that cabinet?" Hannibal requests.

Wuya walks cautiously over to the cabinet and with a quick, sudden motion swings the doors open. She opens the book to the marked page; two snips, three snails, six puppy dog tails, one dragon tooth, half a sloth tongue, one cup of cinnamon and the spit of a pretty girl. Shrugging off the last ingredient Wuya carries everything over to Hannibal and sets it down on a table near the cage. Atop the table is a big bucket filled with swamp water.

"There, now throw everything in there except the snails and snips." Wuya throws the ingredients into the pale and mixes it with a wooden spoon. "Right. Now just take the bucket and throw it at him."

"Throw all this junk on him? Just throw it?"

"Yes."

"Works for me." With a heave the contents of the buckets are thrown all over Good Jack.

He instantly freezes, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. The water is so thick and…there is a tail on his shoe. He squeals loudly and begins to cry from the shock.

"Not nice! Not nice! Not nice!" He slams himself against the bars. "Let me out! This is just inhumane! There are puppy tails on the floor!"

"That's right my boy…now please don't move them and stay still." Hannibal orders. "Wuya my dear. Please throw those snails at young Spicer…be sure to hit him." Wuya smiles happily as she grabs the slimy shelled creatures in her hands. "I'm goi'n to go sprinkle the snips on him."

And as Hannibal sprinkles the snips from above Good Jack, he is hit with the snails by Wuya. Covering his face he stumbles back against the bars and slides down to the floor. His knees knock as his palms lay silently on the wet floor. His hair is down plastered to half of his face and his one showing eye is open wide and quivering.

"That's everything. But what's this ingredient? Spit?" Wuya questions limply holding the book out to Hannibal.

He smiles. "Why my dear. I know it's impolite for a woman to spit and all…but could you do the honor?"

Wuya smiles and walks over to Good Jack. With a quick motion and a smile on her face she sends a small wet bullet down at him that lands on the side of his face…traumatized as he is, Good Jack does not even budge.

"Now what?"

"Now place the reversing mirror so he can see himself…and make him look good." Hannibal orders, the bird dropping the Wu in Wuya's hands.

She looks down at the mirror and with a smile tightens her hold as she walks towards Jack.

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Pacing…she had been walking back and forth, back and forth from the window to the bed to the bathroom for what seemed like hours. She quickly looks over at the clock to see the time has not even been that much since she last heard those words from Chase.

Kimiko stops her walking and looks over at Jack. He is asleep on the bed, his mouth slightly open and his eyes tight. He is holding his heart, gripping with all his clawed hand's might as if to keep the organ from leaping clear out of his chest.

"What have I done?" Kimiko pulls on her hair and frustrated with her situation grabs a nearby vase and slams it against the wall.

She pauses for a moment as Jack stirs in his sleep, his tail making a slow whipping motion before settling back on the bed. Jack could not be blamed…it truly was not his fault. Closing her eyes, Kimiko remembers the night and how Jack had ran from her…Jack running from her when she was seducing him? He was trying so hard, poor Jack.

"What should I do?" She lightly places a hand over her stomach and has to look away from Jack.

He begins to mumble in his sleep and she turns back to him. Treading softly, she reaches the edge of the bed and softly sits.

Jack's hand suddenly reaches out and tries to grab something. "No…Jack…what's going on…help…help…Jack help…me." His eyebrows furrow before his head limply falls to one side.

His arm hit's the bed and bounces once before lying motionless a top the covers. Not even his fingertips or even his tail are moving and Kimiko worriedly leans forwards. Slowly her hand leaves her side, fingers twitching as they approach his pale skin.

"Don't touch him" The voice echoes just behind her.

"Chase."

"He is not dead…if that is what you were wondering." Chase leans down and with one hand cups one side of Jack's face...he rubs the pale flesh with his thumb. "He is dying however."

"Heal him then…you said you could." Kimiko whimpers, now wanting to reach out and touch Jack.

"Only you can heal him now…he is dying by will…because he thinks he has lost you."

Kimiko looks at Chase, then Jack and back to Chase. She gulps. "I…I can't let the father of my baby die…I'll do anything to save him Chase."

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Twisting and turning, spiraling and spinning, up and down…everything is moving everywhere nonstop as Good Jack is forced to look himself in the eye through the Reversing Mirror. His mouth hangs open and he cannot move.

"Reversing Mirror!"

Instantly his back arches, his head thrown back and his mouth opens as he gasps in agony. His whole being burns as he feels his very soul morphing and falling…deep down into a black abyss he knows to be hell.

There is smoke as the Reversing Mirror cracks and Wuya is thrown back with a large flash of black light. Good Jack screams…but it soon fades into maniacal laughter.

As the cage is cleared of obstructing matter Wuya sits up holding her back and weakly gets to her feet. Hannibal jumps from his bird and lands on her shoulder.

"My dear…he is pure."

Head tilted and tinged teeth wet with spit his glowing red eyes shine through the light fog of smoke. A low crazy chuckle escapes the boy as his tight fists unclench and strain to form claws as he begins to straighten out his hunched form. Shakily his fingers brush against the bars then full on grab them. And with narrowed eyes, caged rage is held back as he looks over at Wuya. Daringly he stares her right in her spiraling eyes and lets out a small huff.

"You little brat. It's rude to stare."

And with one fluid motion, he raises the ultimately insulting finger to her and huskily growls with all the fierceness in his voice she never fathomed a guy like Jack could muster. "Bite me baby."

(Chapter Talk): Okay…this is pure evil Jack. I mean real evil…just wait and you see. And for my readers…yeah, Kimiko's 'with child' (Jack's baby). Now if he survives Raimundo and his own evil self then perhaps Jack will get to be a daddy! Be sure to review my readers…I know it has been awhile for me to update…but I recently posted another story The Aftermath…it's less angst and a little more funny, another JackxKim, but they get together a little smoother. Be sure to check it out, i'm quite fond of it myself...and naturally I write it as well as I do this fic.


End file.
